En tus manos
by Amai Shirabe
Summary: CAPÍTULO 9 ARRIBA!Por fin ¬¬. Secuela de El Camino Perdido. Que bello te ves al dormir, y soy el único que puede verlo, tus labios me pertenecen al igual que cada rincón de tu piel y así será... para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACIÓN:** Gravitation es una obra de Maki Murakami-sensei (TT.TT), yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para hacerlos partícipes de mis extrañas fantasías, no me pagan por escribir este fic así que estoy libre de cualquier demanda.

Y heme aquí otra vez después de un descanso ya volviendo al trabajo en la continuación del fic **"El Camino Perdido"**. Si eres nueva te aconsejo que leas primero el fic ya nombrado porque esta es su secuela y ambas guardan cierta relación que debe ser leída necesariamente.

Gracias por todos los reviews, e-mails, etc. por "El Camino Perdido", les agradezco tanto apoyo y espero me sigan en esta continuación.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

.::: "EN TUS MANOS":::. 

PRÓLOGO 

Despertó tan apaciblemente como cada mañana desde que estaba al lado de la persona a quien más quería en este mundo, sus brazos eran el mejor abrigo que pudiera tener pues le hacían sentir seguro y protegido, nada podía salir mal estando él a su lado.

Observó sus finos rasgos, como su piel de porcelana brillaba tenuemente con los primero rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Levantó una mano para quitar los mechones dorados que cubrían parcialmente su frente y se le quedó viendo.

Sonrió para sí mismo al sentir como el rubio se movía dentro de las sábanas a causa de las suaves caricias que le estaba brindando cariñosamente en su costado, sabía que eso le despertaría tarde o temprano así que esperó ansioso para poder ver esas hermosas gemas doradas que eran sus ojos abrirse a un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, algo salió mal en sus planes ya que el escritor aún sumido en sus sueños en acto reflejo sólo atinó a apretar fuertemente el cuerpo del pequeño contra el suyo, lastimándolo en el acto sin intención alguna.

Un quejido de sentido dolor escapó de la boca de Shuichi mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de Yuki en un intento por acallar los inevitables gemidos de dolor que le produjeron las fuertes punzadas que sentía en la cintura, precisamente en la herida que tenía y que claramente no estaba completamente curada.

No quería que Yuki despertara y se preocupara, al final de cuentas había sido su culpa y lo aguantaría. Mordió su labio inferior para no gritar pero el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso obligándolo a asirse inconscientemente y con más fuerza del rubio.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe al sentir el abrazo asfixiante, entonces miró al pelirrosa alertándose al notar que este cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba con cierta dificultad.

-¡Shuichi!- soltó al chico que ya no pudo contenerse más y gimió debido al dolor.

-Yu..... Yu... ki, me... me duele... no puedo... aguan... tarlo...- lloriqueó apretando con fuerza las sábanas, al escritor se le paró el corazón al verlo en ése estado y salió casi disparado en busca de los medicamentos del cantante. ¿Dónde rayos había dejado los calmantes para estas situaciones?, no estaban en el botiquín, entonces ¿en dónde?. Revolvió toda la habitación, pero ni rastros de esas malditas pastillas.

Estaba seguro de haberlas guardado en algún lado. Se lo había dicho a Shuichi, que algo así podía pasar pero el pelirrosa era tan terco que le dijo que no las necesitaba porque estar a su lado era toda la calma que precisaba, incluso estuvo a punto de tirarlas a la basura, por suerte las había ocultado, pero era hace tanto tiempo, que no recordaba. Se desesperó más con cada segundo, ya había llamado a un médico pero hasta que él llegara Shuichi podía ponerse peor y.....

-¡Diablos!- corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al estante de libros y alzó la mano tan alto como pudo para alcanzar la diminuta cajita de cristal que se encontraba encima, la abrió y justamente allí estaban los calmantes. Sacó dos de las pastillas y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación –Shui... – su voz se apagó al ver al cantante totalmente inconsciente.

El dolor le había vencido y su cuerpo en acto de defensa hizo que se desvaneciera. Yuki se acercó con pasos lentos hasta el borde de la cama donde tomó asiento, pasó una mano por la frente del pequeño notando como estaba completamente bañada en sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Baka...- dejó escapar en un suspiro mientras lo levantaba suavemente de la nuca y depositaba en su boca una de las diminutas pastillas. Sorbiendo él un trago de agua besó al cantante haciendo que el líquido que guardaba en la boca se transmitiera al pequeño para así ayudarle a tomar su medicamento sin riesgo de que se atragantara, algo que consiguió.

-Yuki...- murmuró entre sueños. El rubio lo vio con tal ternura que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios –Baka... nunca cambiarás-

Soltó la pequeña mano de su koi mientras se ponía de pie y despejaba de su frente los flequillos dorados percatándose que el también había sudado '_Seguramente por la preocupación' _pensó, y es que Shuichi se ponía bastante mal continuamente, la mayor parte de las veces como no estaba presente, se lo escondía, pero no era difícil enterarse por otros medios que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Los doctores temían que la situación se complicara debido a la falta de sinceridad en el cantante. Cuando iban a un chequeo Shuichi siempre decía que todo andaba bien, que ya nada le dolía, y que podía retomar ya su vida con normalidad. Sin embargo, los médicos no eran tontos y al igual que él sabían que el pelirrosa escondía más de un malestar y si no lo revelaba... no podían ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí... Shuichi...?- murmuró mirando tristemente el rostro de su joven amante antes de salir de la habitación.

Sus ojos violetas se entreabrieron divisando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, observándola con la misma tristeza que tenía el escritor –Porque te amo... Yuki...- respondió al vacío de la recámara y de su corazón.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La ducha fría le había sentado bien, estaba más que relajado y dispuesto a soportar la pesada jornada que tenía por delante, y es que firmar una incontable cantidad de libros era un trabajo por demás agotador, sin contar que debía tolerar todas y cada una de las locuras que se les ocurrían a sus fanáticas.

'Hay cada gente chiflada en este mundo' pensó para si mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla.

Llegando a la cocina sacó del refrigerador una lata de cerveza completamente helada y la bebió de una sola vez como era su costumbre, una muy mala según Shuichi que le daba todo un sermón acerca de que el desayuno debía ser completamente saludable y alimenticio.

-Bah!, si como lo mismo que ese baka pronto voy a morir- pensó al recordar las cantidades industriales de cereal que el susodicho se engullía todas las mañanas -Shuichi...- dejó la lata ya vacía sobre la pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina y con paso lento se dirigió hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Con sumo cuidado giró de la perilla para luego ingresar, en la cama vio a Shuichi que seguía dormido por eso tuvo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Fue directo el armario, sacando una fina camisa negra de seda y unos pantalones de tela color beige, iba por su gabardina para completar su atuendo cuando oyó una suave voz que hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

-¿Yu... ki?- el rubio se giró de inmediato para observar a un todavía aturdido Shuichi que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la somnolencia que aún sentía debido a las pastillas -¿qué... qué hora... es?-

-Para ti, hora de dormir- respondió seriamente dejando sus cosas en el sillón que tenía al lado mientras se acercaba a su koi –así que cierra de nuevo esos ojos-

Shuichi sonrió sutilmente e hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse siendo detenido por las manos de Yuki al posarse en sus hombros, empujándolo suavemente para que volviera a recostarse.

-¿Y esa ropa?.... – dijo viendo las prendas que del escritor sobre el sillón - ¿vas a alguna parte sin mi?- acotó el pelirrosa haciendo un puchero a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos fingiendo estar celoso.

-Firma de libros- contestó pesadamente al momento de tomar asiento sobre la cama a un lado del chico.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó con una cálida pero débil sonrisa en los labios.

El escritor no se creía nada de lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Shuichi dispuesto a salir?... ¡¿en ése estado?!, no cabía duda de que tenía al amante más impredecible por no decir irrazonable del mundo, sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir?- arqueó una ceja en señal de duda.

-Sip... ya me siento mejor, Yuki... no... no te preocupes- nuevamente fue detenido en su intento por levantarse, simplemente no podía ganarle al escritor y era verdad que todavía estaba bastante débil.

-No, te quedarás y punto-

-Pero Yuki...-

-¡He dicho que no!- afirmó tajantemente consiguiendo que el cantante ladeara la cabeza y desistiera en su intento por convencer a su pareja. El rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y suavizando un poco la voz continuó –No quiero que algo malo te pase- dijo mientras tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de Shuichi, quien inmediatamente le dio la cara revelando su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Siempre soy yo... no puedo hacer nada bien y por eso... por eso estoy así... me siento inútil Yuki, ¿me entiendes?, me duele no poder estar como antes, me duele ser muchas veces una carga para ti, me duele...- lo que fuera a decir fue silenciado por los labios de Eiri sobre los suyos.

-Yuki...- murmuró al momento que el escritor se separaba de su boca para depositar suaves besos en sus ojos, borrando con su lengua el salado líquido.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes... baka, ¿sigues con esas ideas tontas en la cabeza?, jamás me cansaría de ti, estoy seguro de que con alguien normal no sería divertido-

-¡¿Qué estas intentando decir con "normal"?!- lo miró con desconfianza al no entender perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Que me gusta estar contigo más que con nadie, pequeño idiota-

-¡Yuki, te quiero mucho!- sus ojitos violeta brillaron más que nunca mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de la piel todavía húmeda del rubio.

-Si quieres acompañarme esta bien-

-Jeje... eto... recordé que no podía- dijo forzando una sonrisa mientras chocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices entre sí –hoy quedamos en un ensayo y por más que quisiera no puedo faltar- miró nervioso de reojo la expresión que tomaría el rubio, mas le sorprendió verlo sereno.

-Apresúrate, te llevaré en el coche-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-La li hoooo!!- saludó a todo pulmón haciendo que todos los presentes se vieran obligados a detenerse en lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlo.

-Oh, Shuichi, ¿Tan feliz como siempre, eh?, - preguntó el pelirrojo dando suaves golpecitos con el codo en el costado de su amigo que tomaba asiento a su lado –¿Acaso Yuki-san te ha puesto así?, no... debería cambiar la pregunta, ¿qué hizo Yuki-san para ponerte así?- continuó entre burla y burla.

-Hiro, ¡soy tan feliz!, Yuki se porta genial conmigo, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevábamos como pareja había tenido consideraciones con lo que pienso o lo que siento, sin embargo, ahora me escucha- sonrió abiertamente.

-Creo que te lo has ganado, al fin y al cabo son pareja ¿no? y en una pareja uno debe velar por el otro- dijo Hiro mientras suspiraba profundamente y dejaba descansar por completo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si... – murmuró con un dejo de tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el guitarrista.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?- se enderezó cambiando su mirada despistada por una de preocupación.

Shuichi negó con la cabeza y antes de que Hiro preguntara algo más las notas en el sintetizador los interrumpieron súbitamente –Buenos días Shindo-san, que bueno que ya estés aquí, acabo de reunirme con K'-san y dice que él viene en un minuto y que si no nos ve ensayando alguien saldrá herido-

Tanto a Hiro como a Shuichi les resbalaron pequeñas gotas de sudor por la cabeza olvidando la conversación que llevaban a causa del comentario en extremo sincero de su manager, K' nunca cambiaría.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Vio con cierta pesadez la larga cola que se formaba a su delante, otro día que resultaría aburrido al igual que tantos otros. Tomó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos mientras apartaba los flequillos dorados de su frente y sonreía forzadamente, ¿qué le iba a hacer?, su profesión conllevaba aquello y como las otras veces debería soportarlo.

Así pasaron las horas, libro tras libro, mujer desmayada tras mujer desmayada, la monotonía lo estaba agotando, apenas el pequeño descanso a la hora de almorzar hizo que se espabilara un poco, la verdad no tenía ganas de seguir, sin contar que estaba preocupado por el joven pelirrosa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Shuichi?, miró su reloj de pulsera... "16:58", ¿tan tarde?, bueno, eso le favorecía, pronto todo terminaría y podría estar en casa de nuevo con su koi, pero.....

-Shu... i... chi... –

-Todo por hoy- habló un individuo de gruesa voz anunciando el retiro del escritor ante el reclamo de una multitud de fanáticas que no habían conseguido el tan ansiado autógrafo del hombre causante de sus suspiros y las más extrañas fantasías que alguien pudiera imaginar.

-¡NO!, ¡YUKI-SAMA, UNA MÁS!.... ¡POR FAVOR UNA MÁS!- gritaban al unísono como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas de alguna manera, sin embargo, poco a poco fueron desalojadas del lugar.

Sintió una mano en su hombro la cual lo sacó de sus cavilaciones –Gracias por su colaboración, sensei- era el propietario de la gran tienda de libros que con una reverencia le agradecía sus molestias.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó mientras volteaba a ver su reloj –son las 5 de la tarde y me dijeron que esto duraría hasta las 6- exclamó más por formalidad, la verdad es que agradecía al cielo que terminara antes.

-Y será hasta las 6, sensei-

-No entiendo- dijo desconfiado.

-Uno de nuestros mejores clientes ha pedido una cita personal con usted, y debido a lo importante que es hemos destinado esa hora restante para ambos-

-No me consultaron nada de esto- habló un Yuki en extremo molesto, no le gustaba que tomaran decisiones sin su consentimiento y más cuando él era el principal involucrado.

-Lo siento mucho, Yuki-sensei- un joven de no más de 20 años ingresó en el lugar inclinando la cabeza en acto de respeto hacia el rubio –pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo y no medí consecuencias. Ryohei Kobashi, mucho gusto- le extendió la mano.

Yuki lo contempló por unos instantes, debía admitir que era un chico bastante atractivo, tenía el pelo de un color castaño claro que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, un cuerpo esbelto y unos profundos ojos verdes que por un momento lo embelesaron.

Tomó la mano que le era extendida en un fugaz saludo que terminó tan rápido como vino -Bueno, ¿y de qué quiere hablar conmigo?- volvió a retomar su rutina de hombre duro que no baja la guardia con nada.

-Este no es un lugar apropiado, le estaría eternamente agradecido si me honrara con su presencia acompañándome a cenar-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Echó un vistazo al cielo desde la ventana del estudio en el que se encontraban, se veía que el clima no sería de los mejores, al parecer se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

-Hiro...- dijo con algo de preocupación.

El pelirrojo hizo caso a su llamado y se le acercó -¿Qué pasa, Shuichi?-

-Mira- con un dedo señaló las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo casi nocturno de Tokio.

-¿Y?- preguntó rascándose con la mejilla con el índice al no entender nada de lo que intentaba comunicarle el cantante –va a llover, no es algo del otro mundo-

-¿Cómo que no?, si no nos vamos ahora voy a llegar empapado a casa y no quiero que Yuki me vea así- reclamó haciendo un pucherito.

El guitarrista rió abiertamente a la vez que rodeaba la espalda de su amigo con un brazo y lo alejaba de la ventana –Tomas un taxi y ahí se acabó el problema, de todos modos no puedes ir caminando-

Shuichi se vio vencido de nuevo, toda la tarde había inventado cualquier tipo de excusas que hicieran que el ensayo acabara temprano, mas ninguna le había resultado. Hiro era bastante perspicaz, no por nada era su mejor amigo, lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano y definitivamente a él no le podía engañar. Por otro lado a Suguru no le afectó ninguno de sus berrinches, por algo era el "Señor perfecto" y tanto K' como Sakano puntualizaron que hasta que no terminaran no se irían.

Volvió a sentarse totalmente resignado, quería llegar temprano para darle a Yuki una sorpresa, hasta tenía un brillante plan:

1°. Compraría algo para cenar, no la comida chatarra que tanto le fascinaba, esta noche nada de hamburguesas, ni pizzas, menos aquellos deliciosos pollos fritos acompañados de arroz con curry. Una lagrimita escapó de uno de sus ojos, pero era un sacrificio que debía aceptar por Yuki, ¡sí señor!, por SU Yuki. Así compraría comida de esas caras que sólo acostumbra la gente elegante, no importaba que su billetera quedara en la más profunda de las crisis, lo haría.

2°. Flores y velas para brindar un ambiente romántico a la ocasión, quería que todo pareciera como salido de un sueño, así Yuki sabría cuanto lo amaba, era una manera de compensarlo por lo bien que se portaba con él.

3°. Bueno, aquí es donde su plan tenía una serie de altercados, en otra época esto ya hubiera estado decidido, pero ahora... quería hablar con Yuki, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que lo necesitaba y que no se preocupara por él, que podían estar "juntos" como antes, pero... ¿era eso verdad?.

Se apretó nervioso la muñeca con su otra mano, no sabía como reaccionaría el escritor, ¿y si sólo conseguía enfadarlo?, aunque... esa no era su única preocupación. El doctor le había prohibido terminantemente cualquier tipo de esfuerzo y más si era de "ese" tipo, era consiente de que si empeoraba por esa situación el único que se sentiría responsable sería Yuki y era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

-¿Shuichi, estas bien?- intervino Hiro al notar que el pelirrosa parecía ido y no hacía caso a ninguna de las instrucciones que les daba K'.

-¿Eh?, ah... si, si, gomen nasai- se disculpó con una sonrisa la cual desapareció al instante.

-K'-san, creo que lo mejor sería dejar el ensayo aquí por hoy, estamos agotados y creo que Shuichi lo está más aún, lo digo porque este baka...- señaló a Shuichi que no hacía el menor caso a la discusión porque continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos –... no debe agitarse demasiado, además que ha trabajado con mucho más entusiasmo que otras veces y por esa razón hemos avanzado bastante con las nuevas canciones-

-También estoy de acuerdo, además sólo nos quedaban 45 minutos de ensayo, no es mucho, ya podremos recuperar ese tiempo en el siguiente- acotó Suguru.

-OK, si están en esas, por hoy voy a ser benevolente, but... help him, please- exclamó dirigiéndose hacia Hiro.

No necesitaba que le dijeran eso, ya que siempre lo haría, quería mucho a Shuichi como para dejar que alguien le hiciera daño, además que se lo había prometido cuando eran tan sólo unos niños: "Siempre estaré a tu lado y te cuidare".

Pensando en esto se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la compañía donde ya esperaba el Taxi que Hiro había llamado para el cantante.

-Sigo pensando en que no debiste molestarte, habría podido tomar uno afuera- habló el pelirrosa mientras Hiro le ayudaba a embarcarse en el automóvil.

-No querías que Yuki-san te viera empapado, ¿ne?... además no es conveniente que andes esperando sabiendo muy bien la condición en la que se encuentra la movilidad de tus piernas- Shuichi apartó la mirada algo enfadado por el comentario, odiaba que le recordaran a cada instante lo inútil que podía ser, porque así se sentía... inútil.

El pelirrojo no alcanzó a ver el gesto de su amigo ya que fue a dar unas cuantas instrucciones al chofer para seguidamente despedirse agitando una mano en lo alto y gritando un adiós que Shuichi no se molestó en corresponder debido a lo ensimismado que estaba.

Hiro vio con preocupación como el coche se alejaba, sabía perfectamente que el humor de su amigo había cambiado drásticamente debido a su comentario fuera de lugar, no cabía ninguna duda que a veces hablaba de más y para cuando se daba cuenta de aquello era muy tarde. Se reprochó interiormente, prometiéndose pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, no quería volver a lastimar a Shuichi.

El disgusto se borró de su rostro al ver a través de la ventana tan hermoso espectáculo, esperaba una tormenta pero nada de aquello... estaba nevando. Con satisfacción de dejó caer en el asiento para poder admirar mejor el descenso de los bellos copos blancos, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y contemplarlos en compañía de Yuki... ¡oh!, ¡casi lo olvidaba!.

-Un momento, Señor, Señor- se dirigió hacia el chofer.

-¿Qué sucede, niño?- frenó el automóvil mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al de ojos violeta.

-Antes de ir a mi casa necesito que le lleve a algunos otros lugares-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Observó a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro debido a la influencia del alcohol en su sangre, no podía creer que un niño como ese le hubiera invitado a un lugar tan refinado y distinguido, estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con personas de más edad y con más entendimiento en la materia, sin embargo, él era diferente... le recordaba a alguien y ése alguien era... a sí mismo.

Clavó su vista en el líquido que se vertía lentamente en su copa, ya era la tercera botella que terminaban y lo que comenzó con una formal discusión acerca de la admiración del chico por sus libros se había convertido en una charla íntima donde los más profundos secretos del joven salían a relucir abiertamente.

-Mi padre... no me entiende... – bebió un sorbo más de su copa mientras le extendía la otra recientemente servida al rubio –... quiere que lleve las riendas de su compañía, pero nunca... se detuvo a pensar... en lo que yo verdaderamente... quiero- bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, ocultando con el castaño cabello su rostro –sé que debo estar aburriéndole con mis... problemas... no es su obligación oírme... si lo desea podemos retirarnos... – dijo poniendo la copa ya vacía sobre la mesa.

-No se lo permitas... - intervino Yuki para sorpresa del chico que elevó la mirada en un instante –tu vida es TÚ vida, nadie tiene derecho... a intervenir... tu padre ya vivió la suya... es tu turno de vivir, eres joven, inteligente y muy guapo, estoy seguro que muchas puertas se abrirán a tu talento... -

El joven se sonrojó al oír tales palabras, nunca antes nadie le había comprendido o alentado en lo que en verdad deseaba y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente que algún día fuera su gran ídolo quien lo hiciera.

-Yu... Yuki-sensei, se lo agradezco... mucho-

-Ryohei, mi padre tampoco me comprendía y si llegué hasta donde estoy fue por algo que yo... yo mismo me prometí... no sería el niño débil que fui en el pasado... nadie... nadie volvería a... a aprovecharse de mí... jamás- el moreno miró con un orgullo tal que no le cabía en el rostro, desconociendo completamente el significado tan profundo que cabían en las palabras del escritor –Piénsalo... mientras tanto voy a refrescarme- dijo mirando despistadamente en dirección al baño para caballeros.

El joven de ojos verdes vio como la silueta del rubio desaparecía a través de la puerta y luego giró la vista hacia la pequeña pastilla que llevaba en las manos, por un momento dudó, ¿era justo hacerle eso?...

'_Tú lo quieres, ¿verdad?... te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, el que puedas cumplir tus sueños, entonces hazlo'_

El recordar las palabras que le había dicho aquel hombre le dieron las fuerzas que estaba necesitando y sin dudarlo depositó la blanca pastilla en la copa de vino recién servida del escritor, con rapidez la disolvió esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ganar el corazón del hombre a quien amaba desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- la voz detrás suyo le sobresaltó inesperadamente.

-Eh... volvió muy rápido Yuki-sensei- comentó algo nervioso, hecho que Yuki notó extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Eh?, ah, ¡no!, ¡no!, supongo que debo de haberme cansado yo también, es cierto, deberíamos retirarnos-

-Pues bien... - dijo dando unos cuantos pasos lejos de la mesa donde aun estaba el chico, pero al momento fue detenido por la mano de este en la muñeca de su saco.

-¡Espere Yuki-sensei!- el de ojos dorados se giró encontrándose con el joven que le extendía algo tímido la copa de vino que hace unos instantes vio en la mesa –por favor, una última vez-

-Paso, he bebido bastante por esta noche...-

-Por favor- rogó suplicante. Yuki alegó la insistencia del chico a que este también se encontraba algo pasadito de copas, así que encogiéndose de hombros le arrebató la bebida de las manos.

-Será la última y luego nos vamos- aseguró mientras veía como el más chico también bebía de otra copa acompañándolo en el último brindis de la noche.

Ryohei vio con tristeza como cada gota del líquido desaparecía en la boca del rubio, se arrepentía por breves instantes de lo que le hacía a aquella persona que sin pedirle nada a cambio le había ofrecido su amistad sincera. Por un momento pensó en quitarle la copa y acabar con esta farsa pero ya era muy tarde, no podía echarse para atrás y mucho más sabiendo lo que estaba en riesgo.

-Me creerás loco pero esta me supo mejor que las anteriores- exclamó viendo la copa de cristal vacía en sus manos –Bien, vámonos-

Ambos salieron al estacionamiento donde el rubio pidió que le trajeran su automóvil, mirando algo desconfiado al chico que por lo visto pensaba seguir acompañándolo.

-Y tú... ¿dónde vives?- preguntó para salir de dudas.

-Pues..... últimamente estoy viviendo solo en un departamento que alquilé, he decidido alejarme de mi padre por un tiempo, bueno... hasta que cambie de opinión... – dijo con algo de pesar en la voz.

Yuki sonrió al recordar como él había hecho exactamente lo mismo al ver que su padre no compartía sus mismas ideas en cuanto a querer ser escritor, pero nada había cambiado hasta la actualidad y sinceramente esperaba que con el joven fuera diferente.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa- dijo cogiendo las llaves que el empleado le entregaba.

-Gracias, Yuki-sensei-

-Sólo dime Yuki, creo que nos conocemos bien como para seguirnos con formalismos-

-Si... Yuki, pero antes..... si no le molesta... quisiera conocer la suya- habló tímidamente mientras se posicionaba en el asiento del copiloto del Mercedes negro que le pertenecía a su ídolo, pero al ver como este le miraba de manera rara continuó –no me malinterprete, yo sólo quiero poder visitarlo de vez en cuando para poder charlar sobre sus libros y... me pueda orientar...-

Sin aceptar o rechazar la idea el rubio tomó el control del automóvil dispuesto a arrancar. El moreno tomó eso como un si y sonrió por lo bajo sin que el mayor se diera cuenta.

En el camino no habían cruzado palabra alguna, Yuki prefirió no obligarlo, seguramente estaba cansado, la velada había resultado muy agotadora.

Finalmente faltaba muy poco para llegar a su casa, de seguro Shuichi ya estaba allí, esperando con algunas de las típicas comidas que acostumbraba, 'Espero que pizza' pensó al ya resignarse a tener que elegir entre uno de esos platillos rápidos.

El rubio notó como su acompañante parecía ido, así que ya estando muy cerca prefirió preguntar la dirección de su casa para llevarlo como le había prometido.

-Ya casi llegamos, es aquella- señaló el gran edificio de incontables pisos que se alzaba en aquella zona lujosa -Ryohei... – estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando el castaño se le adelantó.

-Yuki-sensei, a usted... yo... ¿yo le parezco atractivo?- el escritor se quedó sin palabras, ¿a qué iba aquella pregunta?. Al no recibir respuesta de su parte el joven con algo de timidez pegó su cuerpo al del rubio en claro gesto de insinuación –Sé... sé que soy un hombre... y que amar a otro esta mal, pero... pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo pisando el freno de golpe obligando a Yuki a realizar algunas maniobras para no estrellarse, buscando estacionamiento a un lado del camino.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- el beso que recibió de improviso lo calló, el joven había dejado su asiento para acomodarse por sobre las piernas del escritor mientras una de sus manos recorría la entrepierna de este.

-... también sé que lo quieres como yo..... que me deseas como yo siempre te he deseado... Yuki... si me quieres sólo pídelo, puedo darte mucho más que esto...- añadió pasando la mano descaradamente por sobre la notoria erección del rubio.

-¡Ahh!...- gimió fuertemente al contacto de las nalgas del chico contra su sexo.

No sabía que le pasaba, la mente se le quedó en blanco, sólo la sensación de lujuria que le invadía cabía en su cerebro, la manera en que el chico se frotaba contra su parte más sensible llegó a excitarlo hasta el límite, lo cogió de los hombros tirando de su ropa salvajemente en un intento por desnudarlo.

-Pídemelo... y seré tuyo... – insistió el moreno incitándolo a llegar más lejos.

-Te... te deseo, ¡Ah!-

-Aquí no... - dijo deteniéndolo con un susurro sensual en su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo para darle un pequeño mordisco después –vamos a tu casa... –

El escritor no espero ni un segundo y abrió la puerta, ambos salieron abrazados y besándose desenfrenadamente, ni siquiera notando la nevada que caía en las afueras, sin saber cómo aparecieron en la entrada del departamento de Eiri, quien la abrió bruscamente al no poder controlar sus impulsos.

Cerró la puerta azotándola, mientras guiaba entre beso y beso al castaño hacia su habitación, lo tendió sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y estaba listo para dirigirse a casa, incluso a su anterior lista se había sumado un nuevo artículo, un hermosa prenda de vestir algo ligera que consistía en una camisa café crema algo translúcida que dejaba ver los rasgos de la piel de su portador, además de unos pantalones negros de cuero que le quedaban bastante ceñidos al cuerpo, no podía quejarse, con esto haría muy feliz a Yuki, además que...

Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse todos las posibles reacciones que podía tener el rubio con respecto a la decisión que había tomado, sabía que en el fondo él también deseaba aquello pero no lo hacía por temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

-Yuki, quiero que sepas que no me importa, que lo que más deseo en este mundo es poder estar contigo nuevamente, sentirte en mi... no, no, no, si le digo eso me callara a coscorrones, mejor... Yuki, he mejorado con el tiempo, ya no tienes por que preocuparte.... no, no, no y NO!, ¿por qué es tan difícil?, mejor le digo de una vez... Yuki, quiero tener sexo contigo como antes... –

Varias gotitas resbalaron por la cabeza del conductor ante los comentarios totalmente desinhibidos del joven al cual transportaba, quien al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que hablaba y de las palabras tan comprometedoras que decía cada vez.

-Eh..... - como un milagro vio su destino finalizado, aunque para su sorpresa estuvo a punto de chocar contra un coche negro mal estacionado, obligándose a realizar maniobras para no impactar contra el, algo que a duras penas consiguió -Señor, ya llegamos...- dijo en un suspiro aliviado. Shuichi bastante feliz como para analizar el por qué del nerviosismo del pobre hombre sacó su billetera y le pagó el costo del transporte.

-Quédese con el cambio- dijo mientras le extendía algunos billetes y cerraba la puerta del automóvil con la mano en la cual cargaba una cantidad considerable de bolsas-

Vio con alegría que la nevada continuaba, esperaba convencer a Yuki para admirarla juntos después de la cena, pero primero lo primero.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Penetró con fuerza en el interior del cuerpo del pequeño, quien gimió sonoramente a la invasión sintiendo un dolor inimaginable al ser la primera vez que tenía relaciones con alguien.

-¡Ahhhhh!.... ¡Yuki!-

Sus manos recorrieron deseosas la piel suave bajo su cuerpo, deteniéndose justamente cerca del vientre del muchacho, atrapando entre sus dedos la excitación del joven, comenzando a masajearla con fuerza.

Sus caderas se elevaron buscando más contacto con la piel que entraba y salía de su interior, dejando atrás el dolor que había cesado y concentrándose en la ola de placer que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Ahora... pídemelo tu, pídeme más y te lo daré... ¡Ah!- habló con dificultad a la vez que embestía en un ritmo bastante acelerado –pídeme más... Shuichi...-

Los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza debido al dolor que le produjo oír el nombre de "él" en labios del hombre a quien amaba, pensaba en ese cantante al hacerlo suyo, sabía que las pastillas cumplían esa función... pero aún así... le dolía...

-Te amo... – añadió besando los labios del moreno ante unos ojos llenos de lágrimas que los veían desde la puerta.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI: ** Aquí hace su regreso AMAI-CHAN, se supone que este capítulo lo tenía que subir ayer pero como la conexión estaba terrible pues... se me arruinó el plan ¬¬ (sino pregúnteles a Zafiro, Clari y Sami que acompañaron mi desgracia), lo bueno es que ahora si que si.

Espero les haya gustado el Prólogo, ¿qué pasara?, ¿volveré con mi rutina de locasadomaniaca y demás?, ¿cómo terminará este rollo?, respuestas al siguiente.

Gracias por los reviews por el Epilogo de "El Camino Perdido", espero que también me apoyen con "En tus manos", por eso mis agradecimientos especiales a:

Eli-chan1, Cerdo Volador, Angeli Murasaki, Tikal-Neo, Sehren Kou, Nattyxan, Zafiro, Hikaru Itsuko, Haruka, Dannan, Angy Kohai, Dary Kyana, Chihiro, nat-chan07, lady darkness, Zoldick Neo Queen, litaotk44 y Aitala Kenobi.

Y como no olvidarme a las chicas del mail:

Palagata, Claudia-chan, Natalia, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan, Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada y a Ashley Vulpix.

En si, gracias a TODAS, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ya conocen la famosísima FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con reviews ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (eso creo).

Sayonara y hasta el siguiente noda!.


	2. Una triste melodía

**ACLARACIÓN: **Gravitation no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosísima Maki Murakami-sama n.n, este es un fic hecho con el único fin de entretener a sus lectoras, así que cualquier demanda esta fuera de lugar.

Y llegamos al capítulo 1, gracias a todas las que leyeron, es para ustedes y por ustedes que este fic va hacia delante. Gomen por la tardanza T-T pero tenia que estudiar para algunas pruebas de la facultad y... bueno, ya tendré tiempo para escribir todo lo que quiera en las notas XD, así que vamos al fic!.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA TRISTE MELODÍA

En el capítulo anterior:

Los ojos verdes se cerraron con fuerza debido al dolor que le produjo oír el nombre de "él" en labios del hombre a quien amaba, pensaba en ese cantante al hacerlo suyo, sabía que las pastillas cumplían esa función... pero aún así... le dolía...

Te amo... – añadió besando los labios del moreno ante unos ojos llenos de lágrimas que los veían desde la puerta.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La nieve caía copiosa dando vida a aquella ciudad a momentos monótona, alegrando los corazones de cientos de personas que veían con total admiración como la misma se expandía en a lo largo de la metrópoli.

En las sombras apoyó una mano en el cristal del que estaba compuesta la puerta corrediza que se encontraba a su delante, la cual le transmitió lo frío del exterior, observando admirado como la noche había cambiado trascendentalmente.

Es... nieve... – se dijo a sí mismo con cierto tono de melancolía en la voz.

Suspirando hondo corrió la puerta y dio unos pasos fuera de esta hacia el balcón en uno de los pisos del gigantesco edificio que era su cárcel para encarar de lleno a las partículas que caían gentilmente desde el cielo. Extendió una mano logrando capturar un pequeño copo blanquecino, lo observó por breves instantes antes de que este se derritiera por completo convirtiéndose en cristalinas gotas que resbalaron por sus dedos.

¿Cómo algo tan frágil y pequeño podía irradiar tanta belleza, embelesando al más duro con una mirada, con un gesto de calidez, con toda su pureza...

En el viento oyó a su risa, esa que era única. El lazo que mantenía sujeto su pelo resbaló facilitando el trabajo de la fría brisa que elevó las largas hebras negras elegantemente, meciéndolas en un continuo vaivén.

Bajó la mano permitiendo que el agua siguiera su curso, respirando profundamente el fresco aroma del ambiente, dejándose llevar por el pasado que revivía con cada frío roce sobre su piel.

Ko... ichi... –

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos nublaron su mirada momentáneamente, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba al momento en el que el mundo, sus ilusiones y su corazón se hacían añicos.

Soltó la bolsa que sostenía en las manos instintivamente, la misma que hizo un ruido casi inaudible al caer conjuntamente con sus lagrimas, las cuales empaparon su rostro joven, borrando la gran sonrisa que llevaba segundos atrás. Sentía como el tiempo se detenía, como el silencio interrumpía cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sólo él y aquel cuadro tan triste... sólo él y su dolor...

Desvió la mirada clavándola en el piso, negándose a aceptar lo que sus ojos le mostraban tan cruelmente, viendo con suma tristeza la bolsa que yacía a sus pies y en la que llevaba tan ilusionado el atuendo especial que pensaba ponerse en ése mismo instante y había comprado sólo por él...

¡YUKI!... ¡ahhh!- cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír la voz joven gritar el nombre del escritor, aquel nombre que alguna vez saliera de sus labios en tantas situaciones similares, sin embargo... ahora...

Dio media vuelta, apoyando su espalda contra la pared a un lado de la puerta que permanecía semiabierta, haciendo intentos vanos por seguir manteniéndose en pie, obligándose a no derramar más lágrimas, recibiendo cada gemido proveniente de la habitación como una daga directa a lo más profundo de su ser.

_Te amo..._

Se llevó ambas manos en su pecho, presionando con fuerza la delgada chaqueta naranja que llevaba, recordando con sumo dolor las palabras que acababa de oír y que iban dirigidas a otra persona, aquella que había llenado el espacio que él no podía, aquel que habitaba el corazón del escritor en su lugar...

'¿No me amabas a mi, Yuki?'

Su cuerpo resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el piso a la vez que negaba con la cabeza todo lo que estaba sucediendo, rogaba que fuera un sueño, que pudiera despertar y verse en los brazos de Yuki como tantas mañanas que aparecían lejanas e ilusorias en su mente.

Cubrió su rostro con una mano, intentando calmar el llanto incontenible que escapaba de sus ojos violetas.

¿Por... por qué...?- susurró débilmente mientras la mano que llevaba en el rostro descendía lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, descubriendo un pequeño dije con forma de dos corazones entrelazados que era sostenido en una fina cadena de oro que rodeaba su cuello, regalo que el escritor le había dado hace tan sólo dos semanas. Lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la imagen del dije se trasladara a su palma, por un momento quiso arrancarlo de su cuello, borrar todo recuerdo suyo... pero no podía, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para acabar lo único que le permitía respirar... vivir...

Lo siento... – dijo poniéndose de pie apoyado en la pared –lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo...- habló mirando por última vez a hacia la puerta antes de echarse a correr para alejarse del departamento y de la vida del escritor.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Tantos meses internado después de accidente en el coche, tantos meses y ahora esto.

Operación...

Vio con algo de desesperación como la luz por encima de la puerta del quirófano seguía roja, se arrepentía de no haber acompañado a Ryuichi y Noriko a la cafetería... pero sinceramente no podía dejarlo ni por un instante. La operación llevaba cerca de cinco horas y no daban señales de terminar pronto. La incertidumbre la estaba matando, ¿y si sucedía lo mismo que las anteriores veces, ¿y si Thoma no volvía a ser el mismo jamás?.

Thoma...- se llevó una mano a la boca recordando los ataques de furia que había tenido el rubio después de cada una de esas operaciones, no soportaba verlo así, ni la sombra de quien solía ser, el hombre distinguido, educado, su más grande amor... su esposo.

Sus ojos verdes se veían apagados, llenos de rencor, ¿a quien iba ese odio, ¿dónde estaba el hombre de quien se enamoró y que tanta falta le hacía?... ¿dónde...?.

¿Por qué Thoma, ¿por qué no quieres vernos, ¿por qué no me avisaste que hoy te operaban?- reprochó a la imagen mental que tenía del rubio. Hace más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de él, sólo que había exigido cero visitas, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella que era su esposa.

Como si sus ruegos fueran oídos la luz roja cambió a una verde provocando que saliera de sus meditaciones y se dirigiera a toda prisa hasta la entrada a la Sala de operaciones a la espera de noticias sobre el estado de su esposo.

Uno de los enfermeros fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, quitándose a su paso la mascarilla de la boca se detuvo frente a la mujer que a su parecer era más atractiva de lo que le habían contado.

Uesugi-san, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa algo confiada a la mujer de pelo castaño, 'tal como esperaba el señor Seguchi', pensó para sí.

Así es, ¿cómo está mi marido?- fue lo único que atinó a decir, porque que en su mente no cabía algo más en que pensar que no se tratase del rubio -¿esta bien, ¡¿mi marido esta bien!- continuó tomando inconscientemente el brazo del hombre, apretándolo en su angustia.

No se preocupe señora, su esposo no podría estar mejor- habló con algo de ironía en la voz –tranquilícese –

¡Gomen nasai!- dijo bastante apenada al notar dónde estaba su mano, quitándola de inmediato -Eso significa que... –

Todo salió a la perfección, Seguchi-san estará bien dentro de poco, claro que más detalles se los darán los médicos que participaron en la operación, es mas, yo no debía haberle dicho nada, pero lo vi necesario al verla tan angustiada-

Se lo agradezco, en verdad... muchas gracias- inclinó la cabeza en acto de respeto, algo más aliviada al saber que no sólo la condición de su marido mejoraría con aquello sino también todo aquello por lo que había luchado a lo largo de su carrera y tanto deseaba retomar.

No tiene por que agradecérmelo aún, todavía no acabo de comunicarle lo que el señor Seguchi me pidió que le dijera personalmente-

¿Thoma, ¿qué le dijo mi marido?- la preocupación comenzó a invadirla nuevamente, Thoma no querría que...

No quiere que ver a nadie, así que le rogaría que se retiraran todas aquellas personas que vinieron de visita, si usted las conoce por favor sería bueno que se los comunicara- habló serenamente.

¿Por qué...?- murmuró con evidentes lágrimas en el rostro -¿hay algo que me esté ocultando, usted debe saberlo, por favor... ¡dígamelo!... –

Lo siento señora, quisiera poder saber algo más pero sólo soy un simple enfermero... lo único que haría sería el limitarme a darle un consejo- Mika lo miró esperanzada, como si de algún modo sus palabras lograran calmarla –su esposo no necesita estresarse más de lo que ya esta, denle esa calma que esta buscando y estoy seguro que dentro de poco accederá a verla, fue un placer conocerla- imitó el gesto de reverencia de la mujer y se alejó no sin antes darle un apretón de manos.

Su corazón se apaciguó reflejándose claramente en la mirada de esperanza que llevaba en el rostro, probablemente tuviera razón, aunque todavía le quedaba una posibilidad.

Se lo tengo que comunicar a Eiri-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

¡AHHHHHH!...- gritó a una nueva arremetida del cuerpo del rubio en su interior, las cuales se habían vuelto salvajes desde hacía rato. No importaba el dolor, el saber que aquello no era más que sexo, que el rubio no sentía lo mismo que él... al fin lo había conseguido.

El ver sus ojos, el sentir el sudor de su piel, el deseo en su cuerpo... el hecho de ser suyo a pesar de todo era lo que le importaba, era el primer paso, ganaría su amor de una u otra manera.

¡Ah!... ¡Yu... Yuki!- gimió al momento en que el susodicho salía y volvía a penetrarlo de manera algo brusca, llenándolo con su placer al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en ambos abdómenes.

El escritor se dejó caer en el pecho del muchacho, respirando agitado a la par con los jadeos del moreno.

Te amo, Shu... – murmuró cerrando los ojos debido al cansancio, dejándose llevar por el sueño que le llegaba con más fuerza, quedando profundamente dormido a los pocos instantes.

Un último suspiro salió por los labios del joven, quien al igual que el rubio se había quedado exhausto.

Yuki... sensei...- susurró mientras acariciaba la tersa piel pálida de su rostro cubierta aún por el sudor cristalino, testigo de la pasión que habían experimentado.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron viendo el rostro agotado del rubio antes de rodear con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su ahora amante. Jamás imaginó llegar tan lejos, que el deseo de tantos años se hiciese realidad de la noche a la mañana. Apartó algunos mechones dorados de la frente sudada de su dueño, sonriendo al saber que ya no habrían impedimentos para ganar el corazón del hombre al que amaba, la triste mirada violeta de hace algunos instantes le daba la seguridad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Su cuerpo se movía violentamente a cada embestida, arqueando la espalda en busca de un contacto más profundo con el cuerpo del rubio el cual le hacía estremecer con cada caricia, con cada hambriento beso que le exigía.

Elevó una mano para rozar el pálido rostro del escritor, quien la tomó de inmediato apartándola de allí, acercándose para besarle nuevamente. Volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas, no por el dolor, eso ya era cosa del pasado, eran de felicidad...

Te amo... – pronunció el escritor al separarse lentamente haciendo que su llanto se intensificara, no importaba que sólo fuera una ilusión momentánea, esas palabras significaban mucho para él y más viniendo del hombre a quien ahora pertenecía, al que le había regalado lo más preciado que tenía... su primera vez...

Los suaves rayos de luz interrumpieron por un momento el hechizo en el cual lo tenían envuelto esas hermosas pupilas doradas, haciendo que volteara inevitablemente hacia la puerta, la cual, para su sorpresa vio entreabierta.

'Él... él es...', pensó al reconocer la silueta que permanecía estática en la entrada y que los miraba con una tristeza indescriptible.

Sus verdes ojos se quedaron fijos en los violetas que no parecían tomarle mayor importancia, parecía haberse muerto allí en pie al verlos juntos, al enterarse que lo había engañado, era su oportunidad.

Dejando atrás todo remordimiento extendió una mano rodeando el cuello del rubio, obligándolo a que lo besara nuevamente a la vez que enroscaba sus piernas a la cintura de este de una manera mucho más atrevida al saber que eran observados por aquel a quien consideraba el único obstáculo en su felicidad.

¡YUKI!... ¡ahhh!- gimió intencionadamente, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como el pelirrosa se alejaba de la puerta claramente destrozado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN DEL FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un leve movimiento del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sintiendo como era ahora el escritor quien buscaba más contacto con él. Rodeándolo con fuerza de la cintura se abrazó a su pequeño cuerpo dejándolo a una distancia mínima, transmitiéndole el calor inmenso que tenía.

Llegarás a amarme Yuki, tanto como yo te amo ahora- besó sus labios aún dormido cobijándose en su pecho, dejándose envolver también por el sueño, teniendo la certeza de que sus palabras se harían realidad.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Las bruscas pisadas rompieron el silencio que se había apoderado de la ciudad, corría lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, ni el viento helado combinado con la fuerte nevada que ahora caía podían detenerlo.

No sabía a donde iba, en su mente sólo quedaba una profunda huella de dolor incurable, una verdad que jamás quiso aceptar.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota, Yuki no lo esperaría por siempre, era natural que terminara cansándose de un bueno para nada, de una carga, una responsabilidad que no le pertenecía, de alguien que lo había engañado un montón de veces y que ahora pagaba todas y cada una de ellas.

Se detuvo en seco, ¿De qué servía luchar si todo se acababa de una u otra manera, estaba cansado de tanto dolor.

No más... – dijo en la soledad de la desierta calle.

Sus pies finalmente se dieron por vencidos haciendo que su cuerpo impactara con el frío piso de concreto ahora cubierto totalmente con la nieve que comenzaba a intensificarse terriblemente.

Se odió en ese instante viendo su debilidad al no poder ni siquiera mantenerse en pie, una de las secuelas de sus viejas heridas, por eso Yuki no lo quería, por eso buscó a alguien más.

Se quedó allí, estático, a merced de la fuerte tormenta que comenzaba a cubrirlo con su blanco manto, siendo sus lágrimas lo único que se movía con total libertad –quiero morir... Yuki... perdona... por no decirte adiós... – dijo tiritando, con la voz apagándosele lentamente, dejándose abrazar por el sueño que comenzó a llegarle -... ya me di cuenta que este sueño... se acabó... –

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir el repiqueteo de su móvil en algún lugar de la habitación, gruño momentáneamente mientras se asía con fuerza de la cálida piel de su acompañante, descansando su frente en la espalda de este, prestándole más atención a él que al sonido que comenzaba a parecerle tremendamente molesto.

Nuevamente el sonido parecía destrozarle los tímpanos, no sabía como Shuichi aún podía dormir tan profundamente con aquello. Apretó los dientes al resignarse a contestar, de otra manera no podría dormir tranquilo, soltó la cintura de su "koi" y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, estaba muy cerca de la puerta semiabierta siendo alumbrado por la luz que provenía del exterior.

'Maldita sea, ¿la dejé encendida?' se preguntó interiormente, no recordando bien el por qué ya que nunca se le escapaban detalles como esos. Levantó el teléfono celular que llevaba tiempo sonando sin cesar, al parecer debería ser algo urgente para que insistieran de semejante manera.

¿Si?- contestó con la total molestia en su voz, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza intentando calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no estaba para que un bromista le jugara una de las suyas a esa hora de la noche.

/ ¿Eiri/- reconoció la voz femenina que provenía del otro lado.

¿Qué diablos quieres, ¿no te das cuenta que es bastante tarde, no tengo tiempo para tonterías- por más que fuera su hermana la que le hablara no tenía el derecho de molestarlo esas horas.

/ Eiri, por favor, no son tonterías, necesito que vengas al hospital central /-

¿Hospital?- el claro llanto de su hermana a través del teléfono lo alarmó.

/ Thoma... Thoma ha sido operado y según los doctores salió con bien, no desea ver a nadie pero estoy segura de que si tu se lo pides él no se negará, Eiri... por favor... /-

Hospital... Shuichi...- sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente mientras giraba su rostro hacia la persona que permanecía en la cama cubierta con las sábanas.

/ ¿Eiri?... Eiri, ¿estas ahí, ¿sucede algo con Shuichi?... Ei... /– el rubio cortó la comunicación dejando que le móvil resbalara por sus manos, notando recién que se encontraba desnudo y como sangre seca cubría su miembro y parte de sus manos.

No, no pude haberlo... haberlo hecho...- titubeó recordando vagas escenas de momentos atrás.

¿Qué había pasado? lo último que recordaba era la dulce mirada del pelirrosa antes de besarlo, no era posible que hubiese llegado a tanto, Shuichi aún no podía... el no estaba listo aún para...

Temeroso se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama donde el pequeño cuerpo descansaba apaciblemente -... Shu... ¿Shuichi...?- levantó suavemente las sábanas topándose con lo que sus ojos jamás imaginaron, ¡él no era Shuichi!.

No puede ser... ¡Ryohei!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Abrió sus párpados lentamente topándose de lleno con la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba, se sentía algo mareado, no sabiendo por qué estaba allí.

¿El departamento... de Yuki? ¿Estoy... muerto...?- susurró con la voz apagada, sintiendo como iba a desvanecerse de un momento a otro, las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo, nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso como ahora, ni siquiera cuando lo drogaban para ser violado tantas veces.

Estornudó -Al menos en esa ocasión tenía algo porque vivir, algo que me ataba a este mundo y me obligaba a luchar con todas mis fuerzas... ¿ahora qué me queda?... he perdido lo más he amado... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo... no dudaría... yo... –

Ladeó la cabeza haciendo que en el acto algo cayera de su frente, sacó una mano de la protección de las sábanas para palpar que este algo era un pequeño pañuelo humedecido que encontraba bastante caliente.

Se llevó una mano a la frente para constatar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sin mucho cuidado logró ponerse difícilmente en pie, sintiendo el suave roce de la tela perteneciente a la camisa holgada que llevaba como única prenda encima.

Yuki... no... – balbuceó sintiéndose mareado.

¿Cómo era posible que el escritor fuera tan cínico y saliera por él después de lo que había pasado?.

No iba a quedarse, pensaba salir de allí ahora mismo, no quería verlo.

En un momento de lucidez de repente sintió algo extraño. Desesperado se pasó una mano por el cuello buscando su cadenita, pero no había nada... ¿qué estaba pasando? los mareos se hicieron más fuertes, la vista se le nubló y su cuerpo cedió de un momento a otro, siendo sostenido fuertemente por unos brazos antes de que llegara al piso.

La borrosa silueta que distinguía con dificultad se aclaró mostrándole el rubio cabello que cubría parcialmente sus ojos –¿Yuki...?– dijo casi sin creérselo empezando a llorar inevitablemente, lo que menos quería era volver a enfrentarlo, que le dijera que ya no lo quería, que fuera él mismo quien acabara de confirmar todos sus temores.

Sin embargo "Yuki" no respondió al llamado.

Yo... te vi... con ese chico... y... salí de casa... Yuki... ¿por... qué..., si estas... harto de mi... yo... hubiese preferido que... que me lo dijeras... a tener que...- el beso en su cuello lo detuvo –... ha... ha sido mi culpa... lo sé... yo te obligué a hacer eso... y... –

Algunas lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Shuichi al sentir los labios de su amante sobre los suyos, acallando las palabras que tanto le dolerían decir, ya no le importaba si eso en realidad estaba pasando o era producto de la fiebre en su cuerpo, no quería que ese momento terminara, no quería que Yuki se alejara de él...

Se quedaba quieto, dejándose besar por los mismos labios que habían probado los de otro hace sólo unos instantes, pero... ya no importaba.

Abrió la boca consiguiendo que la lengua del "escritor" se adentrara en ella, explorando cada uno de los rincones que tan bien conocía, acariciando la lengua del joven pelirrosa que se ofrecía enteramente para él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dejándose hacer todo cuanto el rubio quisiese, tomando finalmente una decisión.

Amaba a Yuki por sobretodas las cosas, no podía negarlo era débil ante él, ante sus besos, antes sus caricias; aquello podía ser una mentira y él estaría dispuesto a creerla, borrando de su mente todo lo pasado, sólo por él, por la persona a que amaba más que a su vida.

Yuki... – llamó débilmente al separarse de la boca del rubio –quiero... quiero que me... que me tomes... – dijo sin titubear.

Mas el "rubio" no contestó.

Ante el silencio a su petición Shuichi llevó una mano hasta el brazo de su koi, palpando la fina tela de la cual estaba compuesta dicha prenda -... no quiero... obligarte a que busques... eso... en otros... no entiendes... que prefiero morir siendo tuyo... a morirme... sin ti... tómame... –

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación arrancando nuevas lágrimas de los violáceos ojos del pequeño.

O es que... en verdad ya no me quieres... ¿es eso..., ha sido mi culpa... por no poder corresponderte, por... – un débil gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el suave contacto de los dedos del "rubio" que acariciaban el contorno de su cuerpo bajo la fina tela de la camisa, desde el pecho hasta sus caderas.

Los rosados labios se vieron atrapados nuevamente en el beso apasionado que le brindaba su pareja, jugueteando al rozar con la lengua del otro una y otra vez.

Ah... ¡Yuki!- gimió aún en su boca al contacto de la mano del susodicho sobre su sexo, quien acariciándolo de manera lenta consiguió robarle muchos más gemidos que se volvieron casi desesperados.

Ya ni los labios del "escritor" sobre los suyos podían contener el placer que emanaba de su cuerpo, un placer que hace mucho no sentía y que tanto como el rubio lo estaba necesitando. El ritmo de las caricias de Yuki acabarían por vencerlo, no quería terminar allí, necesitaba hacer sentir a su amante que no encontraría en otra persona lo mismo que él podía darle.

Con mucho pesar llevó una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre la mano del "escritor" que aún estaba bastante concentrada en masturbarlo –Yu... ki... para... por favor ¡ah, no quiero... ¡ah!... terminar tan pronto... – haciendo caso de las palabras del chico detuvo sus caricias para fijar su vista en las pequeñas manitas que hacían varios intentos por desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, sonriendo maliciosamente intentó ayudar pero las mismas lo detuvieron.

Esto déjamelo, que ya casi... – un inoportuno mareo hizo que se fuera para atrás quedando cayendo de espaldas sobre la alfombra, sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a incorporarse, topándose de improviso con la tibia mano del "rubio" sobre su frente, aseverando que su fiebre en verdad estaba altísima.

Lo miró con una sonrisa, hace tiempo que no veía a ese chico y jamás pensó que la vez que volviera a hacerlo sería de esta manera, tocó su frente y ahí encontró la respuesta a la actitud del pequeño, la fiebre le impedía que lo reconociera y eso iba a aprovecharlo.

Bajó la mano para luego posarla en su hombro, rodeando con un brazo el delgado cuerpo desnudo del pequeño, levantándolo de un momento a otro, obligándole a recostarse sobre el colchón para que "descansara" sabiendo que esto era lo que el pelirrosa no quería y tal como esperó a los pocos segundo oyó una queja.

No... yo... estoy bien...– con decisión, Shuichi se apoyó sobre una mano a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo nuevamente para sentarse, abrazando con la otra el cuello del supuesto escritor a quien volvió a besar haciéndole saber que no desistiría en su decisión. Volvió a tomar la camisa terminando por desabrochar los últimos botones a la vez que con sutileza hizo que la prenda resbalara por los hombros del rubio.

Sus dedos resbalaron hasta llegar a su pantalón el cuál para su sorpresa estaba abierto, lo bajó delicadamente junto con la ropa interior, liberando lo que tanto deseaba.

Un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios al tocar por error la sensible piel endurecida a causa de la excitación, no pudiendo evitar que sus dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de su extensión, queriéndole brindar el placer que el "escritor" le había dado antes.

Lo que comenzó con ligeras caricias se convirtió en un vaivén desenfrenado de la mano del pequeño, quien no contento con lo que hacia se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón tal y como se encontraba él, guiando su mano hasta que su sexo rozara con el suyo en caricias mutuas.

Shuichi sentía como ya no aguantaría más era demasiado para él y seguramente también para Yuki, aunque no oía sus gemidos también sabía que disfrutaba con todo aquello.

¡Yuki...!- fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar salir todo su placer el cual también fue seguido por el del rubio.

La agitada respiración de su boca fue cortada por el sutil beso que le brindaba el "escritor" posiblemente satisfecho por su acción, un gesto que vio irreal por culpa de la fiebre que le impedía notar con claridad e incluso hacerle olvidar por ratos lo que estaba y por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón, llevándose consigo a "Yuki", el cual quedó a cuatro patas sobre él con las rodillas en medio de sus piernas. Shuichi extendió una mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su koi y buscando dar a entender lo que quería abrió las piernas.

Yuki... hazme tuyo... onegai... - pidió con lágrimas en los ojos temiendo la negación a su pedido, ocultando lo aturdido que se encontraba, negándose a perder la consciencia como su cuerpo se lo estaba ordenando desde hacia un rato.

El hombre sonrió con malicia a tan apetitosa propuesta, claro que iba a hacer suyo a ese mocoso, era lo que habían planeado desde el principio, no? Iba a desgarrarlo, a destruirlo.

Las manos de "Yuki" recorrieron la perfecta piel de las piernas del joven, deteniéndose en el contorno de sus caderas, donde con un suave movimiento indicó que se diera la vuelta. Shuichi quedó boca abajo y estuvo a punto de dejarse vencer por la fiebre de no ser por los dedos húmedos del rubio que rondaron su entrada acariciando la zona de manera incitante.

¡Ah!... ¡Yuki!... ¡ah! ¡ah!... – gimió al sentir las suaves caricias que el rubio le propinaba, advirtiendo que de un momento a otro ingresarían en su interior –¡Ahh!... – se llevó una mano a la boca intentando acallar sus propios gemidos al sentir claramente como el escritor internaba ambos dedos en su cuerpo.

¡Ahhhhhh!...- gritó a la invasión sintiendo como la zona se abría difícilmente, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada para no dejarse oír, la verdad ahora sabía por qué le habían prohibido tanto el tener sexo, no era como antes, se estaba desgarrando con cada movimiento.

Lloró en silencio esto pasaba de ser agradable a tremendamente doloroso, y lo peor es que apenas comenzaba, percibió como los dedos salían de su cuerpo, para ser reemplazados por el miembro del "escritor".

Se mordió el labio inferior anticipándose al dolor que sentiría, iba a aguantarlo todo... por Yuki.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras "Yuki" comenzaba a penetrarlo, las abundantes lágrimas nos se hicieron esperar, su cuerpo se arqueó de dolor a la vez que un hilillo de sangre emanaba de su labio ante la fuerza con la que se lo estaba mordiendo.

Gimoteó al momento en el que el escritor quedó totalmente dentro sabiendo que la poca calma que aún le quedaba se esfumaría nuevamente.

El hombre comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y pausada, después de todo no iba a ser muy violento con el chiquillo, no después de lo mucho que había llegado a excitarlo y más al haberse entregado con tanta devoción, patético.

Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de dar la primera embestida algo brusca, llegando a sentir el ligero temblor en el pequeño cuerpo bajo él, salió nuevamente para empujar esta vez con mayor fuerza.

El cuerpo del más chico se contraría ante cada embestida. Shuichi no podía aguantarlo, las fuerzas se le iban.

¡Ahhhhhhh...!- la boca de Shuichi no pudo seguir acallada en la almohada y salió de su escondite dejando escapar un grito de dolor profundo cuando "Yuki" se adentró lo más que podía en su cuerpo. Sintió como un líquido invadía su interior y no era precisamente el orgasmo del rubio, había comenzado a sangrar.

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **Konnichiwa, espero les haya gustado el cap. La verdad es un milagro que lo suba hoy, antes que nada no sé que rayos pasó con mi documento (desapareció como si nada o.o), asi que tuve que volver a escribirlo T-T cosa que no pude hacer nada rápido a causa de que tenía algunas pruebas en la facultad y eso me quitó un tiempo tremendo, mil disculpas por esta tardanza, ya veré como recompensar n.n si saben a lo que me refiero.

Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews, me sorprendí al ver tantos o.o y me puse más contenta todavía, por eso no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que estaba en deuda y con remordimientos nocturnos al no haber actualizado, así que gomen gomen gooooomen, procuraré subir el otro cuanto antes.

Bueno aquí mis respuestas a los reviews:

Zafiro: La primera en leer el fic, gracias por los deseos, es una alivio que no haya tenido problema para subirlo esta vez (con lo que me costó la otra ¬¬) y creo que no te equivocas con lo de futuro negro U.U. Cuídate tu también!.

Eli-chan1: Eliiiii me vas a matar, ¿pero qué se la va a hacer?... soy cruel! (corrijo... "somos crueles") n.n y Shu esta en nuestro camino así que sólo queda compadecernos del pobre T-T, es una alegría volver y aunque no sea muy seguido estaré acá con las actualizaciones... ejem... y tu también niña... ¡actualiza!.

Hikari-chan: Jajajaja, veamos como va la cosa, ¿Yuki merece a Shuichi?... mmmmm... eso hasta yo lo pongo en duda, esperemos que vendrá después, quien sabe. Bye bye no da.

Lahome: Creo que ya se sabe algo de Thoma, ¿cómo percudirá esto en la relación de Yuki y Shuichi, ¿Y habrá tenido él algo que ver con todo esto, respuestas al siguiente. PD: Gomen por la tardanza T-T.

Randa1: Sé que actualicé muuuuuuuy tarde (esa no es mi costumbre) y tengo que dar disculpas a todas, lo cierto es que el 2 saldrá muy rápido en compensación, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos no da.

Sabrina: Si, soy cruel T-T, no sabes cuanto me fascina, me alegra que te este gustando, nos vemos al siguiente!.

Cerdo Volador: Jajajajaja me alegra que te gusten (con respecto al sadomasoquismo), este fic guarda muchas sorpresas asi que no te pierdas el siguiente. Sayonaraaa!.

shinta-kun: Muchas gracias por las palabras de ánimo, me siento muy halagada al tener nuevos lectores n.n no sabes cuanto, espero me sigas en esta y en las siguientes, nos vemos.

Melissa-yueirishu: Jejeje, lamento haber tardado tanto, prometo subir más rápido los siguientes °-°, promesa de escritora XD. Bye bye.

Ashley Vulpix: Jajaja, que bueno que ya estaban preparadas para mis cosas XD (Ryuichi: quiere decir maldades) (Amai: Como sea ¬¬), claro que luego se podrá consolar a Shu n.n, yo me encargo de eso °¬°. Gomen por la tardanza, en verdad que fue mucha, hasta para mi T-T, pero te haya gustado, nos vemos al siguiente Ja ne.

Angy Kohai: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas en los siguientes. Ja ne no da.

Kiam Yukino: No es por ser mala... eto... si es n.n, eres escritora supongo que me entenderás, que a veces se nos pasa la mano con nuestro personaje favorito, ¡no lo nieguen, además no esta mal que comience a gustarte Shu-chan °¬° jajajaja. Espero pronto su visita XD. Bye bye.

Clarisa: Gomeeeeeennnnnnn, ¿lo he dicho suficientes veces? Y-Y, no suelo tardar tanto en actualizar, a lo mucho eran semana y media, lo bueno es que el siguiente lo subiré pronto, quizá lo haga semana por semana, pero como el fic es un tanto corto a lo mucho serán una y media n.n. Gracias por las palabras, y otra vez gomen por el retraso!.

Keiko-cvl: Es cierto, (ya me han restregado kilo de veces el por qué lo hago), lo cierto es que me gusta cuando el pobrecito esta en problemas, ¿esta mal ser sadomasoquista, jajajajaja, las dos lo consolaremos al fin, hecho!. Ja ne y hasta la prox.

Zoldick Neo Queen: Jajajaja, me pregunto que había en el censurado o.O. Otra a la que tengo que decir gimen, el siguiente lo subo rápido, eh?. Sayo.

Lady darkness: gracias, muchas gracias de verdad, voy a poner mi mejor entusiasmo, ya veremos que pasa, ja ne.

Dary Kyana: Pues te digo que va a sufrir... no, quien sabe, quizá y hasta le vaya mejor que a Yuki, mejor no digo nada y les reservo el privilegio de la duda u.u. Gracias por el review, ja ne.

Kmiloncia: Juasss, n.n.

Uriko No Da: Creo que todas haríamos lo mismo, ne, jajajaja espero te haya gustado este, no seré tan mala con Shuichi... ¿o si?. mejor nos leemos al siguiente. Sayonara na no da.

Hikaru Yuy: Me alegra que hayas leído "El Camino perdido" y que te haya gustado, espero lo mismo de este fic, del cual pronto veremos el siguiente capi, juro que estará rápido. Bye bye.

Hayou: Gomen por la tardanza también, pero aquí esta.

Grin: Jjejeje, esto se pone cada vez más dificil, ¿será que volverán a estar juntos, gracias por leer "El camino perdido", espero te guste también este fic mio n.n. Sayo no da.

Chihiro: Gomen Y.Y no pude actualizar antes. PD: Gracias por darme la página n.u. Ja ne.

Onii-chan: Jajajja, tienes razón, creo que todos notaron mi ausencia por acá, pero es bueno estar de vuelta, espero te prepares para capis aún más crueles (que se le va a hacer, así soy yo XD). Sayonara y gracias por leer.

Rubinegro: Sami-chan, konnichiwa, gomen, la otra vez me caí, espero que te haya gustado el capi y nos veamos pronto en el messenger, saludos a Clari y sayonara.

Nat-chan07: No problem, gracias por leer, y pronto te enteraras de quien se trata (mas no puedo decir -.-). Cuídate y nos vemos en el prox.

Y como no olvidarme a las chicas del mail:

Palagata, Claudia-chan, Natalia, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan, Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada, yuyiohx y Teodekd.

Goooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn, lo dije tantas veces que creo que no tiene sentido ¬¬, aquí la famosisisisisisisisissisima FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con reviews ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (ahora si).

Bueno, gracias a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente, lean fics, doujinshis XD, nahhh, depende de gustos, hasta el prox!.

Se despide: Amai Shirabe (sumamente estresada ¬¬)


	3. De lo que fue

**ACLARACIÓN: **Gravitation es propiedad íntegra de Maki Murakami-sensei, todo lo aquí leído es producto de mi enferma mente XD, y este fic esta hecho sólo con fines de entretenimiento ).

Por fin el capítulo 2, dije que iba a subirlo como compensación (porque el otro lo subí bastante tarde u.u) y lo hice! (no tan rápido, pero si), esta es mi manera de quitar el estrés después de una larga jornada de estudio así que espero disfruten.

CAPÍTULO 2: DE LO QUE FUE...

En el capítulo anterior:

El cuerpo del más chico se contraría ante cada embestida, no podría aguantarlo por mucho, las fuerzas se le iban.

¡Ahhhhhhh...!- la boca de Shuichi no pudo seguir acallada en la almohada y salió de su escondite dejando escapar un grito de dolor profundo cuando "Yuki" se adentró lo más que podía en su cuerpo. Sintió como un líquido invadía su interior y no era precisamente el orgasmo del rubio, había comenzado a sangrar.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El sonido del viento en las afueras se dejaba oír mientras avivaba la blanca tormenta. Nevando en plena primavera, quien hubiese imaginado, pero así de impredecibles eran la naturaleza y el destino, ambos jugando con todos los seres que habitan este mundo, desvaneciendo un pasado lleno de dicha... sustituyéndolo por un camino de dolor.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en algún punto de la habitación, ninguno en particular, podía haber jurado que el aire ya no ingresaba a sus pulmones, estaba inmóvil, inmerso en un millar de pensamientos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que parpadeara y saliera del trance en el que se encontraba para inmediatamente volver a observar sus manos, sangre seca las cubría. Posó ambas en su rostro, sentía como temblaban al contacto con su piel, como aquel temblor se repetía por todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué... qué había hecho...?

Guió sus ojos dorados a la cama revuelta que cobijaba el cuerpo de aquel chico, viendo como esta desaparecía ante sus ojos y en su lugar estaba el oscuro piso de una habitación. La luz de la luna de adentraba a través de los grandes ventanales y el silencio era interrumpido por sonido de las sirenas de policía que patrullaban los alrededores... eran los recuerdos de su pasado.

Se vio a sí mismo, cuando apenas tenía 16 en el frío piso de una habitación de Nueva York, desnudo y estático.

El viento que ingresaba por las ventanas rotas golpeaba su frágil cuerpo mientras alejaba las manos de su rostro consiguiendo que algo cayera de estas. Abrió la boca levemente al mismo tiempo en que abundantes lágrimas llenaban sus ojos al ver el cuerpo de un hombre desplomado y desangrándose ante él.

Yu... Yuki...- balbuceó con dificultad cuando las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla al reconocer a su maestro quien yacía a escasos centímetros de donde él se encontraba haciendo que sus piernas temblaran de tal manera que cayó al piso inevitablemente.

La sangre saltó al contacto de las manos del pequeño Eiri al caer, salpicando parte de su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo.

Eiri... mi... pequeño Eiri... – una mano acarició sus dedos aún dentro del charco de sangre sobre el que estaba sentado -lo siento... – dijo la imagen de Kitazawa al momento en que levantó el rostro levemente para ver por última vez esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto admiraba, esos que ahora lo miraban temerosos, que borraban el recuerdo de tantas miradas llenas de pureza. Observaba el angelical rostro de facciones infantiles que lo habían llevado a la locura y por el que ahora moría, pagando el precio por destruir su vida –perd... – añadió en un último suspiro antes de que su mano detuviera las caricias al igual que sus pulmones el respirar.

¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó roncamente volviendo a la realidad, al presente, mirando sus manos, sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer con ese otro chico era lo mismo que su maestro había hecho con él, algo que nunca se perdonaría.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Los dos integrantes de Nittle Grasper corrieron al encuentro de la esposa de su compañero, la cual con señas y lágrimas en los ojos les pedía que se acercaran más aprisa.

El cantante en su carrera volteó hacia Noriko quien comenzaba a llorar de la misma manera, ¿acaso algo había salido mal, no podía ser que Thoma...

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de juventud, como el rubio fue el primero que en acercársele, amable, comprensivo, reconfortándole con esa sonrisa, brindándole su amistad sincera.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ryuichi, mírate estas todo empapado- reprendió cálidamente el de ojos verdes a su amigo que se encontraba a merced de la tempestuosa lluvia una tarde de verano.

Es que a Kumagoro le pareció bien salir- contestó saltando con el peluche.

Otra vez solo, ¿ne?- Ryuichi sólo ladeó la cabeza al comentario del rubio.

A ti no te puedo engañar...- la actitud infantil fue reemplazada por aquella de madurez.

Si te sientes así...- cubrió su cuerpo con el paraguas que llevaba en la mano -... puedes contar conmigo-

Tú a acabas de casarte... no tienes mucho tiempo como para perderlo conmigo- dijo casi en un reproche el vocalista, arrepintiéndose a lo pocos instantes –lo siento.. – aligeró la voz.

Somos amigos Ryuichi, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, somos Nittle Grasper y eso nadie lo puede borrar... nadie... –

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN DEL FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Thoma...- el castaño apretó los puños con fuerza, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, siguiendo de cerca de Noriko, necesitaba saber de él, que no lo había abandonado, que seguían siendo Nittle Grasper como siempre repetía.

Mika-san, ¿qué sucedió, ¿Thoma esta bien?- preguntó la tecladista de NG tomando sus manos, adelantándose a Ryuichi quien no hizo más que esperar la respuesta.

El asentimiento llegó como un alivio para ambos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír, lo que tanto habían pedido finalmente se hacía realidad, Thoma ya podría caminar.

Debemos verlo, ¿ya salió de la sala de operaciones?- acotó un entusiasmado Ryuichi rompiendo el silencio después de la noticia –Kumagoro quiere ver a su amigo Thoma, quiere saber que en verdad esta bien-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Mika se desvaneció al sólo comentario del cantante, sintiendo otra vez ese dolor de rechazo que a duras penas comenzaba a olvidar, sería difícil decirles aquello, eran sus amigos, no lo entenderían, ¿cómo justificar la actitud que ella misma no comprendía?.

Thoma... Thoma pidió que nos fuéramos...- dijo Mika entre lágrimas ante la mirada atónita de los integrantes de NG –no quiere ver a nadie...-

¡¿Thoma dijo eso, ¡no lo creo!- objetó el dueño de Kumagoro, Thoma jamás sería capaz de decir algo así, aunque... por otra parte... Thoma ya no era el mismo -voy a hablar con él- aseveró tomando una actitud sería –¡va a escucharme!-

Mika corrió a detener al cantante, sabía que si permitía esto Thoma nunca la perdonaría -¡No, Sakuma-san... por favor, si el no quiere vernos será por algo... – bajó la mirada tristemente -... tal vez esto sea todo culpa mía...- la mayor de los Uesugi hizo un mutis, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que pasaba, ella como esposa debería ser capaz de comprender a su marido, sin embargo, era como si ambos fueran dos completos extraños.

Ryuichi volteó hacia la mujer, suspirando hondo para ocultar un poco del enfado que se apoderaba de él, ¿culparla a ella?.

La única culpable aquí es la actitud de Thoma…- finalmente murmuró posando una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, quien se sorprendió al oír la madura voz del compañero de su marido -desde que Shuichi desapareció hace más de un año se ha portado extraño, no esta bien... tenemos que ayudarle-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe liberando las lágrimas que rogaban por salir, estaba en el piso, desnudo, con las manos manchadas, igual que aquella vez.

Su maestro ya no estaba allí, le había arrebatado la vida en su dolor y desesperación, el mismo dolor que acababa de repetir.

Veo que te enseñe bien- oyó una voz que le susurraba al oído, sintiendo a la vez el mismo frío que caló sus huesos aquella noche –buen trabajo... Eiri... ahora somos iguales-

Se puso de pie sin saber cómo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para cubrir sus oídos, pero era imposible, la voz estaba en su cerebro.

Me mataste para vengar lo que te hice, ¿qué se siente, ¿ahora ese niño querrá matarte a ti también?-

Basta... yo no quise matarte, Yuki... perdóname, te amaba... –

¿Y ya no lo haces?-

Yo... – abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño, encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa enteramente dedicada a él, con los ojitos amatista que lo miraban con total devoción.

"_Yuki..." _

Dibujó el nombre en sus rosados labios, cantándolos como hacía con las canciones en los conciertos.

"_... Adiós..." _

La sonrisa del pelirrosa se esfumó al camino de las lágrimas que surcaron su rostro, aquellas que nublaron el brillante color violeta de su jovial mirada, siempre pura y límpida.

Shuichi... ¡Shuichi!- salió del trance en el que se encontraba, olvidándose de todo, de Kitazawa, de Ryohei, dándose cuenta que nada le importaba en este mundo más que el pequeño pelirrosa, pero… ¿dónde estaba este?.

Un mal presentimiento hizo mella en el escritor al percatarse la hora que era, y no habían rastros del cantante.

Abrió la puerta desesperado sólo para toparse con una bolsa en su camino, la levantó para observar lo que llevaba dentro. La fina tela resbaló de sus dedos al momento en que sus pasos lo llevaron instintivamente hasta el comedor.

Una de sus lágrimas impactó contra el piso al ver la mesa impecablemente arreglada, las flores en el centro, dos platos extremadamente juntos, las bolsas de comida comprada a un lado y lo peor... la puerta de la entrada abierta advirtiendo que alguien había salido por ella recientemente.

Shuichi... lo siento tanto... – apoyó una mano sobre el blanco mantel, dejando que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo –yo... te amo... –

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Apretó la cara contra la almohada mojada por sus lágrimas, le dolía, le dolía bastante, cada rincón en su interior se destruía y podía sentirlo, tenía miedo...

Yu... ¡ah!-

... a que lo odiara, a que muriera allí y al rubio le importara muy poco, a que esto fuera un mensaje para alejarse de su vida definitivamente.

"_Yuki... ¿me amas?"_

"_No preguntes cosas sin sentido"_

"_Por favor, quiero saberlo"_

"_Lo sabes"_

"_Quiero que me lo digas siempre, saber que aún lo sientes, que no es algo del pasado"_

"_... Te amo..."_

¡Ah!...- lloriqueó a una nueva embestida, ya no podía, no podía más, lo había dado todo y era consciente de ello, aún si Yuki lo rechazara, aún si Yuki lo odiara... había escogido morir, sólo por él...

El rubio se dejó caer completamente sobre el cuerpo del pelirrosa, cargando en este el peso de su cuerpo, consiguiendo hacerle mucho más daño aún, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de este sobre su pecho. Sonrió de manera lasciva mientras se acariciaba una mejilla en la piel tersa del muchacho.

Las finas hebras doradas del hombre se agitaban con cada movimiento, dejando entrever de tanto en tanto unos ojos grisáceos, que aún se ocultaban bajo en manto de la oscuridad del lugar.

¿Qué acaso ya no te gusta... mocoso?- preguntó de manera burlona mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Shuichi revelando otra identidad.

Los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron de pavor en acto reflejo al oír una voz distinta de la que esperaba, percibiendo como esos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo obligándolo a pegarse mucho más a él, arrancando de sus labios un grito desesperado al verse siendo poseído por otro que no era su Yuki.

¡¡NOO...!... hmmff...-

Una mano sobre su boca logró callarlo a la vez que el sujeto devoraba cada milímetro de su cuello, lamiendo, besando, dejando marcas en la pálida piel del cantante.

¿No se siente bien terminar lo que teníamos pendiente... Shuichi-kun?- remarcó el nombre con rencor plasmando en la voz –yo lo estoy disfrutando bastante y pensé que a ti también te gustaría, ¿o es que acaso ya te olvidaste de mi...? ¿no recuerdas a tu amigo Kouji?- apretó con más fuerza la mano con la cual callaba al pelirrosa –como podría olvidarte... si tengo este recuerdito que me hace pensar en ti a cada instante...- con su mano libre elevó los mechones rubios revelando parcialmente un par de ojos grisáceos de un joven apuesto de aproximadamente 25 años, su rostro de delicadas facciones marcado por una cicatriz de un corte de gran magnitud que surcaba su mejilla quitándole la belleza que pudiera tener en antaño –cumpliré lo que me pediste, ¿no era lo que querías? te haré mío hasta cansarme-

Los ojos de Shuichi miraron con temor el rostro de aquel hombre, reconociéndolo de inmediato, regresándolo a ese día cuando lo conoció, hace dos semanas...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sus ojitos se abrieron perezosamente a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana acompañados de un bostezo profundo, se talló ambos párpados con una mano para poder reaccionar mejor, esfuerzo casi inútil porque a los pocos segundos volvió a cerrarlos.

No le apetecía mucho levantarse, ni siquiera para ir a desayunar, Yuki era el mejor desayuno que cualquiera pudiera soñar, el sólo hecho de estar en sus brazos le llenaba de una dicha tan inmensa que todo lo demás salía sobrando.

Yuki...- dijo en un bostezo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del susodicho, apoyando la cabecita en su pecho, cuidando de no despertarlo, le gustaba tenerlo así... sólo para él, tranquilos, sin problemas, sólo los dos acompañados por el gran amor que se tenían.

Sonrió al recuerdo de la locura que acababa de hacer hace poco gracias a uno de los jueguecitos de Tatsuha,

"_Recuerda cuñadito que el que no puedas hacerlo no significa que tenga que haber abstinencia extrema en tu relación"_

Y fue así como le propuso al escritor algo diferente aunque al principio a este no le agradó la idea al final acabó por aceptar que le había gustado

Pasó el dedo índice limpiando el poco chocolate que el escritor aún tenía en el pecho.

Sin querer comenzó a reír por lo bajo, al parecer sus intentos por dejar completamente limpio al rubio con la sola ayuda de su lengua no fueron del todo exitosos.

El alboroto que se armó de repente consiguió despertarlo del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó aún con somnolencia en la voz. Shuichi volteó de inmediato a la pregunta formulada por el rubio, sorprendiéndose al verlo totalmente despierto y con una cara de "Que estupidez estas haciendo?".

Oh!... ¡nada, ¡nada!... ehm... sólo recordé un chiste que hizo... eto... Fujisaki-kun... ¡si, Fujisaki-kun... ja ja ja ja- Yuki lo miró con desconfianza mientras arqueaba la ceja derecha.

¿Y desde cuando Fujisaki-san hace bromas?- interrogó jugando a amenazarlo, la verdad le encantaba lo extremadamente pésimo mentiroso que podía ser el cantante a veces.

Shuichi se vio acorralado, era verdad que el poner precisamente a Suguru de bromista no había sido buena idea, 'Baka, baka, baka, baka', se reprendió mentalmente.

Me dijeron que para cortar los malos hábitos a las personas se deben imponer castigos cada vez que se cometa la falta, ¿no estas de acuerdo?- continuó manteniendo la postura seria asustando cada vez más al pelirrosa –te mereces un castigo por mentirme de esa manera-

De un momento a otro Shuichi se encontraba bajo en cuerpo del rubio recibiendo un beso por demás apasionado, ¿este era su castigo?.

El rubio se alejó consiguiendo que el cantante se abrazara a él -Si hubiera sabido de esto... – el beso en su cuello le hizo algunas cosquillas -... mentiría más seguido- rió con más ganas al ver la cara de pocos amigos del escritor.

Déjame decirte algo... – alegó el rubio para defenderse –tienes _CERO_ talento incluso en las mentiras-

Pero me va bien, ¿no?- dijo en una risita burlona.

Increíblemente... si, hasta llego a pensar que tienes tratos con el diablo-

¡Yuki!-

El escritor sonrió para sus adentros, cuanto le encantaba eso –Lo intento decir es que me llegas a incitar de tal manera que siento que todo esto es un pecado– volvió a reclamar sus labios a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el pecho desnudo de Shuichi bajo la pijama.

Te amo... Yuki...- habló aún en la boca del escritor, consiguiendo que este se abrazara a su cuerpo para luego romper el beso de manera lenta, sin despegar los ojos de los del otro.

Y yo... a ti...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

¡Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisto!- llevó con gran emoción la charola con tazas de café y una pila de hotcakes al centro de la mesa. Yuki estiraba una mano la para levantar uno cuando recibió un pequeño manotazo de Shuichi –¡alto, si yo no lo sirvo no puedes probarlo-

¿Y por qué?- respondió en un bostezo.

Porque antes de eso tengo algo para ti... – se acercó al rubio y parándose de puntillas lo besó. Yuki sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de los labios del pelirrosa sobre lo suyos, atreviéndose a profanar la cálida boca de su koi con la lengua.

¿Te... gusta...?- preguntó en los pequeños lapsos de tiempo en que ambas bocas se apartaban.

No... – respondió como si nada. Bastante aludido Shuichi intentó alejarse forcejeando con las manos que se negaban a soltarlo.

Yuki, déjame, me estas lastimando-

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó con voz provocativa, atrapando las muñecas del cantante con una mano.

¿Por qué, ¡porque no te gusta, ¡porque me comporto como un idiota haciendo todo esto en vano!- comenzó a gimotear a la presión que el rubio ejercía en sus muñecas –Yuki, basta...-

No me dejaste terminar... no me gusta, esto... me fascina- soltó de golpe las pequeñas manos que cayeron paralelas al cuerpo de Shuichi, quien estático vio como el rubio tomaba asiento y cogía una taza de café.

¡Eres un tramposo!- corrió a reclamarle –me distrajiste para comerte casi todos los hotcakes-

El que supone cosas eres tu- sorbió un poco de café a la vez que derramaba miel sobre sus hotcakes.

Yo no supongo cosas, si tu las dices, yo las creo- se sonrojo a sus propias palabras.

No debes creer todo lo que te dicen, baka... ni siquiera a mi- suspiró tristemente.

No importa que me lo digas, yo siempre te creeré- se abrazó a su cuello sentándose en su regazo, robando de sus labios el reciente trozo de hotcake que se llevaba para comer –ahora yo gané- canturreó satisfecho a su fechoría, haciendo que Yuki notara tarde que le había robado parte de su porción.

¡Baka!- el pelirrosa se apartó lo suficiente como para que el rubio no lo atrapara.

Que dulce, que dulce- cantó para fastidiarlo desde el otro extremo de la mesa, haciendo gestos extraños, propios de un niño de 7 años –Yuki no me atrapa-

¿A que no?- tranquilo se puso de pie para dirigirse al refrigerador, elevando una mano para tomar lo que descansaba allí arriba, dos trozos de papel –estas son dos entradas para la convención anual de escritores que será esta noche y quería que alguien me acompañara, si estas de acuerdo te regalo una y vamos juntos, pero si no, pues... invitaré a Tatsuha-

No, no, no, no, no, ¡si quiero, ¡si quiero!- afirmó eufóricamente.

Pues ven y tómala- sonrió triunfante balanceando la entrada delante de su propia cara, ya anticipándose a los seguros y más que obvios resultados.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Horas más tarde...

No sabía como siempre terminaba cayendo en sus trucos, pero que iba a hacer, ése era el poder principal de los Uesugi, "la extorsión".

El escritor tenía la vista fija en el volante, claro que eran sólo por momentos ya que de lo que verdaderamente no podía apartar la mirada era del pequeño sentado a su lado. El traje formal que llevaba combinado con el aire infantil que siempre lo caracterizaba le daba un toque especial, algo demasiado tentador como para no apartarle ni por un segundo la vista.

No se sentía bien, la ropa de este tipo nunca se le dio y al parecer hasta a Yuki le causaba gracia, de otro modo no estaría volteando a cada momento para mirar lo ridículo que estaba, sólo esperaba no avergonzar al escritor una vez hubieran llegado.

Temía tantas cosas, jamás se había relacionado mucho con lo concerniente a la profesión de Yuki, es más la única con quien trataba era con su editora, Kanna Mizuki, ella le había apoyado en su relación, pero... ¿los demás?.

Por la prensa sabía que muchos de los colegas del rubio no veían con buenos ojos que fueran pareja y usaban eso como un arma para intentar hundirlo, celosos de lo popular que era tanto entre lectores japoneses y extranjeros.

Conociendo eso... ¿había sido buena idea venir?. Volteó hacia Yuki con los ojos suplicantes, buscando llamar su atención.

Ya llegamos- dijo pisando el freno, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro al ver la cara melancólica que tenía el pequeño -¿Que sucede?- interrogó seriamente al no entender a qué iba todo aquello de un momento a otro.

Yuki... eto... no, no es nada- apartó la vista de los ojos dorados que lo miraban con cierto recelo, no iba a estropearle la noche con las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza, esta era la noche de Yuki y lo único que importaba realmente era él –vamos- dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, logrando desconcertar aún más al rubio que veía como el pelirrosa salía por la otra puerta.

En verdad no entendía del todo esos cambios de humor tan repentinos, a veces deseaba poder adivinar sus pensamientos. Ya no era el mismo niño en extremo hiperactivo al que conoció una noche en el parque, cuando la letra de su estúpida canción llegó por azares del destino a sus manos, cuando sintió por primera vez la calidez de los verdaderos sentimientos con sólo leerla, cuando se enamoró de la persona que le había enseñado que el amor es espontáneo, que el amor se da de mil maneras y cuando menos lo imaginas.

Yuki... te estas quedando atrás... Yuki... – llamó el cantante desde lo lejos agitando la mano en lo alto, haciéndole salir de sus recuerdos para sonreírle suavemente y de manera sincera. Eso era lo que quería, lo que había escogido y por lo que luchaba continuamente, lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir, ESO era el amor.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°''

Shuichi se quedó sin habla al ingresar dentro del salón lujoso, todas las luces y los adornos, no se comparaban con las fiestas que conocía y a las que estaba acostumbrado, todas las personas vestidas de la misma forma, sentía que se podían perder allí dentro.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, ya sabía de algo así, es más estaba seguro. Todas las miradas centradas en ellos, podía intuir lo que cada una decía leyéndoles los labios, sin embargo, poco le importaba todo aquello.

Yuki-sensei- el escritor volteó hacia la rubia que se les acercaba –que alegría que viniera, oh! Shindo-san, hace tiempo que no lo veía, se ve muy bien con ese traje- dijo posando una mano en el hombro del susodicho.

Mizuki-san, eh... arigatou- se sonrojó al comentario.

¿No quieren tomar algo?- preguntó mostrando la copa que llevaba en los dedos.

Kanna, quédate con Shuichi por favor, mientras yo voy a hablar con el organizador- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

¿Ya se lo dijeron Yuki-sensei?-

¿Decir qué?- preguntó el pelirrosa sintiéndose bastante ajeno a la conversación de ambos.

El maestro a vuelto a ganar el premio nacional de literatura con su última novela y van a premiarlo dentro de algunos instantes- explicó bastante contenta -¿no es fabuloso?-

¿Es verdad, Yuki?- los ojitos le brillaron, lo sabía, Yuki era el mejor escritor de novelas del mundo y ese premio que iba a recibir sería la mejor prueba de ello.

Me voy- dijo alejándose de su editora y el cantante que bastante emocionados comenzaron a intercambiar frases de elogio para el rubio.

Sólo vienes cuando sabes que vas a recibir algo, ¿no es así... Yuki?- preguntó sarcásticamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Es mejor que sólo venir a compadecerte sabiendo que los demás siempre son mejores que tu, ¿no lo crees así... Kouji?- repitió el tono, volteando para encontrándose con un hombre de su misma edad, cabellera rubia y corta, sus ojos pardos, vestido elegantemente y sosteniendo una copa de champagne en la mano.

Podía haber ganado- alegó en defensa.

Podías, pero yo lo hice-

No se cómo un hombre como tú, que ha manchado nuestra reputación al llevar una relación marital con un hombre puede seguir teniendo tanta suerte, ¿o es acaso que tu amante les ha hecho favores a todos los jueces para que ganaras?... ahhh- la mano que sujetó el cuello de su traje le impidió continuar.

Una palabra más y me olvido que estamos ante mucha gente para hacerte tragar las cosas que acabas de decir, ¿entendido?- mas al no recibir otra respuesta que no fuera la mirada de odio que aún le sostenía, lo soltó con algo de brusquedad y se alejó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Maldito, seré yo quien te haga tragar tus palabras-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

A toda la audiencia, tomen su lugar por favor- comenzó el maestro de ceremonias hablando por el micrófono. Mizuki guió a Shuichi hasta una de las muchas mesas perfectamente distribuías ante el escenario tomando asiento junto con él mientras las luces se apagaban para dar paso al inicio de la ceremonia.

Esta será nuestra mesa, Shindo-san, desde aquí se ve muy bien el escenario- dijo con una sonrisa al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba el cantante cuando uno de los meseros se acercó a murmurarle algo –Bien, enseguida voy... Shindo-san, me pidieron que fuera yo quien dé las palabras iniciales antes de que el premio le sea otorgado a Yuki-sensei, ¿le importaría si lo dejo solo por esos instantes?-

No hay problema, Mizuki-san, no haré nada que pueda enfadar a Yuki- sacó la lengua juguetonamente ante la risa cómplice de la mujer.

Enseguida regreso- se puso de pie siendo guiada por el mesero.

El discurso de apertura le pareció interminable, llevaba cerca de media hora y parecía no acabar, lo único que le permitía seguir despierto era el saber que de un momento a otro su Yuki saldría de entre las cortinas ante la ovación de propios y extraños, admirando como un escritor tan joven podía llegar tan lejos.

Ahhh... Yuki...- suspiró a la imagen mental del escritor.

¿Aburrido?- preguntó el joven rubio apoyando una mano en su mesa.

Si... quiero decir ¡no, ¡no, eso no es aburrido, para nada- despertó a la voz que de improviso comenzó a hablarle.

No tienes por qué mentir conmigo, la verdad también estoy aburrido, odio el formalismo, ¿se puede?- preguntó señalando el asiento vacía a un lado del pelirrosa.

Claro- dijo sin mucho ánimo, apoyando el mentón en sus manos.

Kouji Tsuzuhara, un placer- le extendió una mano en saludo.

Shuichi Shindo- respondió tomando la mano del hombre.

¿Sabes, preferiría uno de tus conciertos a esto-

¿Cómo sabes que yo...?- volteó bastante sorprendido.

¿Qué eres cantante, niño, ¡medio Japón por no decir todo lo sabe, y ni que decir de la relación que llevas Yuki-san, yo también soy escritor, ¿gustas?- ofreció una copa de vino champagne recién servido.

Gracias, no lo sabía-

Es bueno conocer a la pareja de mi amigo-

¿Eres amigo de Yuki?- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido -no sabía que Yuki tuviera amigos- añadió bajando la voz, había muchas cosas que no sabía de Yuki.

Eres lindo niño, me caes bien-

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, burlándose del maestro de ceremonias que llevaba una peluca, o de las anécdotas que el rubio le daba sobre las diferentes personas que estaban allí, todo hasta que a Shuichi le dieron unas ganas terribles de...

Creo que tomé mucho, Kouji, ¿dónde esta el baño?- preguntó algo avergonzado apretando una de sus manos.

Por allá, si quieres te llevo, no sea que no lo encuentres y tengamos que lamentar un accidente- se rió de la carita que ponía el pelirrosa a su comentario.

Si, por favor- ambos salieron sin llamar la atención del público, que a diferencia de ellos SI estaban interesados en cada uno de los discursos que allí se presentaban.

Te apresuras, ¿ok?- encargó abriendo la puerta para él.

Claro, no pienso perderme por nada del mundo la premiación de mi Yuki- sonrió ampliamente perdiéndose tras la puerta que se cerraba.

Claro que no te la vas a perder...- murmuró sabiendo que ya no era oído, girando la perilla para abrir la puerta, ingresando al interior y cerrándola con seguro.

Jaló de la cadena antes de acomodarse mejor los pantalones, como odiaba la ropa formal y muerta que se usaban para este tipo de ocasiones, no era de su tipo, era un hecho, y tampoco le apetecía volvérsela a poner, salvo las contadas ocasiones en que Yuki con chantajes lo consiguiera.

Abrió la puerta sólo para toparse con su nuevo amigo mirándose en el gran espejo –Ah, Kouji-kun, tu también querías, ¿no?- dijo en burla sólo consiguiendo que el rubio volteara mostrándole una mirada gélida, bastante diferente a antes.

Claro que quiero- se acercó amenazadoramente al pelirrosa quien retrocedió unos pasos al no reconocer a su amigo en esa persona.

Kouji... me estas asustando, dime que es una broma... ah- la pared a sus espaldas truncó su camino.

Idiota, ¿en verdad creíste que quería tu amistad, iluso, lo que y quiero de ti es otra cosa y me la vas a dar ya sea por las buenas... o por las malas- atrapó entre sus manos el cabello rosado de la nuca del cantante, acercándolo para obligarle a besarlo, mas Shuichi en acto reflejo lanzó un puñetazo que justo fue a dar a la mejilla del rubio.

Aprovechó el breve momento en que lo soltó para correr a la puerta, sin embargo, para su sorpresa esta estaba cerrada.

No vas a salir de aquí, no hasta que me cobre por este golpe- levantó su puño estampándolo con fuerza en la cara del pelirrosa, haciendo que chocara contra la puerta antes de caer en el piso -¡levántate, todavía no he terminado- levantó de los cabellos al cantante, arrastrándolo hasta llegar al gran espejo en el cual se miraba minutos atrás -¿ves esta linda carita?- dijo con sarcasmo obligando a Shuichi a observar hacia su propio reflejo –mírala, porque será la última vez que lo hagas-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Mizuki salió al escenario para finalmente comenzar con lo verdaderamente buen de la noche -Y el momento ha llegado, la primera premiación de la noche se destaca de las demás ya que las ventas de su libro llegaron hasta el cielo en tan sólo la primera semana de su debut, ha regresado después de una larga ausencia y hace su presencia esta noche para recibir un galardón realmente merecido, reciban con aplausos al señor Yuki Eiri!- las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar y las cortinas revelaron el perfil del joven escritor.

Con una sonrisa saludó a las cámaras, usando eso como pretexto para buscar entre la multitud a quien realmente quería ver, mas al no encontrarlo un mal presentimiento comenzó a acecharlo. No, no era posible, Mizuki estaba con él.

Yuki-sensei, esto es para usted- como haciendo realidad sus peores temores a su lado apareció la susodicha entregándole el premio en las manos.

¿y Shuichi?- fue lo único que atinó a decir sin importarle que aún estuviera en el escenario.

Estaba allá- señaló a la mesa vacía delante de ellos –oh no..-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

¡Noooooo!- gritó al contacto de las manos del rubio que descendía por su espalda hasta tocar sus glúteos bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Vamos mocoso, esto lo has debido de hacer un montón de veces, apuesto a que te gusta- comenzó a presionar un dedo contra la entrada del pelirrosa.

No podía pasar aquello, no sólo por su salud, sino por Yuki, no lo permitiría.

¡¡¡YUKIIIII!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas en parte por el dolor a la invasión y por la esperanza de que el escritor pudiera oírlo.

¡Cállate idiota!- cubrió la boca del chico con una mano, siendo mordido en el preciso instante en la palma hacía contacto con sus labios -¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- su mano estaba sangrando, eso incrementó su ira y ya sin pensarlo empujó la cabeza del cantante contra el espejo, el cual se quebrantó un poco acompañada por la sangre de Shuichi, quien cayó semiinconsciente al piso.

Se acomodó por sobre el cuerpo del cantante, bajándole los pantalones y abriéndole las piernas en el acto –Si quieres grita, a mi me da igual, quien quedará mal con todo esto será el Yuki-san, ¿no, ¿estarías dispuesto a arruinarle su noche tan especial?- sonrió al ver las lágrimas que emanaban de los ojos violetas, sólo era un niño ingenuo -¿esa es tu respuesta, bien- volvió a incrustar un dedo en el interior del pequeño cuerpo que se esforzaba por no gritar –así me gusta-

Abrió de un patada la puerta, revelando ante sus dorados ojos la cruel escena de ver a Shuichi tendido en el piso, sangrando por la cabeza y con Kouji sobre él dispuesto a tomarlo.

Yuki...- dijo débilmente al ver como un milagro al rubio allí.

Eiri no necesito más explicaciones y sin mediar palabra alguna se abalanzó sobre el sujeto, alejándolo con un golpe certero en su rostro. Volteó hacia un lado encontrando el vidrio roto y bañado en la sangre del pequeño luego viró hacia el rubio que se sostenía la mejilla con una mano, lo levantó por el cuello lanzándolo contra el vidrio de la misma manera en que seguro hubiera hecho con Shuichi.

Ahhhhhhh- el grito doloroso salió de los labios de Kouji al sentir el corte en su pómulo derecho, intentando parar la abundante hemorragia que salía de la herida.

Mizuki llegó lo más rápido que pudo, viendo horrorizada lo que ante ella se mostraba.

Kanna, ¡llama a una ambulancia de inmediato!- gritó el escritor sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Shuichi que había perdido la conciencia.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Entró en el cuarto en penumbras, viendo como a lo lejos la única cama de la habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna y el perfil de un joven se dibujaba perfectamente en ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse, procurando no interrumpir tan hermosa imagen.

¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó acariciando a mejilla del chico consiguiendo que este al reconocer la voz posara una mano sobre la misma que lo tocaba con tanto afecto.

Yuki, ¿crees que soy bueno, es decir, ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?- preguntó mientras apretaba la piel de la mano del escritor –¿no soy sólo alguien que te da problemas y complica tu vida, acabo de arruinarte la noche, creo... creo que la respuesta esta allí-

No seas más baka de lo que ya eres- respondió con un susurro en su oído.

Quizá te molestes cada vez que te lo pregunto, pero...- giró su cuerpo para dar la cara al rubio que se había acomodado a un costado suyo -¿Me quieres, Yuki?-

Claro que te quiero- pasó dos dedos acariciando el contorno del rostro bonito del pelirrosa.

Lo siento, pero necesito saberlo en todo momento... saber que a pesar de todo lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado soy sólo tuyo...-

Lo eres...- dijo besando delicadamente los labios que se mostraban tentadores ante él, separándose a los pocos instantes -por eso... - metió una mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina beige claro que llevaba. Los ojos violeta se abrieron de la impresión, perdiéndose en el brillo del precioso metal que se balanceaba débilmente en las manos del escritor –es para ti, para que cada vez que lo veas escuches el "te amo" que siempre saldrá de mis labios, nuestros corazones están entrelazados como en el tallado, símbolo de que eres sólo mío...-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: FIN DEL FLASH BACK :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"_Sólo mío... sólo mío... sólo mío... sólo... mío..."_

La voz del escritor se desvaneció lentamente, alejándose en un eco que repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras, de eso ya nada quedaba, él único lazo que lo mantenía atado a Yuki le había sido arrebatado.

'Lo siento Yuki, no puedo oír tu voz... no puedo sentirme tuyo... porque ya no lo soy...' pensó con lágrimas en los ojos a los movimientos que desgarraban su interior con cada embestida, ignorando completamente a las verdes pupilas que veían todo desde un rincón de la habitación, ocultas en las penumbras de la noche, sabiendo que este era el principio del final.

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **Konnichiwa! n.n, aquí hace su presencia Amai, ya dí algunas pruebas y creo que no fue tan mal... aunque eso esta en un gran CREO T-T, además que acabo de terminar con mi novio, no es que me importe mucho, el tipo no resultó ser como yo pensaba u.u, sino un completo idiota que no me comprendía para nada, parecía ignorarme cada vez que hablaba de las cosas que me importaban y ni que decir cuando hablaba de Gravi, me miraba con una cara de nauseas... ¬¬, en resumen: un BAKA.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mi vida, mejor me voy a los reviews!.

Hikaru Yuy: Graxias por las palabras, en verdad hago mi mejor esfuerzo y me siento mucho mejor al saber que les está gustando . , así luego me maten XD, ya di algunas pruebas y como que salvo, todo depende. Nos vemos en el siguiente, ja ne.

Tikal-Neo: Es bueno tenerte en este nuevo fic -, la familia de El Camino perdido se reúne... no me hagas caso, estoy un tanto baka hoy XD. Sayonaraaaa.

Ashley Vulpix: Gracias por los deseos, ruega más por mi que me faltan algunos, siento haber tardado tanto en el anterior, al menos adelanté una semana este , ¿no crees?. Besos y nos vemos al siguiente.

Eli-chan1: Voy a hacer el intento por no hacer daño a Shu, pero es inevitable siendo él el centro de todo el conflicto, ne, mejor veamos que pasa. Espero que actualices pronto tu fic que tengo ganas de saber que pasa. Cuídate, ja ne.

Kiam Yukino: Que el maltrato es para querer a muerte?... pues... algo así XD, ni yo misma me entiendo y voy a explicarte lo que pasa por mi cabeza? Jajajajja. Espere tu fic pero nada, a ver si me respondes para decir que pasó, sayo.

Uriko No Da: Gomen y este seguro te dolió más T-T, pobre Shu pero así es la vida, esperemos que esto se arregle, y... ¿Quién era el tipo que apareció al final?. Dewa matta.

Grin: Si, me lo han venido repitiendo desde El camino perdido, soy cruel y con intención, claro que no todo será lágrimas y muerte, mejor a esperar los siguientes. Sayo no da!.

Onii-chan: Como que el anterior era una especie de entrada para la sarta de recuerdo del capítulo que acabas de leer n.n, de allí la confusión, lo malo es que ahora que lo saben van a matarme Y-Y, jajajajaja, nos vemos, ja ne.

Molisha: ya lo subí lo más rápido que pude, es que la tarea de la facultad me quita tiempo y nada que hacer contra eso Y-Y, espero te haya gustado. Nos vemos al prox.

Angy Kohai: A que soy cruel, hasta yo misma me sorprendo de lo mala que puedo llegar a ser ). Besos, ja ne.

Lahome: Jajajajaja, ahora ya sabes a quien odiar, aunque... por otro lado aún resta esperar al siguiente para saber mejor que esta pasando, así que hasta la próxima. Sayonara na no da!.

Lady darkness: Es porque no era Yuki T-T, que mala soy, necesito urgente una taza de café para calmar estos nervios ¬¬'. No te preocupes el próximo se viene a la semana!. Bye bye.

Cerdo Volador: Gracias, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo en la facultad, pero como siempre el fic esta presente n.n. Que será de Thoma, por que no quiere ver a nadie, respuestas al siguiente, ja ne.

Zoldick Neo Queen: Si te preguntas el por qué, la respuesta es simple, es porque Shuichi es así, le guste a quien le guste ¬¬. Ja ne.

Rubinegro: Sabes que soy cruel, ya veremos como acabara este fic, espero te guste aunque n de pistas de si va a ser trágico o no, mejor queda en suspenso. Saludos y sayonara.

Hikaru Itsuko: Vaya, a veces fanfiction net se pone extraño e incluso a las escritoras nos prohíbe cosas ¬¬, sin embargo, si no fuera por esta página no habría nada, ne?. Espero si puedas dejar review de este. Nos vemos, sayonara.

Dary Kyana: Que decir, se siente lindo además que mi autoestima sube hacia el cielo con cada una de las palabras de aliento que me dan, en fin... las quiero a todas D. Ya esta aquí el capi y esper que te guste, nos vemos.

Toffi-chan: Intento subirla lo más rápido posible, claro que cuando tenga más tiempo podré volver a mi rutina semanal, sólo espérenme unos dos capis más. PD: Gracias por leer n.n, sayonara.

Chihiro: jajajaja multicolor, le alegra que te haya gustado, aléjate del hermano, bye bye.

Zafiro: Hola amiga, ya no tengo problemas con la red, ahora es el tiempo quien me pisa, algunas de tus respuestas ya se respondieron, las siguientes en el prox. Cuídate.

Fukaru Rhyan: Jajaja, que lindo, te aventuraste a leer uno por uno y dejar review D, la fórmula es simple, ustedes felices y yo también, sólo que últimamente me estoy retrasando un poquitin debido al factor tiempo y ya no puedo actualizar cada semana como lo hacía en la antecesora del fic, pero de abandonarlo no lo haré, amo demasiado a mis fics como para dejarlos a medias, además que sé lo gacho que es que te dejen y actualizen de año en cuando en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Me extendí bastante, saludos y cuídate!.

Nat-chan07: Holas, y acertaste, no era Yuki XD, gracias por leer, ya te estaba extrañando, ¿creo que vi la continuación de Kumagoro se ha perdido, ya la estaba extrañando, ahora mismo me pongo a leer, sayo, nos vemos n.n.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes me escriben al mail:

Palagata(No sé si te llegó mi correo, pero te escribí, me avisas, ¿ok?), Claudia-chan(Nos leemos!), Natalia, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan(Graxias), Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada, yuyiohx, Teodekd.

Bueno, como aperitivo final las frases de la felicidad n.n ---- FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con reviews ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez! (me pasé con lo de largos n.n).

Y... nos vemos al siguiente, saludos a todas, bye bye noda!.


	4. Nunca

**ACLARACIÓN:** Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica autora Maki Murakami-sensei, este fic esta hecho sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

Konnichiwa, Amai reportándose, algo tarde con el capi 3 de esta enferma historia (ya se imaginarán el por que ¬¬), odio cada fin de año (excepto navidad n.n), mi vida social ha decaído en un 40 y aunque fuera tan sólo un día quiero descansar como Dios manda! aún me queda mucho más por estudiar T-T. Bueno, a otra cosa, quiero mandar unos saludos especiales a mi primi Mayo-chan (a quien convertí en fanática del Yaoi!) n-n, este capi va dedicado a ti. ¡¡Feliz cumple querida!!. Y sin más, vamos al fic!.

CAPÍTULO 3: NUNCA 

En el capítulo anterior:

'Lo siento Yuki, no puedo oír tu voz... no puedo sentirme tuyo... porque ya no lo soy...' pensó con lágrimas en los ojos a los movimientos que desgarraban su interior con cada embestida, ignorando completamente a las verdes pupilas que veían todo desde un rincón de la habitación, ocultas en las penumbras de la noche, sabiendo que este era el principio del final.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El viento dio tregua, los fuertes silbidos de momentos atrás habían desaparecido convirtiéndose en suaves murmullos que llevaban consigo la voz de la nieve que aún chocaba contra las ventanas produciendo un ruido sordo, apenas audible.

De vez en cuando el sonido de su tos interrumpía el macabro silencio en la soledad de la habitación. Había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre y para cuando despertó aquel sujeto ya no estaba, solamente su obra había quedado allí y lo veía claramente desde el espejo que se alzaba en el techo, reflejándolo casi con desprecio al ser la única mancha en el perfecto sitio recubierto en su totalidad por un blanco inmaculado.

Irónico, era un ejemplo preciso de cómo se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo sólo que ahora lo podía ver. Él, las sábanas revueltas, la sangre combinada con el semen secándose en su piel, pegando peligrosamente la tela en algunas de las heridas resentidas por cada golpe, por cada mordida, por cada beso furioso.

Sonrió de manera burlona, casi desafiante hacia su propio reflejo, aquella parte que tanto odiaba de sí mismo. No sabía si llorar, compadecerse o simplemente resignarse a la realidad, hasta las lágrimas lo habían abandonado, sólo la sangre que aún corría entre sus piernas reflejaba un poco del dolor que sentía

"_¿No era lo que querías?, sólo hago lo que me pediste a gritos... tú te me entregaste, ¿estas seguro que al imbécil de Yuki le importará saber del amante que acaba de traicionarlo?, por lo que dijiste parece que ya tiene con quien entretenerse, ¿sabes por qué te cambió por otro?, porque ya no le haces falta... porque sólo eres un niño inútil..."_

Tosió repentinamente y con más fuerza que antes haciendo que todo su cuerpo se contrajera de dolor ante los movimientos bruscos que involuntariamente se le imponían. Gimió de dolor y al momento se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo, para no dejar ver aquello que tantas veces le había traicionado, estaba llorando y no por las punzadas en su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba llorando..... por él.

Siempre se preguntó por qué pasaban las cosas, ahora lo sabía, era así porque uno quería, porque de alguna manera lo permitía, era inevitable, era su destino.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip 

Su celular en algún lugar de la habitación comenzó a tocar otra vez esa melodía tan familiar, la misma que oyó varias veces desde que había despertado, esa que de alguna manera le había orillado a tomar una decisión.

Alejó las manos de su rostro revelando los ojos violeta empapados en lágrimas, las cuales limpió con brusquedad mientras se miraba en el espejo que vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde el techo, sus ojos se tornaron fríos, impasibles.

Nunca..... nunca más.....

El sonido del móvil no cesaba y aún acompañado de este sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

-Yuki... – murmuró sin apartar su vista del reflejo violeta de sus ojos, de la imagen de su cuerpo oculto bajo la blanca sábana manchada en su sangre -... te odio... -

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Sopló ligeramente los flequillos castaños que adornaban su frente, los cuales caían y volvían a elevarse una y otra vez, era lo único que había hecho desde hacía más de 3 horas y sinceramente se estaba cansando.

Dio un bostezo a la vez que miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera, "4:13", ¡¿apenas las 4 de la madrugada?!, a su parecer llevaba más de 10 horas desde que Noriko y la esposa de Thoma se habían marchado a media noche para ir a descansar, ¡no podía creer que sólo haya pasado unas simples 4 horas desde aquello!.

Dejó caer pesadamente su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón, preguntándose en ese momento si todo lo que estaba haciendo tenía algún sentido, es decir, no había visto a Thoma por ningún lado, ni siquiera cuando supuestamente había salido de la operación, claro que con tanto escándalo para echarlos del hospital no pudo darse cuenta de ello y cuando finalmente conseguía un permiso especial para permanecer allí, el rubio ya no estaba.

Maldecía su suerte, Thoma comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, el juego de las escondidillas lo estaba irritando y para colmo como aval habían confiscado a su Kumagoro creyendo que algo sospechoso se ocultaba en él (Amai: Bueno, cualquiera dudaría al ver a un tipo de 31 portándolo ehm... ¿tráfico de drogas? XD), ¡Por Dios, era un conejo peluche!, lo máximo que encontrarían en su interior sería felpa y.... un momento, ¿interior?, ¡¿pensaban abrir a su Kumagoro?!.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, esto ya no era gracioso, tenía que salvar a Kuma-chan!. Estuvo a punto de dar unos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. No, no podía dejar la puerta sólo por Kumagoro, aunque luego le entregaran retazos de este (T-T), aunque viera sus patitas fuera de lugar o simplemente lo lanzaran a la basura.

-Ryu-chan quiere a Kumagoro no daaaaaaaaaaaa- comenzó a lloriquear y dándose cuenta de su error se llevó ambas manos a la boca para silenciarse. Era un hospital, y estaba terminantemente prohibido gritar allí dentro, lo que menos quería era que lo sacaran. Inspeccionó con la vista hacia los alrededores, al parecer nadie lo había oído.

Suspiró aliviado, comenzaba a estar paranoico a causa de la desvelada y sus ganas de ir al baño, el que dejara la puerta por un instante no cambiaba nada, así tomó una decisión.

-Le dije que se cansaría- afirmó la voz grave en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras veía la silueta del cantante alejarse.

-No se ha cansado... – habló una segunda voz más suave y con cierta elegancia, totalmente seguro de lo que afirmaba -... él regresará... – añadió dando algunos pasos que se oyeron claramente -... así es Ryuichi- concluyó elevando el rostro, dejando ver el cabello rubio en contraste con sus ojos verdes, revelando que era nada más y nada menos que Thoma Seguchi.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Se lavó las manos con desgano, no podía ocultar lo tremendamente agotado que se encontraba. Las ojeras en su rostro eran visibles, si hubiese sabido que algo así iba a suceder suspendía los ensayos que habían tenido en la mañana. El ser el presidente de NG en la ausencia de Thoma no le quitaba las responsabilidades como siempre creyó, por el contrario, las incrementaba y aún a regañadientes debía cumplirlas a cabalidad, era parte de su nuevo rol en la compañía y por el bien de esta debía soportarlo.

Salió de los servicios no sin antes comprarse otra ronda de latas de café de la máquina que había a unos pasos fuera del hospital. No terminó de insertar una moneda cuando un fuerte sonido llamó su atención. Reconoció las mismas como las sirenas de ambulancia, las cuales se dejaron oír a lo lejos y estaban apunto de llegar.

Se hizo a un lado cuando la misma llegó, cogió las 4 latas una a una, quemándose las manos en el proceso debido al calor que estas desprendían y sin más se dispuso a ir nuevamente a su sitio de vigilancia frente a la habitación de Thoma.

Ingresó adelantándose cuando oyó segundos más tarde el sonido de la puerta principal del hospital al abrirse acompañada con el de la camilla. No obstante, hizo caso omiso y siguió con su camino, fue allí cuando por su lado pasó la camilla y en ella el cuerpo de una persona.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se detuvo en seco al reconocer el pelo rosa, la pálida mano que caía fuera de la sábana blanca. Una lata resbaló de su mano ante lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser, ése... ése era...

-¡SHUICHI!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente viendo las manchas borrosas que parecían ser imágenes familiares las cuales se fueron enfocando mejor adquiriendo una forma bastante conocida.

'Un hospital...', pensó para sí. El olor a medicamentos no pasaba desapercibido al igual que el frío líquido que entraba por uno de sus brazos a través de la aguja incrustada directamente en sus venas.

Tenía algunos mechones rosa pegados a su frente producto del sudor los cuales cubrían un poco sus ojos dificultándole parcialmente la vista, las mismas que de improviso fueron apartadas por una cálida mano que recorrió su frente de manera delicada.

-Buenos días...- la voz lo sobresaltó de inmediato, no se había percatado que alguien más estuviera con él allí y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, Hiro.

Intentó moverse pero sólo consiguió lastimar su cuerpo con esta acción demostrándolo en un gemido de dolor que escapó por sus labios. Hiro lo detuvo inmediatamente cogiéndolo por los hombros evitando que hiciera algo estúpido que empeorara su estado.

-Ite... - fue lo único que murmuró débilmente tratando de contenerse en los brazos de Hiro.

-Tonto, no te muevas, estas muy lastimado- aconsejó el guitarrista con los ojos clavados en los de su amigo –ya todo esta bien... – sonrió sinceramente buscando tranquilizar de alguna manera al cantante. La presión ejercida en el cuerpo del pelirrosa fue desapareciendo al igual que la mueca de dolor en el mismo.

El pelirrojo al ver que el rostro de Shuichi volvió a la calma lo soltó apartándose hasta tomar asiento en la silla que tenía a un lado de la cama. No podía creer como alguien podía hacerle daño a una persona como Shuichi, tan amigable, tierno, baka a veces pero una gran persona, ni siquiera el buscar dinero justificaba el como lo habían dejado, casi al borde de la muerte.

-¿Estas bien...?- preguntó sabiendo que sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar, ¡claro que no estaba bien!, sólo el moretón que el cantante tenia en una mejilla lo corroboraba.

Shuichi dudó unos instantes pero luego, al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su compañero, automáticamente respondió -Ha... i... – sólo para no preocuparlo más de lo que se le veía en los ojos, la verdad era que se sentía terrible, hasta el extremo en que el más leve movimiento le provocaba un dolor inmenso, sin embargo, él no valía la preocupación de los demás.

-Lo siento...- murmuró con cierta pena en la voz.

El rostro de Shuichi hizo una mueca de sorpresa al comentario del guitarrista, ¿se estaba disculpando?, ¿por qué?.

-Hiro...- intentó hablar pero el susodicho le interrumpió.

-Lamento no haber cumplido mi palabra... cuando éramos niños dije que siempre estaría contigo, que te cuidaría... – pasó dos dedos por sobre el pómulo lastimado -que clase de amigo soy...-

-Hiro... basta... -

-Esos ladrones pudieron haberte matado y yo no pude hacer nada.... –

-¿La... drones?- cortó el pelirrosa claramente extrañado al comentario del guitarrista.

-Anoche te asaltaron, eso fue lo que los médicos nos dijeron– Hiro comenzó a dudar al notar bastante raro a Shuichi, como si existiese algo más aparte de lo que los médicos le habían dicho -... Shuichi... ¿sucedió algo más?-

'¿Asalto?', se preguntó a sí mismo mientras elevaba silenciosamente la mirada hacia el techo vacío de la habitación, en donde, por un breve instante pudo volver a ver aquel espejo reflejando su cuerpo ultrajado.

-¿Shuichi...?- llamó el pelirrojo consiguiendo que el pelirrosa saliera del trance en el que había estado sumido.

-¿Ehm?... ah... ¿me decías del asalto, Hiro?-

-Eso fue hace 10 minutos- respondió el guitarrista señalando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Shuichi sonrió levemente y el pelirrojo imitó el gesto –¿no sucedió nada más aparte del asalto, Shuichi?- dijo tomando la mano derecha del cantante.

El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza –nada, Hiro- era mejor así, ¿para qué atormentar a los demás con las cosas que le ocurrían?, ese era su problema y si debía sufrir por eso... lo haría solo.

-Mira que te dejaron terrible- sonrió hacia su amigo.

-¿Viniste tú solo?- al momento se arrepintió de la pregunta sabiendo que...

-¿Lo que quieres preguntar es si ha venido Yuki-san, verdad?- el guitarrista le dirigió una mirada pícara, mas le sorprendió la actitud del cantante muy contraria a lo que acostumbraba.

-No- dijo con frialdad –me refiero a K'-san y a los demás-

-Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos, ¿verdad?, ya se me hacía raro que anoche salieras de casa si yo mismo te envié en un taxi- habló seriamente -¿qué ocurrió?-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0

Sacó la mágnum de su escondite y fue directo hacia el cantante que esperanzado marcaba por décimo sexta vez en el teléfono de la cafetería.

Los ojitos azules vieron como el rubio americano (ex-manager suyo) se le acercaba amenazadoramente y con una cara de muy pocos amigos, así que anticipándose a lo que ya sabría que haría el rubio se interpuso entre él y el teléfono.

-Quítate voy a arreglar esto a mi modo- dijo apuntando directamente hacia Sakuma, quien no tenía la menor intención de acatar la orden.

-¡Espera, K'-san!, destruyendo el teléfono no ganarás nada- intervino un Sakano temeroso poniéndose ante el arma que tanto pánico le daba.

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadió tranquilamente Suguru desde una de las mesas mientras bebía un sorbo de su café –el que destruyas aquella máquina no nos ayudará a localizar a Yuki-san, por el contrario, acabarás con el único medio de comunicación que tenemos-

Ambos, productor y cantante asintieron.

-Lo único que creo sería factible en estos momentos es esperar...-

Ryuichi y Sakano volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza.

-... ya que no contesta a su celular y parece que no se encuentra en casa, de seguro también ha de estar preocupado por Shindo-san, todo esto sucedió anoche y de seguro al ver que no llegó a casa salió a buscarlo. De todos modos Sakuma-san le da dejado un mensaje en la contestadora, sería mejor que te tranquilizaras, K'-san- fue el veredicto final del tecladista de Bad Luck.

El ver como K' volvía a su asiento sumamente enfadado dio luz verde para continuar con lo que hacía.

-Voy a llamar una vez más, ¿ok?- preguntó Ryuichi ante el asentimiento exagerado de Sakano.

Marcó el número en cuestión y esperó y esperó como tantas veces desde hacía ya horas atrás.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El sonido del teléfono volvió a oírse esta vez a sus espaldas, no tenía por qué contestar... ya sabía de qué se trataba. Levantó del perchero la gabardina blanca y se la puso segundos antes de que volviera a voltear hacia el teléfono que nuevamente había caído en el silencio.

Sus ojos dorados reflejaban una tristeza infinita, la que escondió tras los lentes negros. Cogió las llaves de la pequeña mesita y salió del departamento rumbo al hospital.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-¡Shuichi brilla nano da!- gritó Ryuichi mientras entraba en la habitación agitando el conejo de peluche que le habían devuelto recientemente.

-¡Shuichi!, mi pequeño cantante, ¡que bueno es verte entre los vivos!- corrió un efusivo K' a saludar al pelirrosa.

Todos, incluido Shuichi, le dirigieron al rubio la mirada más gélida y reprobatoria del mundo –nos alegra mucho que estés mejor, Shindo-kun- habló Sakano.

-Perdonen por haberlos preocupado, Sakano-san, Sakuma-san, K'-san, Fujisaki, ya me siento mejor- respondió el pelirrosa con una calmada sonrisa.

-ah, ah, ah- negó el guitarrista con la cabeza –si estás más débil que un gatito y no debes moverte por nada en el mundo- dijo Hiro en tono de burla mientras jugaba con los flequillos rosa que caían sobre la frente de Shuichi -¿no es así?-

-¡Hiro, deja!- se quejó Shuichi riéndose de las cosquillas que el pelirrojo le hacía en la nariz con su propio cabello.

Todos rieron al cuadro tan gracioso que les mostraban ambos amigos, era un hecho que solamente Shuichi podía darles esa alegría y tranquilidad, nada comparado a como se encontraban sin él, todo era tan diferente, sin vida y monótono.

Con las risas nadie se percató que la puerta se había abierto, sólo, de un momento a otro... se oyó su voz.

-Quiero hablar con Shuichi, déjennos solos- sus risas pararon en seco, las cinco personas que acompañaban al pelirrosa voltearon súbitamente encontrando al rubio escritor en la puerta de entrada –he dicho que se larguen- volvió a repetir más bruscamente que antes.

El guitarrista se giró hacia Shuichi quien había ladeado la cabeza para evitar ver al escritor, tomó su mano y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó.

Sabía que algo así podía pasar, ¿cómo verle la cara?, no quería volver a saber de él... no quería oír su voz nuevamente, pero... allí estaba.

El pelirrosa asintió levemente sin voltear hacia su amigo, quien entendió que al ser este un problema de pareja ellos no debían interferir.

-Te guste o no soy el manager de Shuichi y puedo quedarme el tiempo que...-

-Basta... K'-san- interrumpió el guitarrista poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio –no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ya volveremos en otra ocasión-

-Pero... Nakano-kun...- ni siquiera terminó de hablar Sakano y Suguru ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Hiro y Ryuichi hicieron lo mismo empujando a un muy molesto K'. Sakano al ver que estaba solo dio una fugaz mirada a la pareja y también salió de allí no sin antes despedirse del cantante –Volveremos en otra ocasión, Shindo-kun- pero no hubo respuesta.

La puerta se cerró dejando a ambos solos y en un profundo silencio. Shuichi no había volteado en ningún instante y Yuki fijó su vista en las múltiples heridas en su koi, sintiéndose culpable al ser él el principal responsable de su estado.

-Baka... – habló finalmente dando algunos pasos acercándose a la orilla de la cama –lo siento...-

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos violeta, odiaba ser tan débil, seguramente Yuki pensaba que con esas palabras borraba todo... pero no... esta vez no.

-Lo que pasó ayer, yo... yo no lo quise- dijo tomando la mano expuesta de Shuichi entre las suyas.

-Suéltame- fue todo lo que dijo aún sin mirarle a la cara.

-No lo haré, tienes que oírme, mírame a los ojos...- llevó una mano a la barbilla del cantante obligándolo a voltear pero este se resistió.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Shuichi, por favor...-

-¡No me toques!-

-¡Maldita sea, mírame!- lo jaló de la muñeca consiguiendo que Shuchi cayera de la cama y se golpeara contra el piso. El grito doloroso del cantante se oyó hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Hiro y los demás, este primero entró inmediatamente encontrando a su amigo en el piso llorando de dolor y al escritor de pie, sin hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-¡Shuichi!- corrió a socorrerlo, empujando al escritor.

-Hiro..... Hiro..... – articuló entre lágrimas y gimoteos de dolor.

-Ya llamaron al doctor, pronto vendrán no te preocupes- trató de animarlo, pero hasta él mismo estaba nervioso.

-Hiro... – habló por última vez antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- el pelirrojo dejó a Shuichi el piso y al momento se levantó para propinar un puñetazo en el rostro del escritor –¡No te basta con hacerle llorar y ahora tienes que llegar a esto!- sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de rabia cayeron por su rostro –el que tiene que irse eres tú-

Yuki apretó el puño que le temblaba, era verdad... sólo lastimaba a Shuichi, era él quien le hacía mal, incluso ahora.

-Shuichi... lo siento...- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La noche había llegado.

Permanecía sentado al borde de la cama cubierto con una bata sin hacer el menor movimiento, sólo mirando tristemente sus manos, las mismas que habían acariciado el cuerpo de quien más amaba y ahora se sentían tan vacías, olvidadas. Desde la mañana cuando había despertado se había hallado solo, todo ese sentimiento de dicha se había esfumado con la misma rapidez en la que llegó –Sabía que no podía ser verdad- se dijo a sí mismo llevándose ambas manos al pecho y rompiendo en llanto –jamás podré ser feliz, hermano...-

De pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta principal al azotarse. Temeroso caminó hasta muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación, la cual se abrió de inmediato revelando la figura que tanto había esperado.

-Yuki-sensei...- dijo con un brillo momentáneo de alegría, cuando de improviso sus labios se vieron atrapados en los del escritor, los mismos que sabían a licor.

Las manos del rubio de posaron en sus hombros quitando la tela que los cubría, liberando su torso –No me dejes...- un murmullo salió de sus labios, aún en medio del beso.

-No lo haré, Yuki- dijo al momento que la tela de la bata resbalara por sus piernas hasta tocar el piso.

-Promételo... Shu...-

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso en un abrazo, los suaves jadeos y gemidos se pudieron oír ante la oscuridad de la noche y la tristeza de la luna.

CONTINUARÁ.....

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **La li ho!. Sé que tardé mucho (demasiado ¬¬) pero aquí está otro capi del fic!, gracias a todas por las palabras de apoyo en los reviews y en los mails, es gracias a ustedes que el fic va adelante, además que me sirvieron de antidepresivo natural n.n y me ayudó a escribir para quitarme algunas cosas desagradables de la cabeza, incluidas el increíble estrés a cusa de tanto estudiar ¬¬.

Gracias a las personas que continúan dejando reviews y mails por "El Camino Perdido". Serenity chan, Rio Naka y Kyoru seme. Arigatou.

Ahora volviendo a este fic, nos vamos a los reviews!:

Eli-chan1:: Aja u.u totalmente de acuerdo, es... eto... ¿cómo diríamos?... ¿Un mal necesario? o.O, veamos que pasará luego en el fic que esto todavía no se acaba. Espero no estés muy ocupada y actualices tu fic, me dejaste en estado de alerta permanente, quiero leer el siguiente capi!. Ja ne.

Ashley Vulpix:: o.o y las cosas que estoy por escribir!.. eh?, ah?... cof!, cof!... pobre Shu, las cosas que le hago pasar T-T pero creo que como hay justicia divina me llegó la hora... ¡estoy resfriada como él! buaaaa, una especie de castigo de Kami-sama del cual espero salir pronto por el bien del fic y de algunos dibujillos que estaba haciendo n.n. Aquí habrá mucha sangre!, nah! mejor esperamos los siguientes. Saludos, sayonara!.

Kiam Yukino:: ¡¿Esposo adoptivo?! XDDDDDDDD, jajajajaja, no tengo nada contra Thoma, es mas me gusta muxio XD es tan kawaii con esos modales tan refinados, esa carita de niño bueno y esa ropa que usa arranca más de un suspiro ahhhhhhh.... eh? (Amai se aclara la voz)... ¿en que iba?, ah sí!, creo que todas estamos pasando por lo duro de las pruebas finales, con decirte que apenas tengo tiempo para pensar XD, la facultad me esta quitando la vida! T-T, claro que no todo debe ser estudio, por eso heme aquí!. Ja ne.

Tikal-Neo:: Jejeje (Amai se lleva una mano a la nuca toda sonrojadita) arigatou, nunca había pensado eso, pero en verdad que una no debe atarse al primer chico que llegue, la vida es larga y ya habrán otros (eso es lo que dijo mi prima para reconfortarme: "Hay muchos peces en el mar" XD). Cierto, pobre Shuichi (soy tan perversa) y pobre de Yuki también, aquí hay varios involucrados que pronto darán la cara :D. Gracias por dejar review, nos vemos al prox. Byeee.

Hikaru Itsuko:: ¿Es un amor raro, ne? XDDDD, hasta yo misma me lo pregunto a veces, lo amo masoquistamente o algo por el estilo XD y aquí van a sufrir todos (uno menos que el otro pero sirve n.n). ¿Qué locuras pasarán por mi mente?, respuestas al siguiente. Sayonara nano da.

Chihiro:: Gracias por las palabras, me reservo comentarios, mejor espera el siguiente, Ja ne.

Dary Kyana:: Si, sé que soy mala pero no lo puedo evitar, prometo que el siguiente lo subo el próximo viernes, ¡a ya esta escrito!. Ja ne!.

Grin:: ¿Verdad que si?, es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, tipos así no valen la pena estoy de acuerdo y más si no respetan lo que a una le gusta u.u.

Fukaru Rhyan:: Me encanta la manera en que Yuki bromea (muy a su estilo) con Shuichi, si una vez en al manga Shu le dijo furioso: "Te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos" a lo que Yuki responde cínicamente y casi al borde de la risa: "Si, lo admito, es divertido", ahhhh... (Amai se limpia una lagrimita a causa de la risa) adoro a esta pareja!. PD: Sé que tardé muuuucho en este pero el siguiente viene más rápido de lo que piensas, cuídate, ja ne!.

Cerdo Volador:: Soy malaaaaaaaaa T-T, pero voy a ser más mala todavíaaaa (parte de la trama), mejor vemos el siguiente. Ajap u.u B-A-K-A en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra digamos que sólo quería que hiciéramos lo que a él le gustaba y a mi nada! ¬¬ me alegro de haberlo dejado, si no acepta lo que a una le gusta significa que no te quiere u.u, ¿ne?. Cuídate bye bye.

Hikaru Yuy:: Graciass por las palabras, estoy segura que si encontraré a alguien mucho mejor. Espero tambien te haya gustado el capí que, aunque tarde, llega para dar algunos pasos a la historia. Saludos y nos vemos en el prox.

Aitala Kenobi:: Graxias, y esto no se acaba todavía, de que este fic es más corto que El Camino Perdido, si, ya se vienen las cosas extrañas así que espéralas!. Saludos, Ja ne.

toffi-chan:: Soy bastante cruel (Yuki: Eso ni dudarlo) (Amai: ¬¬), ejem... sin embargo, sólo se ha mostrado una pequeña parte de la historia, ¿qué pasará?. Nos vemos no da!.

Onii-chan:: Si, me di cuenta de eso ¬¬, el sistema de fanfiction. net pasa continuamente por estos problemas, nos han restringido muchas cosas (como usar arrobas, los guiones bajos, asteriscos, etc., o cualquier simbolillo de los muchos que usamos las escritoras y demás gente ¬¬), es un verdadero problema pero hacemos la lucha XD. El oooootro día estaba así por eso creí que algo malo había pasado, no veía el capítulo por ningún lado o.O incluso pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de algún error al cargarlo, menos mal se arregló todo en unos cuantos días (creo que 2 o 3, no recuerdo XD)... ejem... etto... ¿te has dado cuenta que yo también escribo de más? XD, no hay problema, si quieres has una hoja entera de comentarios, me encanta leerlos!. Gracias por el review! n.n. Nos vemos también, sayonara no da.

Zoldick Neo Queen:: Jejejeje creo que se me pasa la mano con la crueldad, pero en verdad es por la trama (así esta en mi cabecita y así la escribo :D), me alegra que te esté gustando. Nos vemos al prox. Bye.

Lady darkness:: Gracias por las palabras, en verdad haces que me sonroje o.o. Nos vemos al siguiente, bye bye noda!.

Angy Okay:: jeje, yo tambien hago lo mismo, prometo que subo el siguiente rápido.

KRIADA:: Si, ya leí tu mail y lo respondí n.n. Espero tambien te haya gustado este capi, bye bye.

Rubinegro:: Gracias (por lo de cruel... es que lo soy!), espero no tengas problemas con este, ya que ciertas cosas se van aclarando u.u. Saludos a ti y a Clari.

Úrico No Da:: Aquí esta!, siglos después porque mis estudios y pruebas finales me arrancan la vida (la facultad), Pero bue, Shuichi es MIOOOOO, así con sufrimiento y sadomasoquismo de por medio... ES MIOOOO. Bye bye no da.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me escriben al mail:

Palagata, Claudia-chan, Natalia, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan, Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada, yuyiohx, Teodekd.

Y como siempre las frases de la felicidad n.n ---- FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con reviews ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez!. (el siguiente viene el viernes!, espérenla. )

Bueno, cuídense todas, nos leemos en el prox. Minna Sayonaraaaaa!!!!.


	5. Sombras

**ACLARACIÓN: **Gravitation es una obra de Maki Murakami-sama, lo que van a leer aquí son solamente alucinaciones de una loca sadomaniaca escritora de fics!.

La li ho! y........... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! He tardado mucho para subir este Cap. (mucho más de lo normal ¬¬) pero ya saben mis razones... _silencio_... no tenía PC pero ahora me estreno una nueva!. Esta mucho más bonita, de un color negro íntegro y letras doradas (ahhh, ¿por qué me recuerda a Yuki?), la acaban de comprar ayer y apenas llegó me puse a escribir, espero me disculpen el retraso.

A otro tema, _FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!!!_ este capítulo va a especie de regalo espero les guste.

Bien, para no extenderme más las personas que quieran contactarme al mail mis direcciones de correo electrónico personal son: amai guión bajo shirabe arroba hotmail. com o amaishirabe arroba hotmail. com (tanto lío para escribirlos como debe ser ¬¬). Ya, sin nada más vamos al fic!.

CAPÍTULO 4: SOMBRAS. 

En el capítulo anterior:

Las manos del rubio de posaron en sus hombros quitando la tela que los cubría, liberando su torso –No me dejes...- un murmullo salió de sus labios, aún en medio del beso.

-No lo haré, Yuki- dijo al momento que la tela de la bata resbalara por sus piernas hasta tocar el piso.

-Promételo... Shu...-

Ambos cuerpos cayeron al piso en un abrazo, los suaves jadeos y gemidos se pudieron oír ante la oscuridad de la noche y la tristeza de la luna.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La melodía que reproducía el estéreo dio por finalizada al momento en que ambos cuerpos también acababan en un coro de roncos gemidos.

Sólo las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos amantes se oyeron por un tiempo hasta que al final uno de ellos articuló palabra.

-Eres un buen chico... Kouji- habló al hombre rubio más joven que caía exhausto en su pecho –no olvidaré el pequeño regalo que me hiciste- dijo con satisfacción acariciando el pelo dorado, reviviendo por breves instantes la excitación que había sentido al presenciar como el niño de pelo rosa era ultrajado por la misma persona que tenía en brazos y en la cual había descargado toda su propia lujuria.

-No debiste... llevarlo al hospital... – respondió con claro desagrado el joven rubio mientras elevaba el rostro, los ojos pardos clavándose casi ferozmente en los de otro y la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha brillando con el resplandor de la luna -... ese mocoso debería morir entre esas sábanas sucias, tan sucias como él...-

-Que duro eres... aún sabiendo que fuiste tú mismo quien lo ensució- dijo inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, donde la luz nocturna que entraba por las ventanas reveló su rostro. Un hombre mayor, aproximadamente 40 años, pelo negro lacio y corto, tez blanca que contrastaba con el esmeralda de sus ojos.

-Debí haberlo estrangulado o ahogado con una de las almohadas-

-¿Tanto así lo odias?- dijo sin mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendía.

-¡¿Te parece poco esto?!- se llevó una mano a la cara acariciando el pómulo dañado –Yuki Eiri y ese niño destruyeron mi vida. Yo hubiese sido un gran escritor, mucho mejor que el idiota de Uesugi... pero con esto... jamás volverá a ser igual, por eso... por eso ¡voy a acabar con ellos!-

-El sufrimiento en su rostro, las lágrimas en sus ojos... ese niño se veía divino...- sonrió el hombre mayor consiguiendo que el rival de Eiri volteara molesto la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación –no te enfades, recuerda que dentro de poco serás famoso, cumpliré mi palabra, tu nombre estará en todos los periódicos de la ciudad-

-Aún no sé para qué hice todo esto, ¿qué quieres conseguir, Hayato?, eres un hombre que no tiene nada que pedir a otros, cada persona en Japón sabe quien eres y cuanto poder ostentas, yo tendría más motivos que tu para... -

-Cállate...- cortó en seco –hace un momento dijiste: estrangulado o ahogado, ¿verdad?... – aspiró un poco del humo para luego lanzar lejos el cigarrillo aún encendido y extendiendo un par de dedos por la cicatriz en el rostro del rubio los cuales resbalaron lentamente hasta cogerlo de la barbilla, acercándolo hasta cerca de sus labios para susurrarle –es una buena idea-

De pronto rodeó con ambas manos el cuello del rubio apretando con fuerza.

-Ha... ya... to...-

-Mi hijo es suficiente motivo para esto...- las manos del rubio trataron de aflojar un poco el agarre que le imponía el moreno pero pronto cayeron paralelas a su cuerpo, sin vida –por mi único y verdadero hijo... Shirou-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-¿En verdad puedo ver a Thoma?-

Los ojitos del vocalista de Nittle Grasper brillaron de la emoción, jamás pensó que la llamada que recibiría sería precisamente del hospital y menos para darle semejante noticia ni bien despertaba aquella mañana.

El no tener otro permiso para poder quedarse la noche anterior lo había deprimido bastante y ciertamente llegó a pensar que la única manera de ver al rubio sería esperar a que le dieran de alta, no obstante, ahora...

-Si, el mismo señor Seguchi pidió que le avisáramos- habló la voz femenina perteneciente a una enfermera del otro lado del auricular confirmando la alegría en el cantante.

-Y dígame... ¿él esta bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa y mirada llenas de nostalgia, las mismas que la enfermera no pudo ver.

-Si, el señor Thoma se encuentra mucho mejor... ah!, casi lo olvido, me pidió que sólo viniera usted así que le rogaría que no se lo comunicara a nadie más-

'Ya me imaginaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad' pensó para sí mientras suspiraba.

-Enseguida estoy allá, adiós y gracias- terminó colgando el teléfono.

Ciertamente la alegría en su rostro se había borrado al oír la "condición" que ponía Thoma a su extraña invitación, ¿cuándo se dejaría de jugar con todos ellos? , ¿y que tal si a la hora de visitarlo se negaba nuevamente?, ¿podría esta vez contenerse las ganar terribles que tenía por golpearlo?.

-Ahhh... Thoma...- echó hacia tras el castaño cabello con sus dedos –soy un tonto... ¿sabes por qué?... porque a pesar de todo... –volteó hacia el póster de Nittle Grasper que tenía en una de las paredes de su habitación -... sigo confiando en ti-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Con un suave tarareo Ryohei daba la vuelta a los huevos que tenía friendo. Se había levantado temprano para darle una sorpresa al escritor preparándole el desayuno, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que el rubio...

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al sólo recordarlo, no había sido sólo un sueño, en verdad el escritor lo había buscado, había querido estar con él por voluntad propia y sin necesidad de acudir a alguna droga como la vez anterior, ¿significada eso que el escritor lo quería?.

De un momento a otro pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon por sus verdes ojos, las que limpió rápidamente con la manga de la blanca camisa que tomara prestada del rubio para cubrirse, la cual le quedaba bastante holgada.

Quería creer en eso, si tan sólo el rubio comprendiera el inmenso amor que sentía por él, daría su vida por él, lo amaba más que nada y por sobre todas las cosas, se lo había demostrado en dos ocasiones soportando los besos que le daba mientras pronunciaba otro nombre: "Shuichi", ¿necesitaba alguna otra prueba de su amor?, no importaba cuantas veces más sucediera eso, lucharía hasta borrar ese nombre de los labios del escritor.

Sacó los huevos y los puso en un platillo que posicionó sobre una bandeja que ya tenía el café y las tostadas, bandeja que levantó para luego dirigirse hasta la habitación del escritor.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El tráfico estaba terrible como cada mañana aunque esta vez estaba mucho peor. Eran las 8 a.m. y ya una gran fila de automóviles intentaban salir de tremendo embotellamiento a base de bocinazos o groserías que intercambiaban unos a otros. Sin embargo, la vista de Hayato estaba ajena a todo ello pues aunque afuera estuvieran matándose él estaba ensimismado con el regalo que llevaba en las manos.

El arreglo floral que acababa de comprar era perfecto para él, flores de color rosa tan finas como las hebras de sus cabellos, rojas competían con el carmín de sus labios y finalmente violetas como el amatista de sus ojos.

-Shuichi...... Shuichi... tu nombre es bello- dijo con una sonrisa que se dibujo perfecta en sus labios -... al final si resultarás ser mío-

Hayato, a pesar de tener 43 años, era considerado uno de los hombres más codiciados de Japón, no sólo por su físico que a pesar de los años se hallaba en excelente forma, sino que también por la inmensa fortuna que poseía al ser el dueño de una gran cadena de tiendas de ropa no sólo en Japón sino también en el extranjero.

Sin embargo, para alguien que lo tiene todo... su vida era muy vacía.

Había enviudado hace 20 años y desde entonces no tenía nada más que aventuras con cualquiera que considerara "interesante", nada serio, su verdadero cariño sólo lo guardaba para su hijo, el pequeño de ojos azules que era el regalo que su amada esposa le había dejado, su pequeño Shirou.

-Shirou... pronto terminará todo y podrás descansar en paz, lo juro-

-Señor- interrumpió el chofer que lo trasladaba al hospital en la lujosa limosina, el cual aprovechó el embotellamiento para ir por un encargo de su jefe –aquí tiene el periódico que pidió--

Hayato extendió una mano recibiendo el periódico que su empleado le ofrecía y tal como lo había pensado allí estaba lo que ansiosamente esperaba.

"EL ESCRITOR KOUJI TSUZUHARA ES ASESINADO"

-Cumplí mi promesa- dijo con una sonrisa –ahora eres famoso y estás en las portadas de todos los periódicos, Kouji-kun-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Los ojos dorados se abrieron con pesadez a los rayos de sol que golpeaban su rostro, se levantó levemente sólo para ser de nuevo devuelto a la cama a causa del dolor de cabeza que comenzó a sentir.

-Maldita... resaca...- murmuró apretando los mechones rubios con una mano, sentía como si un tren hubiera pasado por su cabeza, los efectos posteriores del alcohol nunca le habían parecido nada divertidos.

Con un suspiro liberó las hebras doradas del agarre llevando esa mano hasta que cubriera sus ojos. Varias imágenes entrecortadas aparecían en su mente

-Shu... Shuichi.....- apretó el puño al recordar como no había hecho nada... solamente lastimarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el frágil rostro marcado por los golpes, la alegre sonrisa transformada en lágrimas y rechazo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba ante el producto de sus propias acciones y no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo de manera estúpida, sin mover un sólo músculo para ayudarlo aún cuando los gritos del chico clamaban auxilio.

¡Demonios!, ¡todo era culpa suya!, Shuichi estaba delicado y lo sabía muy bien, pero aún así...

Aún así... lo había engañado...

-Yuki...- los nervios se le crisparon al oír la voz que pronunciaba su nombre, una voz diferente a la de su koi –veo que ya despertaste, te preparé algo para desayunar- le habló suavemente el chico de pelo castaño al momento en que se aproximaba hasta donde estaba el rubio.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó de improviso el escritor, lanzando lejos la sábana que lo cubría y poniéndose de pie.

-Yuki... –

-¡Vete!-

-Pero Yuki…-

-Largo de aquí..... si algo pasó entre nosotros no lo quiero recordar, estábamos... ebrios... – trató de justificar cuando volvió a sentir el dolor de cabeza y se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Yuki, cuidado!- el moreno trató de ayudarlo pero sólo consiguió un nuevo grito por parte del escritor.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!, no entiendes que... – la voz se le cortó al momento que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por el pálido rostro del escritor -... que no te amo... –

La charola hizo un ruido estruendoso al impactar contra el piso, Ryohei quedó estático y con en cuerpo temblándole, aún así el rubio prosiguió.

-Te hice daño... lo lamento... pero no puedo mentirte haciéndote creer que siento algo por ti...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza, las punzadas lo estaban matando -... yo amo... amo a mi pareja... y ahora él esta sufriendo por mi culpa...-

-¡¡NOOO!!!- Ryohei se lanzó a los pies de Yuki abrazándose a ellos –me tomaste Yuki... ¡¿por qué?!, yo lo amo Yuki... pídame cualquier cosa y lo haré, lo amo más que a nadie.... –lloró amargamente ante el escritor –deme una oportunidad... nadie podrá amarlo tanto como yo... ¿no se da cuenta?, ese chico Shuichi no lo quiere, yo... ¡YO LO VÍ CON OTRO!- gritó abrazándose con mucha más fuerza.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par. No, tan sólo era mentira... Shuichi jamás lo engañaría, Ryohei estaba mintiendo.

-¡DÉJAME!- furioso, el escritor apartó de un empujón al moreno –no mientas con algo así... –

-¡No estoy mintiendo!, ¿por qué?...... ¡¡PORQUE ÉL ESTA CON MI PADRE!!- rompió en llanto llevándose ambas manos a la cara para ocultar sus lagrimas al escritor.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-... ¡Señor!...- dijo la enfermera sorprendida, inclinando la cabeza en forma de reverencia para saludar al hombre que acababa de ingresar al hospital.

-Muy buenos días señorita, he venido a visitar a un muchacho, su nombre es Shuichi Shindo- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento... pero... pero el horario de visitas es... es... hasta las 10...- habló con algo de temor la joven sabiendo a lo que se atenía al decir aquello.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- preguntó tranquilamente, la muchacha sólo asintió con algo de temor.

-Si, pero... –

-Soy Hayato Kobashi y quiero, no, "exijo" ver a Shuichi Shindo, ¿o es que acaso no valoras tu empleo?-

-Eh... si!- nerviosa revisó los datos en la computadora -piso 7, habitación 32 A-

-Muchas gracias- dijo conforme y se dirigió hasta donde le había indicado la enfermera.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-Mientes... – susurró el escritor que tenía los ojos ocultos bajo su los flequillos rubios que descansaban en su frente.

-Lo ví... con mi padre... hace una semana, cerca del parque, vi como se besaban... – las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro –por eso yo… lo odio, ¡LO ODIO!, por haberte engañado a ti y por estar engañando a mi padre, ¡LO ODIO!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Giró la perilla de la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con el inconsciente pelirrosa sobre la cama cubierto de blancas sábanas. Se acercó dejando las flores sobre el pequeño velador que había a un lado de la cama.

-Como siempre te ves muy bello, Shuichi- habló mientras acomodaba de la mejor manera posible su regalo –mira donde viniste a parar. Olvidé decirte que conmigo no se juega, ¿lo ves?, me hiciste enfadar- despegó de los flequillos rosa pegados en la frente del cantante a causa del sudor –A diferencia de mi hijo, yo no acepto un no por respuesta y eso lo vas a aprender muy pronto…-

CONTINUARÁ.....

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI:** Antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! (de nuevo n.ñ'). Me siento feliz, toda mi familia viene a visitarnos en esta época del año (resumen: Amai no cocinará y se dedicara a estar de vaga con sus primos XD), es de las pocas veces que siento que mi familia es la más numerosa del mundo, claro que esa es una ilusión personal ya que estoy completamente segura que existen familias más grandes, yo tan solo tengo 16 tíos, y primos... eto... no podría contarlos, "supongamos" que 3 por tío (es un promedio, en algunos casos son 4), y bueno ya se imaginarán a los demás n.n (vaya como se sufre con los regalos para todos T-T).

Jejeje, espero que todos la estén pasando bien y como dije aquí estuvo mi regalo, dentro de algunas horas será noche buena así que me voy de voladita a responder reviews.

**Tikal-neo:: **Si… mis limites no los conozco T-T cuando creo que he sido suficientemente mala me doy cuenta al siguiente que puedo ser muuucho peor. Que bueno que finalmente hayas visto Gravi, gracias por las palabras, haces que me sienta en las nubes n.n. Un beso y felices fiestas!.

**Eli-chan1::** Infaltable como siempre amiga! esta capi te lo dedico por ser la lectora más fiel que tengo, en fin, muchísimas gracias!. Bien, con respecto al retraso.. pues yo tampoco he actualizado a tiempo porque ya sabrás como estaba mi pobre PC T-T espero que pronto actualices!. Nos vemos en el siguiente año, feliz navidad y año nuevo!.

**Fukaru Rhyan:: **Jejejjejeje, espero te haya gustado el capi y aunque Ryu-chan no apareció mucho… ¿Qué pasará ahora que se encuentre con Thoma?, respuestas al siguiente!. Ahora si que no fallo para enero me vengo con todo así que prepárense!. Nos vemos, felices fiestas noda!.

**Zoldick Neo Queen::** Goooooooooooomen, pero el capi ya esta aquí!, tarde pero vale XD. Gracias por el review, feliz navidad y año nuevo!.

**Onii-chan:: **Gracias!, si, lo sé, soy en extremo cruel con Shuichi (mi prima me lo hace notar a cada que puede ¬¬) jejejeje pero es verdad que eso le pone suspenso al fic. Mis e-mail están al inicio para cualquier cosa que necesites n.n y no te preocupes por escribir de más que si te das cuenta en las respuestas a estos reviews escribí un montón XD. Bye bye noda y felices fiestas!.

**Uriko No Da::** jejejeje, eso se resume en 3 palabras: Adicta – al – sadomasoquismo XD, bienvenida a mi mundo, gomen si excedo la raya a veces pero una serie de novelas que leo influyen mucho en mi manera de escribir, como te habrás podido dar cuenta adoro la tragedia y es por eso que mis fics son como son y por lo último, ¿jejeje, que buena sorpresita la del final, ne?, ¿cómo ira todo esto?. Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Dary Kyana::** No es ni se hace, a Yuki lo engañaron que es otro rollo. Ah por cierto, perdón porque te prometí que actualizaría hace ya siglos, las razones ya las debes conocer, pero en fin la desgracia tuvo sus frutos, estoy estrenando PC!!! Y le puse nombre: "Yuki I" XD, es que es muy linda la condenada (ese doradito y negro me enloquece °¬°) esta en mis planes buscarle un Mouse Pad con la imagen de Yuki Eiri!... ahhh, gomen, volví a cambiar de tema u.u (malos hábitos de Amai). Que pases muy felices fiestas!.

**Hikaru Yuy::** Si que se esta haciendo compleja, hasta para mi, creo que las pruebas finales afectaron en cierta manera los capítulos pasados, sin embargo, muchas cosas se irán aclarando al igual que nuevos acontecimientos vendrán para desgracia o bendición de los personajes, espero te guste este capitulo también, gracias por las palabras de apoyo, trato de dar lo mejor de mi y son opiniones como la tuya las que suben la pobre autoestima de esta escritora!. Ja ne, Feliz navidad y año nuevo!.

**Lady darkness::** Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gustó, estaba tan preocupada con lo de mis pruebas finales y fue gracias al apoyo y las palabras de los reviews que me armé de coraje para estudiar como poseída, ahora que ya estoy de vuelta voy a devolverles el favor esforzando muchísimo para escribir los capítulos lo más antes posible, claro que el siguiente vendrá después de año nuevo, pero juro que no tardaré demasiado (en fin ya no hay piedritas en mi zapato n.n). Bye bye, cuidate un montón y muuuuy feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Zafiro::** Goooomen también con el retraso T-T no tengo perdón, pero todo sucedía al mismo tiempo: pruebas, mi PC murió TT-TT, estudiar – estudiar, pero llegó Yuki I (PC nueva) a salvar la situación :D, espero te prepares porque voy a ser más mala aún con Yuki-chan. Sayonara y Felices fiestas amiga!.

**Grin::** ¿Qué hará Yuki ahora?, ¿se resignará y se quedará con Ryohei para olvidar a Shuichi?, ¿dejaré de hacer sufrir a esta pareja tan kawaii?... respuestas en el siguiente capítulo el cual será muuuuy incierto (PD: por qué soy tan mala!). Jejejeje gracias por el review, espero que ff net no tenga esos problemas, la mayor parte del tiempo los tiene, te agradezco el que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir un nuevo review, eso sube el ánimo de esta pobre escritora de fics T-T. Byeee y hasta el siguiente!, oh, claro que no me olvide, feliiiiiiz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

**Kitty-miau::** Jejejeje, que lindo nick n.n, me honra saber que has leido "El Camino Perdido", espero que me apoyes con este de la misma manera. No aseguro nada de la relación de Yuki con Shuichi pero habrá que ver. Besos y felices fiestas!.

**Haruka/Shuichi::** la li ho!, no hay problema, se lo que se siente cuando te cortan los medios (mi PC antigua falleció recientemente T-T), claro que ahora que tengo a Yuki I (habla de su PC nueva) espero tener los capis listos rápidamente. Me siento feliz al saber que "El Camino Perdido" fue bien aceptado, muchas gracias, espero también sigas a esta continuación que ya desde año nuevo voy a volver con mis actualizaciones semanales (ahhhh la emoción). Ja ne y muyyyy felices fiestas!.

**BISHOJO HENTAI::** Vaya! Hace siglos que no te leía, de seguro estuviste igual de ocupada con las pruebas finales (algo por demás estresante), espero que te haya ido bien, ah y con respecto al fic quizá el estrés haya influido, voy a tratar de ser más específica. Bye bye y felices fiestas.

**Rubinegro:: **Holap!, si, ya me conoces y sabes como puedo llegar a ser XD (excesivamente cruel), pero con Thoma tampoco me voy a medir, ya verás. Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos, Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

**Ashley Vulpix::** Gracias, en verdad me siento muy halagada y es por ustedes que esta historia va a adelante. Jejejeje veo que tengo una simpatizante de la tragedia al igual que yo n.n (aunque a veces se me va la manito, claro que por algo es drama), pero el caso de Yuki con Shu también me preocupa y esta empeorando!, ya veremos que pasará, por el momento a conseguir unos cuantos pañuelitos!. Gooooomen también por no haberte podido dejar un review antes pero con mi PC en el cielo estaba como desconectada de la civilización (¿hasta tanto? ¬¬), pero como siempre una genial traducción Ashley-chan, ya quisiera yo saber inglés Y-Y, así que manos a la obra con las actualizaciones (tanto tuya como mía), saludos a Kadzuki y nos vemos en el siguiente. Felices fiestas!.

**Iserith::** No es que me guste, lo alego a los sueños extraños que dieron la idea del fic XD y es que cuando una idea se me viene a la cabeza la escribo sin censura XDDDD. Si, tienes razón con lo de Thoma, ah por cierto, muchas gracias por leer mis fics, me alegra que en verdad te hayan gustado, ahora en lo que iba: No te preocupes que a Thoma le tengo algo reservadito desde el anterior fic :D (el shock del diablo no será en vano XD), y como dije "sin censura" puedes usar cualquier grosería que gustes como apelativo para Thoma 8. Byeeeeee y muy feliz navidad y prospero año 2005.

**Nat-chan07:: **Jejejeje, por lo mismo que le dije Uriko-chan en la respuesta a su review allá arriba: 3 palabras "Adicta – al – sadomasoquismo" XD. Claro que no todo es lágrimas, ya veremos que pasa en posteriores, gracias por el review, nos vemos. Bye bye y Felices fiestas!.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me escriben al mail:

Claudia-chan, Natalia, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan, Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada, yuyiohx, Teodekd, kittykoneko.

Y... cambiando las frases de la escritora feliz para esta época n.n ---- LA ESCRITORA DESEA QUE TODOS LA PASEN BIEN EN ESTAS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO, CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NOS VEMOS EN ENERO.

Bueno, mis mejores deseos a todas, espero les guste este regalo mío a fin de año. Minna Ja ne!.


	6. Cuentas Pendientes

**ACLARACIÓN: **Todos los personajes de Gravitation son propiedad íntegra de su creadora, Maki Murakami- sensei o sea que no me pertenecen T-T, en fin, cualquier otro personaje ajeno a la historia original "si" es creación mía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡¡PAREN LA MUSICAAAA!!! Jejeje, cof cof (Amai se aclara la garganta y se limpia las lagrimitas de la emoción) me ha llegado un review sumamente interesante, según parece este fic y su predecesora: "El Camino Perdido" han entrado en una nominación para el concurso: "MEJOR FAN FIC YAOI"!!! (estoy que me desmayo Traducción: Amai jamás pensó que sus fics llegaran tan lejos).

Quiero expresar mis más grandes agradecimientos a las lectoras que desde un principio me mostraron su apoyo y a las que se fueron sumando luego para consolidar su preferencia por esta historia. Domo arigatou, sin ustedes nada de esto habría pasado, aún si no llegáramos a ganar me sentiría bien.

La página en la que pueden ingresar para el concurso es: (http:) awards. double-sense .net quítenle los espacios y los parentesis y si no está escrita bien pueden buscarla en los reviews. Las nominaciones en la siguiente página (si alguna de ustedes es escritora y tiene un fic podría también estar nominada, échenle un ojo): (http:) /foros/ ver. php? id 635356 espero tengan más suerte que yo, entre y me dijo que la página no existe T-T.

Allí, según tengo entendido pueden votar por sus favoritos, espero que lo hagan. Bueno, basta de tanta charla y ahora al fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPÍTULO 5: CUENTAS PENDIENTES**

Giró la perilla de la puerta encontrándose efectivamente con el inconsciente pelirrosa sobre la cama cubierto de blancas sábanas. Se acercó dejando las flores sobre el pequeño velador que había a un lado de la cama.

-Como siempre te ves muy bello, Shuichi- habló mientras acomodaba de la mejor manera posible su regalo –mira donde viniste a parar. Olvidé decirte que conmigo no se juega, ¿lo ves?, me hiciste enfadar- despegó de los flequillos rosa pegados en la frente del cantante a causa del sudor –A diferencia de mi hijo, yo no acepto un no por respuesta y eso lo vas a aprender muy pronto…-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Los murmullos de la gente que caminaba por las calles de Tokio fueron de repente acallados por la noticia que comenzaba a difundirse a manera de primicia.

Las caras de cientos de personas se voltearon hacia los televisores de tiendas, centros comerciales y restaurantes, sitios en los cuales se apostaron de inmediato.

-Y bien, nos han llegado muchos llamados de las fanáticas que acaban de enterarse y desean que demos más detalles- habló la comentarista del canal –El famoso vocalista del grupo Bad Luck: Shuichi Shindo se encuentra internado en el hospital central tras haber sido agredido brutalmente hace dos días, el diagnóstico final es reservado. No se conocen las causas del incidente, aunque se sugieren varias hipótesis, entre ellas que su mismo amante, el prestigioso novelista Yuki Eiri haya sido su agresor. Sin embargo, no se han podido estable...-

Con el impacto aún notable en su rostro dio media vuelta y salió de entre la muchedumbre tratando de no llamar la atención en lo más mínimo, cubriéndose la cara con su chaqueta para que nadie lo reconociera, gracias a Dios todos aún estaban atentos a la noticia que no se percataron de la presencia del pelirrojo guitarrista.

Se puso el casco aprovechando la distracción de la gente y partió en su moto rumbo a NG.

¿Cómo es que se habían enterado?. Al parecer aún cuando Bad Luck había cesado su actividad en la música seguía bajo la lupa de la prensa amarillista y no específicamente Bad Luck sino cualquier hendidura por pequeña que sea en la relación de Shuichi con el escritor.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró entre dientes al llegar a NG. Como se lo había imaginado encontró a cientos de periodistas que a toda costa intentaban ingresar en el edificio lidiando con la gente de seguridad.

NG no era el mejor sitio para estar, sabía que al menor encuentro con la prensa estos lo acosarían con preguntas que no podría responder, ¿cómo poder dar una versión creíble de los hechos si él mismo dudaba de la que le contaron?.

Buscó desesperadamente un teléfono público y cuando finalmente lo encontró llamó al interior.

-NG Records, buenos días- le contestó la voz femenina de una secretaria.

-Con Mr. K' por favor, dígale que es Nakan...-

-Hiroshi!!!, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?, ¡estuve llamando a tu departamento desde hace horas!- interrumpió el rubio americano quitando el auricular de las manos de la secretaria.

-Pasé la noche en casa de un familiar y ahora me encuentro con esto!, ¿cómo se enteraron?, creí que te encargarías de impedir que algo así ocurriera- reclamó el guitarrista.

-No pensé que llegara hasta estos extremos, tal parece que la relación de Shuichi con Yuki Eiri todavía es noticia-

-¿Lo has oído?- preguntó mientras observaba en los alrededores a otro montón de gente reunida viendo en una pantalla gigante las noticias sobre el accidente del vocalista.

-Yes... dicen que Yuki Eiri trató de matarlo en una discusión- respondió –sabía que iban a exagerarlo pero nunca imaginé que tanto-

-Shuichi querrá morirse de verdad cuando salga del hospital y escuche todo esto-

-Por lo pronto tenemos que evitar que se llegue más lejos. Hiroshi, debes ir al hospital y encargarte de la prensa allí-

-¡¿NANI?!- gritó de la sorpresa pero se calló de inmediato al ver que llamaba la atención de los transeúntes -¿pero qué rayos voy a decir?- murmuró preocupado.

-¡No vas a decir nada!, de lo que quiero que te encargues es de cuidar a Shuichi e impedir que alguno de los periodistas saque información del personal médico. Sakano y yo nos ocuparemos de lo demás, "¿you understand?"- dio énfasis a las últimas palabras.

-Si... ahora entiendo- respondió el pelirrojo entre molesto, apenado y aliviado.

-Te lo encargo-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

No decían nada... el silencio había hecho mella en el lugar.

Hasta el ruido del tráfico matutino les era ajeno. Sumergidos en una especie de trance.

Los ojos de Ryohei veían perdidamente el piso, no tenía la fuerza para levantar la cara nuevamente, no. Suficiente había tenido con que el escritor lo llamara mentiroso y aún lloraba por eso pero... pero ver esas gemas doradas, esas donde antes veía cuando mínimamente deseo ahora impregnadas en odio hacia él, no lo aguantaría.

-¿Crees que soy bueno para ti?- las repentinas palabras del escritor cortaron de repente sus pensamientos al igual que sus lágrimas. Sin saber como se vio con la cabeza en alto admirando otra vez a ese ángel rubio que posaba tristemente frente a sí –dices que me amas pero... ¿has pensado en lo que yo podría darte?... ¿crees que yo también te amo?-

-Yo..... siempre te he admirado y...- fue interrumpido nuevamente por el rubio.

-Admiración no es lo mismo que amor-

-¡NO!, estoy seguro, TE AMO... por eso... por eso no dudé en entregarme a ti... por eso estoy aquí- dijo mirando el piso en donde se encontraba aún de rodillas -por eso te dije la verdad sin importar la mala reputación que le daría a mi padre- se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al escritor –Yuki...- lo tomó por los hombros y parándose de puntillas aproximó el rostro para besarlo.

Sin embargo, Yuki ladeó la cabeza dejando que los labios del pequeño besaran solamente su mejilla –Yo, lo siento... pero no te creo- dijo apartándose del más chico para levantar sus pantalones de un sillón cercano.

-¿Y cuando él te mienta vas a creerle?... Yuki...-

-Ése es mi asunto- respondió secamente.

Ryohei sólo atino a quedarse callado viendo como el rubio se vestía de manera apresurada, seguramente para ir a verlo a él, a ese cantante que no merecía un amor tan grande como el del escritor, porque no, no lo merecía.

Yuki terminó poniéndose un saco negro cuando de improviso sintió un par de pequeños brazos que lo sujetaban por la espalda en una especie de abrazo posesivo –No me dejes... por favor...- era la voz de Ryohei entrecortada por el llanto –él no te ama... y sé que tu a mi tampoco pero... conseguiré que me ames... dame una oportunidad...- el rubio bajó la cabeza.

-Con alguien normal... no es divertido- terminó diciendo con cierto aire de melancolía y ternura en el rostro antes de soltarse de los brazos del moreno para salir del departamento.

-¿Nor... mal?- repitió el pequeño con perplejidad sin entender lo que el rubio había querido decir con eso cuando de repente un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar la misma frase en otra persona hace mucho tiempo.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El sol se escondía en el horizonte y el viento soplaba delicadamente en un silbido melodioso únicamente interrumpido por el canto al unísono de dos personas.

-¡_Cincuenta y cuatro elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña!, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante... _–(NA: Mi canción favorita cuando me aburro al caminar XD)- cantaba entre risas un muchacho joven que iba de la mano con un niño pequeño que le seguía en la canción -¡_Cincuenta y cinco elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña!, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante-_

-_Cincuen..._- calló el más pequeño que seguía caminando mientras observaba con cierta curiosidad al más alto.

-_Cincuenta y seis elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que... –_ se detuvo repentinamente al notar que era el único cantando, volteó hacia el más chico quien lo miraba curioso con sus verdes ojitos.

-_¿Nii-san...?_- preguntó un pequeño Ryohei al joven del cual no se podía ver bien el rostro a causa del sol pero si su hermoso pelo negro largo y lacio resbalándole por los hombros..

-_Dime_- respondió suavemente.

-_¿Por qué te gusta un chico y no una chica?_-habló inocentemente arrancando un sonrojo en el mayor –_Papá dice que a los chicos les gustan las chicas, ¿por qué a ti no?_-

-¡_¿C-cómo sabes que me gusta un chico?!_- dijo con nerviosismo y sorpresa.

-_Entonces... ¿tu amiga se llama Koiichi?_- el castañito curvó una ceja de duda al imaginarse a una chica con ese nombre.

-_¡Claro que no!, Koiichi es un chico, ¡¿pero tú cómo sabes que me gusta?!-_

-_Cuando duermo contigo... siempre dices en sueños que lo amas_- dijo con una amplia sonrisa -_¿y él te quiere a ti hermano?_-

Derrotado y abochornado el mayor sólo atinó a reírse por lo bajo cubriéndose la cara con una mano -_¿Nada se te escapa, ne?_- Ryohei asintió varias veces siendo correspondido por la sonrisa del joven más alto –_Si, me gusta un chico, pero no es cualquier chico... es el más lindo y tierno del mundo, amable, cariñoso, sólo me sonríe y pongo una cara de idiota....._- el pequeño de ojos verdes escuchaba atento cada palabra de su hermano mayor, el sólo hablar de esa persona parecía cambiarlo por completo, se veía infinitamente feliz-_... para mi es mejor que todas las chicas del mundo, estoy seguro de que si muero y vuelvo a verlo en otra vida... me enamoraría nuevamente de él_-

-_¿En serio?_-

Completamente embelesado el joven de pelo negro continuaba hablando -E_stoy seguro que con una pareja normal no sentiría este ardor que siento en el corazón, con alguien normal... no sería lo mismo-_ elevó la vista al cielo donde el sol dio de lleno en su rostro mostrando las pupilas celestes que brillaban con luz propia –_lo amo..._-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FIN DEL FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Las lágrimas cayeron con dolor por sus mejillas mientras observaba la mano vacía que una vez sujetó la calidez desprendida por los dedos de su hermano.

-Te extraño tanto.... Shirou...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El botón en el centro de la perilla de la puerta hizo un leve sonido al ser presionada para cerrar la habitación con seguro, evitando de esta manera el acceso a cualquier otra persona.

Hayato se esbozó una sonrisa en los labios y regresó lentamente hasta el lecho del pelirrosa, quedándose de pie ante él para admirarlo.

-No sé que hago aquí...- habló por fin –ni sé por qué tu aún sigues respirando- extendió una mano para juguetear con los flequillos rosas esparcidos en la frente del cantante.

-Yuki...- susurró el pelirrosa débilmente moviendo su cuerpo, buscando contacto con la piel ajena.

-Tu vida esta en mis manos... si quiero puedes vivir... y si quiero puedes morir...- dijo fríamente llevando la otra mano al interior de las sábanas para acariciar los desnudos muslos del cantante ocultos bajo esta.

-... mmmmhhmm... ah... ah!…- suaves gemidos escaparon involuntariamente por sus labios a la insinuación provocada por las caricias del hombre.

-Sólo una vez más... y todo acabará... – su mano resbaló hasta el interior del delgado pijama de hospital de Shuichi. El cuerpo del pelirrosa se movió inquietamente al roce de la mano del moreno en su entrepierna al igual que el ritmo de sus jadeos se fue acelerando.

Deteniéndose en su labor quitó bruscamente la sábana blanca y trepó sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre el más chico quien con la piel brillando a causa del sudor aún respiraba con dificultad.

-... Yu...- intentó hablar Shuichi pero fue silenciado por los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Aún tengo en la mejilla el calor del golpe que me diste cuando te besé en el parque la semana pasada- dijo el moreno al separarse, llevándose una mano a la mejilla izquierda –si habrías sido otra persona, en otro lugar y en otras circunstancias te habría devuelto el golpe y te hubiera hecho mío en ése mismo instante... pero ya que no es así me contuve, me contuve hasta el momento en que te quitaría la vida con mis propias manos, porque esa es la razón que te tiene aquí vivo... Kouji pudo haberte matado pero quise hacerlo personalmente... quiero sentir el sabor de aquel que destruyó a mi hijo...- volvió a reclamar los labios del cantante esta vez de manera salvaje, casi ahogándolo con la presión ejercida.

Cuando se separaron Shuichi tosió bruscamente intentando aspirar el aire que le hacía falta, de pronto comenzó a abrir débilmente los ojos sintiéndose mareado y atontado a causa del calmante que le habían administrado y aún tenía fuertes efectos en su cuerpo.

No veía nada, con los ojos entreabiertos todo era difuso, hasta las fuerzas para mantener ligeramente abiertos los párpados eran escasas.

-Qui... en... – habló al divisar una sombra extraña a su delante, sin embargo el sueño parecía ganarle nuevamente y los párpados se cerraban como gruesas cortinas que caían a causa del peso.

Hayato restó importancia a las palabras del chico y se quitó el cinturón lanzándolo lejos, desabrochó el único botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera lentamente.

-Los tiempos cambian pero es la misma cara bonita la que veo ahora con el mismo resplandor de hace 8 años-

-¿... Hi... Hi-ro...?- preguntó aún atontado el cantante.

-Shirou tenía razón al confundirte con él... ¿quieres saber un secreto?- murmuró en oídos del pelirrosa quien solamente movía la cabeza intentando quitarse el sueño que le provocaban los calmantes –hace 8 años yo violé a Koiichi para que dejara en paz a mi hijo... de la misma manera en que hoy lo haré contigo-

-¿... q-qué...?..... ah... ¡AHHHHHHH!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Ryuichi decidió bajar del taxi que lo llevaba al hospital, como estaba el congestionamiento llegaría para medio día y eso no era precisamente lo que quería.

Era extraño sólo el camino que llevaba al hospital parecía estar congestionado las demás calles tenían la circulación de automóviles normal o al menos eso pensaba obviando el hecho de que mucha gente estaba aglomerada en las aceras observando seguramente a vendedores callejeros, pero... ¿en toda la ciudad?.

-¿Kumagoro, tu también quieres comprar algo de esos señores?- preguntó al conejo rosa que llevaba cargado en la cabeza -deben tener muchas cosas bonitas para haya tanta gente que quiera comprarlas- esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción –bueno, será al salir del hospital porque ahora no hay nada más importante que hablar con Thoma, ¿no crees?, parece que ya no nos odia, por eso nos quiere ver, ¿tú también quieres verlo?- con un movimiento hizo que el conejo asintiera -¿si?, Ryu-chan también quiere verlo y...-

Los ojitos azules de Sakuma vieron la moto que se acercaba a toda velocidad reconociendo al conductor de inmediato.

-OE!!! HIRO-CHAN!!!- gritó con fuerza agitando a Kumagoro por los cielos como una especie de bandera rosa afelpada.

-¿Sakuma-san?, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin quitarse el caso -¡No es seguro que camine nada más así por las calles sabiendo que...!-

-¡ES RYUICHI SAKUMA!- gritó una chica del montón de gente que tenía la vista fija en las noticias.

-Oye el pelirrojo de la motocicleta parece, no, es ¡HIROSHI NAKANO!- habló otra.

-¡Suba rápido!- ordenó el guitarrista con una cara de miedo terrible a lo que el cantante de Nittle Grasper tuvo que obedecer de inmediato. Hiro arrancó rápidamente dejando atrás a las fanáticas que venían siguiéndoles –de milagro...- se dijo a sí mismo aún con el miedo latente.

-Kumagoro y Ryu-chan no entienden nada- preguntó el vocalista con un dedo en la boca en señal de duda.

-Es Shuichi...- respondió el guitarrista.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Shuichi?!- el carácter de Sakuma cambió de repente, convirtiéndose en el hombre maduro de los escenarios.

-Se enteraron de todo-

-¿Qué está en el hospital?, oh... vaya- dijo con fastidio.

-No sólo eso, nuestros buenos amigos de la prensa se han encargado de darle su toque personal a la verdad. Se corre la noticia de que Shuichi esta en el hospital porque Yuki-san intentó matarlo- los ojos azules se tornaron furiosos y como nunca con un odio creciente en ellos.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que eso podría ser verdad?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo el pelirrojo claramente perturbado -... no, no lo creo. A Yuki Eiri parecía fascinarle hacer llorar a Shuichi, digo que "parecía" porque ya no es así-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Antes de que todo esto ocurriera Shuichi me contó del cambio en el escritor. Era más atento con él, respetaba sus opiniones, dudo que Shuichi me mintiera, podías ver lo feliz que estaba-

-Y entonces, ¿por qué ayer no quiso verlo?- añadió el dueño de Kumagoro.

-Eso solamente él lo sabe, él tendrá sus razones...- respondió elevando la vista hacia el gran edificio que era el Hospital Central. Como ya había previsto otra gran cantidad de periodistas estaban en la puerta a la espera de más información o como diría K': en busca de más veneno –Bueno, es hora de entrar- dijo con resignación el guitarrista adelantándose al vocalista.

-¿Y por donde?, hay periodistas y fanáticas por todos lados, están bloqueando la entrada-

Hiro volteó hacia todos en verdad no había una manera de ingresar sin ser vistos, sin embargo... –Hay una forma, pero quiero que me hagas un favor, Sakuma-san-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-Con permiso, con permiso-

-KYAAAAA, ES RYUICHI SAKUMA!!!- el grito de varias chicas llamó la atención de los periodistas quienes voltearon hacia el sitio del escándalo.

-uh?, Hola nano da!- saludó alegremente agitando a Kumagoro en el cielo –'Tu turno, Hiro-kun'- pensó viendo como el pelirrojo se escabullía cuidadosamente a la entrada del hospital.

-No puede entrar, señor- fue detenido de repente por uno de los guardias que custodiaba la puerta.

-Yo no soy un reportero, soy integrante de Bad Luck y compañero de Shuichi Shindo. Hiroshi Nakano- puntualizó observando nervioso como una avalancha humana acosaba al vocalista de Nittle Grasper, si no se apresuraba correría la misma suerte y estaba seguro que no tendría los mismos trucos de Sakuma para salir de esa.

-Ah, gomen nasai Nakano-san!- hizo una seña y los demás guardias asintieron abriendo las puertas para que el guitarrista ingresara.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu- agradeció rápidamente antes de perderse tras la puerta.

-Díganos Sakuma-san, ¿qué sabe acerca del accidente que tuvo Shindo-san?- preguntó una reportera joven mientras extendía el micrófono hacia el susodicho.

-¿Es cierto que Yuki Eiri trató de asesinarlo?- preguntó otra.

-¿Qué acciones pretende tomar a todo esto como presidente sustituto de NG en ausencia de Seguchi-san?- habló otro reportero bastante mayor con cuadernillo de notas y un lápiz en la mano.

-Lo siento- respondió el cantante finalmente dejando su pose infantil por la de hombre maduro –no sé de dónde sacaron todas esas ideas, Shuichi sólo fue asaltado, es todo-

-Entonces si Shindo-san está bien, ¿por qué se maneja con tanto hermetismo su estado?, ¿o es que intentan encubrir un verdadero caso de intento de asesinato?-

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso -¡¿Quiere saber por qué?!- exclamó Ryuichi bastante furioso tomando del cuello al sujeto que había hecho la pregunta –por si no se ha dado cuenta nosotros también tenemos vida privada... lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer con esa vida es NUESTRO asunto, y a ustedes debería bastarles el hecho de saber que aquí hubo un accidente. Es todo- terminó el cantante dejando a los periodistas por demás estupefactos siguiendo el camino del guitarrista al interior del edificio.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Hiro entró a toda prisa pasando de largo a un par de enfermeras.

-eh?, ¡ESPERE POR FAVOR!, no puede entrar- gritó una de ellas al ver como el guitarrista presionaba el botón del ascensor –Señor, el horario de visitas no comienza hasta dentro de media hora- dijo la joven dando alcance al pelirrojo que aún esperaba en la puerta del ascensor.

-No puedo esperar media hora- respondió Hiroshi volteando hacia la chica.

-Ah!, Nakano-san- exclamó reconociendo quien tenía enfrente.

-La gente de allí afuera esta haciendo un escándalo y yo voy a encargarme de que no molesten a mi amigo, he venido para cuidarlo-

-No se preocupe por eso Nakano-san, ya hay alguien cuidando de Shindo-san- dijo la mujer con suma tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¿ya había llegado alguien?, no podían ser ni Sakano ni K' y menos Sakuma ya que estaba afuera, quizá... quizá fuera el escritor.

-Yuki Eiri...- dijo automáticamente.

-No- negó la chica con la cabeza -Kobashi-san llegó hace algo más de media hora trayendo un hermoso arreglo de flores para Shindo-san, es una lástima que todavía no haya despertado-

-¡¿Kobashi?!- un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del guitarrista a la sola mención del apellido, no esperó ni un segundo más y se lanzó escaleras arriba.

-Ehh... ¡Espere Nakano-san!-

Kobashi, Kobashi, Kobashi, ¡Maldita sea!. El cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en el pelirrojo pero aún así su carrera no cesó, tenía un mal presentimiento, todo era malo viniendo de ése hombre.

Hace casi un mes había llegado a las oficinas de NG un contrato proveniente de la gran marca de ropa K & K pidiendo patrocinar al grupo Bad Luck para su reaparición en los escenarios. Tras una reunión con los miembros del grupo y los representantes habían llegado a un convenio, en todos los conciertos que diera Bad Luck sus integrantes llevarían puestos los trajes de dicha marca a manera de publicidad. Ése era el contrato o al menos eso pensaban...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-_Estoy agotado…_- se quejó el pelirrosa tomando asiento en un sillón del salón.

-_Esto es el colmo Shindo-san, todavía no hemos terminado_– se quejó Suguru.

-_Calma Fujisaki, tiene derecho a descansar, ne?_- lo defendió el guitarrista quien tomaba asiento a un lado de su mejor amigo, el tecladista sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos mientras hacía un puchero de fastidio –_y cómo van las sesiones de fotos, ¿sabes que eres un egoísta?, a este paso el álbum fotográfico de "Bad Luck" será solamente el de "Shuichi Shindo"_- bromeó el guitarrista.

-_Ya, Hiro..._- se quejó mientras bostezaba –_si fuera por mi no haría estas cosas, esas sesiones me han quitado tiempo con Yuki_-

-_Jajajaja, eres un pesado_-

-_¿A quién estas llamando pesad...?_-

-_Buenas tardes Shindou-kun, ¿nos vamos?_- le cortó la voz que tan bien conocía desde hace algún tiempo.

-_Ah, buenas tardes Kobashi-san_- saludó al recién llegado –_buena suerte_- murmuró a su amigo guiñándole el ojo derecho-

-_No, Hiro_- rogó el pequeño sujetando el brazo del guitarrista para que no se fuera –_Cúbreme por hoy, dí que me siento mal o que tengo un compromiso, pero no quiero ir a esa sesión_- habló mientras observaba al imponente hombre que esperaba con impaciencia en la puerta.

-_Lo haría pero no puedo_- dijo volteando hacia donde miraba Shuichi –_Hayato Kobashi es un hombre importantísimo y es él quien viene a recogerte personalmente aún a sabiendas que es el jefe y este no es su trabajo. Ha de tener mucha confianza en el grupo, y especialmente en ti_- revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos del cantante dejándolo despeinado –_demuéstrale de lo que es capaz Bad Luck_- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Tal como se lo prometió a Hiro el pelirrosa modeló con gracia ante las cámaras. En tan sólo unas semanas había aprendido como hacerlo, todo gracias al escritor y a las cortas clases que le había dado. Los "como modelo eres patético" del rubio se habían transformado en una hermosa sonrisa satisfecha.

Y con la misma sonrisa fue como terminó con la última foto de la semana.

-_Shindo-san, muy buen trabajo_- alentó Hayato que se acercó como siempre para felicitarlo –_has mejorado bastante, ¿practicas en casa?_-

-_Eh... si, algo... por el estilo ja ja ja ja_- contestó nervioso el pelirrosa con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-_Me has dejado tan satisfecho que voy a hacerte un pequeño obsequio, escoge cualquier conjunto que te guste y será tuyo_-

-_¡¿En serio?!_- preguntó el chico con incredulidad.

-_Si, con la única condición de que te vayas a casa vestido con ella_-

-_Hai, ¡Arigatou!_- Los ojitos violetas se iluminaron, hace algunas semanas había modelado un hermoso traje que consistía en una ligera camisa beige semitransparente sin mangas y un pantalón de tela del mismo color sólo que un poco más oscura entallada en la región de la cintura y caderas, sabía que sería del agrado de Yuki y había pensado en comprarla pero era bastante cara como para hacerlo, ¡que buena oportunidad!.

Estaban rumbo al departamento del cantante y sin embargo este no había dicho ninguna palabra, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza y Hayato lo sabía por eso había propuesto que caminaran en lugar de ir en automóvil. El parque se veía hermoso en la oscuridad de la noche que había llegado pero esa belleza era nula comparada con la del chico que caminaba avergonzado a su lado sin darle la cara.

-_Es una linda noche, ¿no lo cree así, Shindo-kun?_- habló para romper el silencio.

-_Si.... es muy linda pero hace mucho frío, ¿podría ponerme mi chaqueta?_- dijo Shuichi en un intento por despistarlo.

-_Nuestro trato dice que no_- contestó triunfante el hombre mayor.

El pelirrosa al ver que no conseguiría nada volvió a guardar silencio esta vez abrazándose a sí mismo buscando apaciguar un poco el frío que comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

-_Por favor..._- rogó por ultima vez volteando hacia el moreno, no obstante, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con el rostro de este muy cerca al suyo.

-_Usted es muy bello, Shindo-san. No sé por qué se esconde_- los ojos verdes del hombre delinearon con la vista el cuerpo del pequeño casi con lujuria.

-_E-es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos_- exclamó nervioso el cantante que se fue alejando lentamente.

-_No, no es tarde_- dijo tomando a Shuichi de una muñecas.

-_¡Basta, Kobashi-san!_- intentó soltarse pero el susodicho apretaba con más fuerza impidiéndole cualquier escape –_Me duele..._-

-_Eso no importa..._- agarró los cabellos de la nuca del cantante y con un rápido movimiento lo acercó para besarlo a la fuerza. Shuichi forcejeó pero tenía las de perder así que dejó que aquel hombre terminara, sus brazos cayeron paralelos a su cuerpo y comenzó a lagrimear pensando en el escritor –_eso te gust..._- intentó hablar el moreno pero fue silenciado de una bofetada.

-_... No te acerques a mí nunca más... no quiero volver verte_- dijo el chico entre lágrimas y se echó a correr.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FIN DEL FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Por petición del mismo Shuichi no había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie, pensaban que con alejarse de aquel hombre todo había terminado, que gran error.

Al fin llegó a la puerta y desesperado intentó abrirla, sin embargo la encontró cerrada.

-¡Demonios!, ¡¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!!, ¡SHUICHI!, ¡SHUICHI CONTESTA!- gritó golpeándola con fuerza -¡¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Hayato sonrió al oír la voz del guitarrista al otro lado de la puerta -Llegas demasiado tarde-

Reconocía la voz de Hiro que se oía lejanamente y parecía desvanecerse al igual que cualquier otro sonido en ése instante, ¿estaba soñando?, no sentía nada más que un horrible mareo y las fuertes ganas de dormir.

-Shuichi... Shuichi...-

-... Hi... Hi... ro...- murmuró al llamado del guitarrista -¿...e... eres... tu...?- preguntó a la sombra que tenía enfrente y no reconocía. Sin embargo, de repente una silueta se fue dibujando con aquella borrosa imagen la cual tomó forma ante sus ojos –Yuki....- dijo ante el rubio que lo miraba tiernamente como antes.

-Esta es mi manera de decirte adiós... mi Shuichi- respondió el "escritor" antes de darle un beso en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ.....

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI:** Konnichiwa! este capítulo me salió súper extenso, espero que se hayan disipado algunas dudas, todas estábamos seguras que Shuichi jamás engañaría a Eiri por su propia voluntad! y era verdad (no mientras yo escriba este fic!). Con respecto a la asociación que muchas de ustedes ya habrán hecho el árbol genealógico de Shirou es el siguiente: Padre (Hayato), Madre (Miya murió al nacer Ryohei) y Hermano menor (Ryohei), bue, ya pondré más cosas al siguiente.

Gracias a todas por los reviews, no cuento con mucho tiempo ahora así que voy a responder unos cuantos al azar, ¿ok? y los que no responda ruego me perdonen T-T.

**Eli-chan1:: **Nop, las gracias a ti por siempre apoyarme eres de las lectoras más fieles que tengo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Ashley Vulpix::** Sie, yo tambien hubiera querido un Shuichi de esclavo sexual °¬° (ahhhhhh), jejeje voy a entrenar uno propio XD. Tienes razón con que por un "Yuki al rescate" vale la pena cualquier sufrimiento, así que no hay objeción. Sayonaraaa y gracias por el rew.

**Toffi-chan::** ¿La razón por la que Thoma esta en el hospital?, bueno, fue por un accidente de coche que sufrió al terminar el anterior fic (El Camino Perdido), jejejee, espero te haya sido de ayuda.

**Aitala Kenobi::** Que bien, me alegra recibir tu review y es verdad que Ryo-chan es un vicioso (yo no he tenido a Yuki ni una sola vez!!!! TT-TT), Gracias por el rew, cuidate.

**Haruka/Shuichi::** Buena pregunta, eso lo puede aclarar el anterior fic (El Camino Perdido), en allí no se hace referencia alguna de la familia de Shirou, solamente de la de Koiichi, es posible que fuera esa la razón de la duda ya que el padre de Koiichi aceptó a Shirou como hijo propio después de que este lo asesinara fue por eso que Shirou terminó siendo su heredero, sin embargo el padre biológico es el loco este. Owariiiii, bye bye.

**Chibi-poio::** Graciaaaaaas, adoro que nueva gente se sume a la loca historia n.n. Y si vas a golpear al padre de Shirou dale buenos golpes de mi parte jejejeje. Gracias de nuevo y espero te guste este cap., byeee.

**LuaXan::** Muchas gracias, me halaga mucho saber que la historia te haya gustado y es que he intentado dar lo mejor de mi desde que empecé como principiante en las páginas de fanfiction. net gracias por considerarme tu sensei aunque sé que me falta mucho por aprender, me alegra que te hayas animado a escribir algunas ideas y estoy segura que deben ser geniales, gracias por las palabras. Y con respecto a tu pregunta se nota que asociaste muy bien a la familia, ajap Hayato es padre de Shirou y Ryohei n.n. Cuídate, sayonara na no daaaa.

**Hikari-chan::** La li hoooo!!!! la trama se va descubriendo lentamente, jejeje ¿a qué nos llevará todo esto?, Spolier: ¿recuerdas el final de El Camino Perdido? (n.n). Gracias por dejar rew. Ja ne.

Y bueno, gracias a las chicas del mail, se sería de mi vida sin ellas.

Con el 6 nos vemos en el siguiente, no se olviden de darse una vuelta por las páginas del inicio, esta autora y su fic se los agradecerían n.n. Un beso a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente, bye bye!!!.


	7. Imposible

_**- FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN -**_

**ACLARACIÓN: **Ya lo saben pero no esta de más repetirlo para que luego Maki Murakami-sama sepa que nadie se esta apropiando de sus ideas, así que: Gravitation es todo suyo querida sempai n.n! (a Amai sólo le queda irse a un rinconcito a llorar y a preguntarse "Por qué rayos el yaoi no llegó primero a su vida, antes de que pudiera hablar o mejor... antes de que pudiera caminar? XD). Bueno, ya con los puntos sobres las i-es nos vamos al fic!.

**CAPÍTULO 6: IMPOSIBLE.**

En el capítulo anterior:

-Shuichi... Shuichi...-

-... Hi... Hi... ro...- murmuró al llamado del guitarrista ¿...e... eres... tu...- preguntó a la sombra que tenía enfrente y no reconocía. Sin embargo, de repente una silueta se fue dibujando con aquella borrosa imagen la cual tomó forma ante sus ojos –Yuki...- dijo ante el rubio que lo miraba tiernamente como antes.

-Esta es mi manera de decirte adiós... mi Shuichi- respondió el "escritor" antes de darle un beso en los labios.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

'Yuki... ¿por qué te quiero tanto, pero no... debo matar este amor que siento, ahogarlo en mi interior...'

Hayato percibió como el pelirrosa le correspondía el beso, como sus pequeñas manitas se asían débilmente de su camisa en busca de un mayor acercamiento –Adiós...- oyó entrecortadamente de los labios del cantante antes de que los dedos del mismo cayeran lentamente por la fina tela y sus párpados escondieran el violeta de sus ojos.

La habitación quedó en silencio, hasta los gritos del guitarrista se desvanecieron y Hayato aún de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Shuichi sólo se quedó mirándolo.

-No...- murmuró llevándose una mano a los labios recordando el beso del pequeño - todavía no...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

¡THOMA- llamó Sakuma al ingresar en la habitación hasta la que le había guiado amablemente una enfermera.

-Baje la voz, Sakuma-san- dijo la misma tomándolo del brazo, haciendo que Ryuichi se volteara a verla –AH, lo siento- lo soltó de inmediato con un claro rubor en las mejillas.

-Eh... Gomen nasai- se disculpó el cantante de NG llevándose despreocupadamente ambas manos a la nuca, aún con Kumagoro en estas –es que me emocioné cuando me dijo que Thoma me estaba esperando- dijo inocentemente.

-N-no importa, pe... pero debe guardar silencio- la mujer trató de disimular pero la voz le temblaba, el tocar a Ryuichi Sakuma para ella (NA: y para muchas Me incluyo n.n) era llegar al mismo cielo –el horario de visitas no comienza, pero usted está aquí por un permiso especial, así que le ruego que no haga ruido porque podría perturbar a otros pacientes, son...-

-... las reglas- Ryuichi completó la frase, la enfermera se lo había venido repitiendo todo el camino –no se preocupe, creo que con la prensa tienen bastante-

-Si... y no es para menos, lo que le pasó a Shindo-san... fue terrible...- la mujer bajó la cabeza tristemente.

-Hmmm...- Ryuichi entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó peligrosamente a la mujer casi hasta que las narices de ambos chocaran. La chica apretó fuertemente la libreta en su pecho, no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso el cantante de NG, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó -Ahhhh... usted ya se me hacía conocida¿es la enfermera que atiende a Shuichi en cada chequeo, ne- concluyó el cantante tras su inspección detallada.

La enfermera casi se cae de un desmayo –ehh... si Sakuma-san, Aoyama Miyako- se presentó con una reverencia.

–Si, la recuerdo¿usted se acuerda de mi¿se acuerda de Kumagoro- preguntó extendiéndole al peluche -acompañé a Shuichi en una ocasión– la mujer sudó una gotita¡¿quién podría olvidar a Ryuichi Sakuma-Shuichi me ha hablado muy bien de usted y del Doctor... hmmm... ¿cómo se llamaba...-

-Yagami, Yagami Isei-

-Ah, si, Yagami-san, dele mis saludos- dio media vuelta –ah y muchas gracias a usted también por traerme aquí-

¡Espere Sakuma-san-

¿Eh- el cantante volteó hacia la mujer.

-No debería decir nada pero... pero sé que si no se lo digo a usted no podré estar tranquila, es sobre Shindo-san-

¿Decir?... ¿Decir qué- Ryuichi se puso serio y se acercó nuevamente a la enfermera ¡¿Qué pasa con Shuichi-

Miyako se puso nerviosa al ver la reacción del cantante pero aún así continuó -El encargado de la curación de Shindo-san en esta ocasión también fue Yagami-san porque esta familiarizado con su caso, bueno... él me contó algo, se supone que es un secreto médico, tarde o temprano él se los comunicará personalmente y con más detalles pero quiero que usted sea el primero en saberlo, temo la reacción que pueda tener Uesugi-san cuando se entere-

-Que fue lo que pasó- dijo Ryuichi alivianando el tono de su voz al percatarse del temor que había provocado en la enfermera.

-El daño interno en Shindo-san es de consideración y podría afectar aún más el tratamiento que esta siguiendo para fortalecer la debilidad existente en sus piernas. Lo que quiero decir es que simples golpes no pudieron ser capaces de llevarlo al estado en el que se encuentra, sino algo mucho peor, a Shindo-san lo...-

-Señorita, creo que Ryuichi vino a visitarme- habló una voz bastante familiar cortando las palabras de la enfermera –no a platicar con usted-

¡Thoma- los ojos azules de Sakuma se abrieron como nunca al ver a su mejor amigo de pie mirándolo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Si, Ryuichi... ha pasado algún tiempo-

¡Thoma, estas bien- el castaño se abalanzó sobre el rubio para abrazarlo casi asfixiantemente ¡Kumagoro estaba muy triste sin ti, Thoma-

-Si... lo... entiendo...- articuló el rubio como pudo con una sonrisa cuando de pronto divisó a la enfermera y su mirada alegre cambió por unos gélidos ojos verdes que se clavaron en la chica quien entendiendo perfectamente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Ryuichi sólo escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse e inmediatamente volvió a la realidad, soltó a Thoma e inmediatamente corrió tras la mujer, sin embargo el rubio lo detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta.

¿Dónde vas, Ryuichi-

-Esa mujer estaba diciendo algo importante, algo sobre Shuichi y lo que le pasó- Seguchi apretó el puño con fuerza a la sola mención del nombre del pelirrosado, mas trató de tranquilizarse, se acercó a Ryuichi por la espalda y posó sus manos en los hombros de este para murmurarle cerca del oído.

¿Y desde cuando Shindo-san esta con vida- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del cantante, había olvidado que Thoma no sabía nada acerca del regreso de Shuichi.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-Vaya... no recuerdo donde dejé mi billetera- dijo un desesperado Ryohei que buscaba bajo la cama. Se había vestido para ir tras el rubio, sabía a la perfección que este iría al hospital¿y qué pasaba si su padre también lo hacía, no pensaba quedarse para averiguarlo después –¡aquí esta- dijo aliviado palpando la textura de cuero.

No quería que algo le pasara a Yuki, no iba a dejarlo sólo, aún más si se trataba de su padre, lo conocía bien como para saber que era capaz de todo, incluso de lastimar al escritor.

Unos ruidos interrumpieron sus pensamientos llamando su atención, se puso de pie e intentó llegar al lugar de donde estos provenían cuando lo asustó una sábana que se movía sola por el piso –AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó espantado cayendo de espaldas contra el piso.

La sábana seguía moviéndose acercándose más y más hasta donde él estaba aún temblando. Retrocedió aún estando en el piso acercándose sigilosamente al velador de donde cogió el reloj despertador.

Lo levantó por sobre su cabeza para arrojarlo contra la blanca tela que se movía cuando lo que había allí abajo salió a la superficie sorprendiendo aún más al joven de ojos verdes que dejó caer el reloj esta vez en su propia cabeza –A... uch...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

¡Mierda- el pelirrojo dio una última patada a la puerta antes de caer agotado sobre esta. Tan cerca, tan cerca y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Se apretó con fuerza un mechón de cabello que caía a un lado de su cara –Te he fallado... Shu...-

¿Qué esta pasando aquí- los ojos de Hiro se abrieron al reconocer esa voz, se giró y definitivamente dio con quien esperaba: el doctor personal de Shuichi.

-Yagami-san...- murmuró al ver al hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, el pelo color blanco en su totalidad, los ojos de un color rojizo oscuro y esa sonrisa perenne en el rostro.

-Hiro-kun, así que eras tú quien entró por la fuerza aún sabiendo que todavía no se permiten las visitas- dijo despreocupadamente el médico acercándose al guitarrista –Ohayo-

Sin tiempo para saludarlo el pelirrojo lo tomó desesperadamente por ambos brazos -Yagami-san, por favor¡ayúdeme, Shuichi esta en peligro-

¿Shuichi-kun- el doctor se giró e intentó abrir la puerta pero fue imposible estaba cerrada –no se abre, esta cerrada desde dentro, pero quien haría...- no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió para sorpresa de ambos.

¿A qué viene tanto escándalo- dijo Hayato parado del otro lado.

¡Maldito bastardo¡¿qué le has hecho a Shuichi- Hiro se arremetió contra el moreno dándole un golpe certero en el pómulo izquierdo.

-Basta Hiro-kun, si no te calmas tendré que pedir que te saquen- intervino el médico deteniendo el puño del guitarrista que amenazaba con lanzar otro golpe –Kobashi-san¿qué hace usted aquí y por qué razón cerró la puerta con seguro sabiendo que esta prohibido-

Hayato que aún se sostenía la cara con una mano se tranquilizó y respondió sereno a la pregunta dada por el médico –No sabía que estaba prohibido, sólo quería que nadie interrumpiera el dulce sueño de Shindo-san- dijo volteando hacia el pelirrosa que seguía dormido por el calmante.

¡Mentiroso- contradijo el pelirrojo –lo hiciste por otra razón, lo sé-

¿Tiene pruebas de eso, Nakano-san- ante el silencio de Hiro continuó –los jóvenes de hoy se han vuelto muy paranoicos...-

La rabia de Hiro era tal que estaba a punto de estallar nuevamente de no haber sido por un nuevo comentario del doctor Yagami –No ha respondido a mi primer pregunta¿cómo es posible que usted este aquí, no es horario de visitas-

-Soy Hayato Kobashi- dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona para luego cambiar a una seria –nada es imposible para mi-

-hmmm... Hi… Hiro- el guitarrista reconoció al instante la voz que provenía del interior, hizo a un lado al moreno y dio con que Shuichi comenzaba a despertar.

-Shuichi¿estas bien- dijo parándose a un lado de la cama tomando la mano del más chico.

Los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron por completo revisando cada espacio de la habitación en busca de algo, no, de alguien –Entonces fue un sueño...- musitó con algo de decepción.

¿Sueño- interrogó el guitarrista con algo de curiosidad provocando un gran sonrojo en el cantante.

¡NO, no es nada- Shuichi ladeó la cabeza tratando de esquivar la mirada de su amigo cuando vio el gran arreglo floral sobre su mesita de noche.

Como percibiendo sus pensamientos Hayato ingresó nuevamente en la habitación y se acercó hasta donde el hermoso adorno estaba ¿Te gusta- preguntó llamando la atención del pelirrosa.

Shuichi notó como los latidos de su corazón paraban en seco, esa voz, no podía ser –Ko... Kobashi-san...- el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle extrañamente¿por qué de todas las personas estaba él ahí¿no entendía ese "No quiero volver a verte" que le dijo la ultima vez que se habían visto?.

-Lo traje especialmente para ti, me pareció muy lindo¿a ti no- preguntó con un tono seductor. Hiro se dio cuenta la incomodidad que el hombre estaba provocando en su amigo e iba a hacer algo al respecto cuando Shuichi se le adelantó.

-Arigato... Kobashi-san...- habló casi forzadamente.

-Bueno, creo que todo fue una simple confusión- comentó el médico que hasta el momento había sido ignorado por ambas partes –Shuichi, veo que has mejorado positivamente- dijo sonriéndole al susodicho eliminando un poco de la tensión que Hayato había originado.

-Yagami-san- el pelirrosa correspondió a la sonrisa con una propia –si, ya me siento mejor-

-Me alegro... porque luego tenemos mucho de que hablar sobre el "accidente"- remarcó la última frase. Shuichi cerró los ojos en un suspiro y asintió resignado, estaba casi seguro que el médico sabía a la perfección y con lujo de detalles lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido hace ya dos noches -'lo que nadie debe saber'- pensó apretándose el brazo con una mano bajó la sábana.

-Les permitiré quedarse- dijo Yagami refiriéndose a los dos sujetos que acompañaban al cantante en el lugar –siempre y cuando no perturben a Shuichi, todavía necesita descanso-

Hiro sólo miro a Hayato, a quien el doctor debería hacer ese tipo de recomendaciones era definitivamente a él. Ambos asintieron.

-Bueno, volveré en algunas horas- exclamó el médico saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos solos a los tres.

¿Shu, seguro que estas bien- preguntó nuevamente el guitarrista, no sabía por qué pero el hecho de que Kobashi hubiese cerrado la puerta con seguro y tardado tanto en abrir le daba muy mala espina.

-Estoy bien, sólo... sólo un poco cansado y con algo de sed-

¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de agua-

-Si, por favor...- Hiro se puso de pie y cogió la jarra de cristal vertiendo su contenido en un pequeño vaso que alcanzaba cuidadosamente a su amigo cuando...

-Espera...- irrumpió el moreno arrebatando el vaso de las manos del pelirrojo –así no se hace, aún está acostado- dijo rodeando de improviso la espalda del cantante con su brazo libre para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Las mejillas del pelirrosa enrojecieron al contacto con Hayato mientras este le daba a beber lentamente el agua, no sabía como reaccionar, se trataba del mismo hombre que le había forzado a besarlo hace algunos días.

-En verdad te ves mucho mejor, Shindo-san- Shuichi desvió la mirada, incómodo al comentario cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse abruptamente hizo que los tres voltearan hacia la misma.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-Ite...- se lamentó el de ojos verdes llevándose una mano a la cabeza pero el dolor desapareció casi de inmediato al prestar más atención a la criatura que acababa de salir de debajo de la sábana ¡una tortuguita- dijo levantándola del suelo para mirarla más de cerca –¡que linda eres- la aproximó a su pecho para abrazarla –No sabía que a Yuki-san le gustaran los animales- sonrió acariciando el caparazón del animal.

-'Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, Yuki... pero no me importa'- pensó mirando las sábanas revueltas de la cama que habían compartido –'Ahora que te conozco estoy más seguro que nunca... te amo'-

¿No quieres acompañarme- se puso de pie con la tortuga en brazos –dudo que Yuki-san te haya dado algo de comer en todo este tiempo, compraremos algo de pasada al hospital- dijo saliendo del departamento con el animal en brazos.

-'Ahora más que nunca debo demostrar ese amor que te tengo... enfrentándome a mi padre'-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-No te lo dijimos para no preocuparte, ya tenías suficiente con lo de tu accidente y rehabilitación, intenté hacerlo varias veces pero estabas tan contento, no quería desalentarte con nada... lo siento- Ryuichi explicó las razones de su silencio y el de los demás.

¿Hace cuanto que está en Tokio-

-Dos meses, dos meses después de tu accidente, cuando Eiri-san llegó para venir a visitarte-

Los ojos de Thoma se mostraron fríos e inmutables, ahora lo entendía todo, la llegada de Eiri en esa época, su alegría inusual no tenían otra causa que no fuera Shuichi Shindo. Bajó la cabeza y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana que daba hacía el exterior, posó su mano sobre el vidrio e inmediatamente le explicó a Ryuichi las razones por las que le había enviado a llamar.

-Me voy... me marcho a Nueva York-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Los ojos dorados miraron con fastidio a la gran cantidad de reporteros que se aglomeraron alrededor de su Mercedes impidiéndole la salida. Sólo oía vagos comentarios que incluían su nombre y el de Shuichi, comentarios que por supuesto no iba a contestar.

Finalmente vio como un grupo de policías se acercaba y hacía a un lado a los periodistas, entonces salió del automóvil ante el recibimiento de flashes de cámaras fotográficas y preguntas relacionadas con la hospitalización de su koi.

-No voy a responder ninguna pregunta- fue su único comentario antes de adentrarse en el hospital escoltado por hombres de seguridad.

Una vez dentro, sin pensar en nada más se dirigió a la habitación de Shuichi, como era algo temprano para las vistas esperaba la posibilidad de tener una conversación a solas con este sin la intromisión de los demás como había ocurrido el día anterior.

Iba a hacer que lo escuchara aunque no quisiera.

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al observar como el médico personal de Shuichi salía de la habitación de este.

¿Uesugi-san, vaya... parece que el día de hoy todos decidieron olvidar el horario establecido para las visitas. Ohayo-

¿Todos¡¿acaso alguien está con Shuichi- el médico suspiró antes de asentir, parece que el día de hoy también todos olvidarían corresponder a su saludo.

-Nakano-kun y Hayato Kobashi-san han estado desde la mañana-

¿Kobashi...- murmuró el rubio recordando las palabras de Ryohei.

_:Ryohei Kobashi, mucho gusto:_

_:EL ESTÁ CON MI PADRE:_

-Kobashi... KOBASHI- olvidándose de todo pasó de largo por donde estaba el médico y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Habían llegado al hospital pero se veía que ingresar era difícil –espero que nada malo pase tortuguita- le dijo a su reciente amiga que comía un poco de la lechuga que le había dado –no quiero que mi padre haga daño nuevamente a los que más quiero- añadió acariciando la cabeza del animal cuando un extraño automóvil estacionado llamó su atención. Desde la ventana del mismo un hombre miraba perdidamente hacia el edificio.

Ryohei lo miró detalladamente, aún con los lentes oscuros se podía ver los hermosos ojos claros que ocultaban por debajo, la mirada triste en estos, esa mirada...

El corazón del pequeño de ojos verdes latió con fuerza reconociendo esa mirada aún sabiendo que verla era imposible, tomó a la tortuga entre sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia el automóvil ¡Shirou- llamó sin saber por qué, simplemente el nombre escapó de sus labios como una extraña premonición.

El hombre al percatarse de los gritos del pequeño cerró la ventana y puso en marcha el coche negro alejándose de allí.

-Shirou... ¡¡SHIROU ESPERA- se detuvo viendo como el auto negro se perdía a lo lejos –¿Era... era él?... no, es mi imaginación que me hace pensar cosas imposibles- 'pero... podría jurar que era la cara de mi hermano', se limpió las lágrimas que había vertido por la emoción.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Abrió la puerta con algo de brusquedad a la sola mención de ese nombre: "Hayato", quien según se veía si era el padre de Ryohei y también el idiota que se había atrevido a poner sus ojos sobre SU koi, porque aún seguía siendo suyo hasta que ambos decidieran lo contrario.

-Así que era verdad- dijo el rubio secamente divisando a Shuichi en brazos del moreno, sus ojos dorados jamás mostraron una ira tal, estaba asesinando literalmente con la mirada al sujeto de cabellos oscuros como el negro de la noche –quien lo hubiera imaginado, Shuichi... jamás pensé que tu te me adelantarías en esto de ser infiel- continuó esta vez encarando el rostro del pequeño pelirrosa –ahora estoy más seguro de que no te conozco...-

Los ojos violetas del cantante se llenaron de lágrimas al instante¿qué insinuaba Yuki¿acaso pensaba qué lo había traicionado con Hayato¿dónde estaba el amor y la confianza que se supone debería tenerle?. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas resbalaron empapando la tibia piel de sus mejillas, no quería oír más.

Hiro que hasta el momento sólo había sido un espectador reaccionó al ver el efecto de las palabras del escritor en su amigo. Tomó al rubio de un brazo intentando sacarlo fuera –Basta, no digas cosas de las que luego puedes arrepentirte-

-De lo que me arrepiento es de haber sido tan ciego e idiota- se soltó del pelirrojo –Shuichi¿no eres tan inocente como aparentas, no-

-Que palabras tan crudas... "Yuki-san"- intervino Hayato enfatizando el nombre del escritor con cierta burla -... y pensar que vienen de un hombre que es alabado por la sensibilidad existente en sus novelas, irónico... ¿verdad- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo –un hombre que puede inspirar amor en otras personas no es capaz de transmitirle ese sentimiento a su propio amante, me parece de lo más patético-

¡Maldito imbécil- gritó el rubio antes de intentar abalanzarse sobre el hombre, no obstante el guitarrista lo detuvo.

¿Quieres pelear- habló Kobashi dejando a Shuichi recostado sobre el colchón –mocoso, si quieres que te muestre lo que es pelear puedo hacerlo, sólo salgamos afuera, no quiero que me echen de aquí-

¡Maldito-

¡Basta, Yuki-san- los oídos del escritor eran sordos a cualquier palabra, iba a darle a ese hombre todo lo que se merecía y más, haría que se arrepintiera por llamarlo mocoso y por tocar lo que no le pertenecía.

Shuichi temió que algo pudiera pasar, jamás se perdonaría si lastimaban a Yuki por su culpa, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía consiguió sentarse y bajar las piernas, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó de Hayato.

-No, por favor, no me dejes... quiero que te quedes conmigo- rogó apegándose más a él. Ni Yuki, ni Hiro daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían pero era cierto.

Hayato sonrió para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente a qué venía ese comportamiento e iba a aprovecharlo.

-Claro que no voy a irme, voy a quedarme contigo...- dijo tomando al pequeño por la barbilla, acercándolo para unir sus labios en un beso.

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI:** Konnichiwa, bueno, aquí el capítulo, algo atrasado (Amai pide disculpas °°) pero presente y es que no faltan los problemas a la hora de escribir T-T, mi hermano esta acaparando la PC ("Yuki I" XD) completamente para la realización de su tesis y es un milagro el poder usarla así que ya me entenderán, pero como decía mi abuela "más vale tarde que nunca" así que espero que hayan disfrutado n.n.

Bueno la cosa se pone un tanto fea para ambas partes, Dios no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Yuki ahora (que mal trago ¬¬) y ¿era ese tipo verdaderamente Shirou °°? Respuestas la siguiente!.

Graaaacias por todos los reviews, son encantadoras, ahora me voy rápido a contestarlos.

**Chihiro:** Muchas gracias (Amai agradece el comentario). En lo referente a la dirección supongo que podría ingresar entrando en la primera de las páginas que les di. Sayonara!.

**Dary Kyana: **Jejejeje, a mi también me gusta hacer sufrir a los chicos que más quiero¿también estaré loca? (¬¬ creo que esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta), no te preocupes por no poder dejar review, lo hiciste ahora, ne?. Bye bye.

**Hikaru Yuy:** Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero lo mismo de este. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Ja ne.

**Haruka/Shuichi: **Jejejee, no tantas, bueno... depende la brutal mente de la escritora (o sea yo n.n) así que espera de todo. No te preocupes que desde ahora voy a actualizar un tanto más seguido, quizá semanal. Byeeee.

**Tikal-Neo:** No sabes cuanto odio a los periodistas que andan chismeando sobre la vida de los demás! (su pudiera los exterminaría a todos ¬¬) y pues no creo que haya manera de convencer a Yuki de que Shuichi no lo engañó después de ver semejante escena, en verdad soy mala. Ja neeee, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Annia:** Ohayo! (jejeje, me agrada como Yagami-sensei saluda a todos y nadie le hace el más mínimo caso XD). Primeramente graaaacias por leer en verdad me incentivan a escribir muucho más, es cierto que al final de "El Camino Perdido" ambos estaban muy felices (que premio les di) pero todavía quedan cabos sueltos, he aquí la family de Shirou-chan (no están más cuerdos que yo XD). Gomen por retrasarme tanto, pero ya di mis razones, voy a tener que ir a escribir a un cyber pero voy a actualizar más seguido. Entre los personajes que más me simpatizan esta Ryohei, es cierto, el peke es incomprendido, su historia se irá revelando en capítulos posteriores. Gracias por los deseos en el concurso. Ja ne.

**Eli-chan1:** Amiga Eli, tu review siempre puntual, te agradezco mucho pero como siempre hago sufrir a Shu más de la cuenta (tu también así que estamos en las mismas). Me gustó tu continuación espero sigas trabajando para la siguiente, me dejaste en estado catatónico. Byeee.

**DarkAi: **Gracias n.n en verdad me halaga¿cómo iba a molestarme, en verdad te lo agradezco y espero que el fic llegue en algún lugar. Byee, cuidate.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Jajaja, no soy tan mala ¿o si, no pasó nada de nada (bueno, depende de quien lo vea, ese beso no me gustó nada de nada). Gracias por leer, ja ne.

**LuaXan: **Antes que nada: Gracias por leer. Verdaderamente hay algo oculto tras todo esto y se van a enterar en el siguiente¿el capítulo estuvo corto, voy a hacer algo al respecto. Bye bye.

**Angy Kohai:** La li ho, espero el capitulo te haya gustado y sí estaba un poco triste espera los siguientes (soy mala?). Ja ne.

**Kiam Yukino:** Eto... aquí mi sarta de respuestas. A la primera 1: No lo sé T-T, 2: Bueno, creo que eso nunca, 3: jejejeje n.n', 4: Esperemos que si. Gracias por leer y aquí estuvo mi respuesta. Ja ne.

**Mizuky-chan:** Gracias por leer "El Camino Perdido" (mi primera y más querida obra), me alegra que te haya gustado y "En tus manos" también, pronto sabrán el por qué del título, jejeje. Esperemos que Shuichi entienda a Yuki y que Yuki entienda a Shuichi. Gracias por el review, ja ne no da.

**Zoldick Neo Queen: **Jejejeje, hay muchas cosas de Shirou que no se saben (estoy pensando en escribir un fic original sobre ello). Bueno, espero este haya sido más extenso que el anterior. Adiós.

**Ashley Vulpix:** Muchas gracias y ¿qué hay con la traducción del fic, estoy segura de que si lo hubieran publicado antes estaría igual nominado (la competencia esta fuertísima). Ja ne.

**Aitala Kenobi:** Gracias y Shirou… bueno era verdaderamente ese tipo que vio Ryohei, lo dejo en duda. Sayonara.

**Uriko No Da: **Gracias! Haces que me sienta mejor espero que te guste este capi, tarde alo pero vale a pena. Bye bye.

**Ashuramalfoy: **Gracias, me siento feliz al saber que se han leido la primera parte y es verdad que esto no va a ser una taza de leche (ya lo demostre en este capi, ne?). ja ne.

Bueno disculpen por no poder responder las demás pero el tiempo no me lo permite, sin embargo, gracias por los reviews a zunade, nat-chan07, kitty-miau y Onii-chan.

Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me escriben al mail:

Claudia-chan, Natalia, Uriko No Da, Selpelin, Mika Sakuma, zzagide, Norikokuchan, Frida-chan, Sami-chan, Clari-chan, kaouruko, chibi girl hentai, Tifanny-chan, Cristal-san, princesserenity, Pares, Kriada, yuyiohx, Teodekd.

Y vuelve después de un descanso las conocidas frases de la felicidad n.n - FÓRMULA DE LA ESCRITORA FELIZ: Escritora presionada con reviews ¡Capítulos largos y actualizados con rapidez!. (rapidez es: cuan accesible este la PC T-T)

Cuídense todas, nos leemos en el próx-imo. Bye bye no da!.


	8. Reencuentros

**ACLARACIÓN:** Gravitation no me pertenece, todos los personajes originales de la serie de TV y manga son propiedad de Maki Murakami, cualquier otro personaje es creación mía para narrar esta historia.

**CAPÍTULO 7: REENCUENTROS**

En el capítulo anterior:

No, por favor, no me dejes... quiero que te quedes conmigo- rogó apegándose más a él. Ni Yuki, ni Hiro daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían pero era cierto.

Hayato sonrió para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente a qué venía ese comportamiento e iba a aprovecharlo.

Claro que no voy a irme, voy a quedarme contigo...- dijo tomando al pequeño por la barbilla, acercándolo para unir sus labios en un beso.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El sonido producido por el ruidoso aparato lo despertó obligándolo a que abriera los ojos lentamente, giró hacia su derecha topándose con el reloj despertador que timbraba indicándole que eran las 7:15 a.m, estiró una mano y silenció la alarma.

Hiro bostezó sin mucho ánimo y volvió a acomodarse dentro de la confortable cama, la noche anterior había dormido bastante tarde y no estaba con humor de ir a disfrutar del paisaje matutino como se lo había prometido a su novia.

5 minutos después...

Ya estaba de pie y listo para salir en cuanto Ayaka golpeara la puerta de su habitación, muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que la joven de Kyoto tenía más de un poder sobre su persona, además una promesa era una promesa.

Estaba peinando su largo pelo rojo cuando divisó una hoja de papel al lado del reloj despertador la cual tenía un mensaje escrito con vivos colores, la tomó entre sus manos y leyó en un susurro.

"Llegó anoche, no quise despertarte por eso la dejo aquí para que la leas a gusto. Besos, Ayaka..."- no supo que significaba la nota hasta que observó el pequeño sobre que había estado bajo la misma, lo abrió y solamente con reconocer el perfume supo de quien se trataba.

_Hola Hiro, si ya te diste cuenta esta bien, soy Shuichi, ¿cómo va todo por allá, ¿esta bien el clima de Kyoto, ¿visitaste la ciudad, ¿me traerás un recuerdo cuando vuelvas, ¡recuerda que lo prometiste!._

_Si, ya sé lo que piensas... "¿por qué una carta si pude haberte llamado por teléfono?", pues... ¿acaso mis razones no son obvias?... estoy aburrido y esta es una manera de invertir bien mi tiempo, además ya es una semana desde que te fuiste allá y... ¡NO, no te estoy reprochando nada, es más me sentí feliz al saber la noticia de tu misma boca, ¡TU Y AYAKA-CHAN SE CASAN EN TRES SEMANAS, bueno... dos si contamos la que ya pasó, ¡¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo, creo que en parte fue mi culpa, ne?. Lo siento tanto, ahora no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor._

_¿Sabes? ya pasaron 4 semanas desde que estoy internado en el hospital y en dos días me dan de alta... seguramente cuando leas esto yo ya este en casa... eso me recuerda, ¡gracias por permitir que me quede en la tuya mientras consigo un departamento propio, no me enteré hasta ayer que Sakano me dio las llaves que tu le dejaste, espero no ser una molestia, por el momento sólo necesito un lugar donde poder dormir y cocinar algo, agradezco tu gesto._

_Espero que los preparativos de la boda les salgan de maravilla, saber que finalmente se decidieron tu y Akaya-chan me alegra mucho, en especial por ti Hiro, tu que siempre te preocupaste por mi ahora es tiempo de que pienses sólo en ti y en tu felicidad que de alguna manera también es la mía, amigo te deseo lo mejor._

_Yo por mi parte estoy bien, jamás me sentí mejor, Hayato es muy bueno, siempre se esta preocupando por mi, no sé que haría sin él, en estas tres semanas a su lado me he dado cuenta de que lo quiero en verdad y que por Yuki sólo sentía una fuerte atracción, nada más allá de la intimidad en una habitación, ¿viste que cuando ya no pudimos mantener ese tipo de relación todo murió, creo que fue mejor así, él hará su vida y yo la mía como debió ser desde un principio, además según sé es muy feliz con el chico con el cual convive ahora, de todas maneras eso ya no me incumbe, yo jamás lo amé._

_Cuídate, K y los demás están ansiosos por el tan esperado día. Un abrazo a ti y a Ayaka-chan._

_Atte: Shuichi_

_PD: ¡No te olvides de los recuerdos!_

Hiro dobló en silencio la carta escrita de puño y letra del pelirrosa, se notaba lo aburrido que estaba Shuichi para escribir tanto y con tanto desorden, sonrió al ver los dibujos de coloridas flores que tenía detrás, posible colaboración de Sakuma-san.

Lo metió con sumo cariño en el pequeño sobre no sin antes recordar las palabras escritas por su amigo: "Yo jamás lo amé".

Mentiroso...- dijo suspirando suavemente dejando de sonreír paulatinamente -... Shuichi, a mi jamás conseguirás engañarme, lo sigues amando, amas a Yuki-san igual o quizá más que antes y saber que está con otro te lastima, ¿por qué es tan difícil decírselo?-

El guitarrista recordó las veces que oyó hablar al pelirrosa entre sueños cuando se quedaba a dormir con él en el hospital, de sus labios siempre salía el nombre del escritor acompañado con el dolor del cantante expresado en lágrimas.

¿Acaso renunciaste a él?-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El cálido aliento del pelirrosa empañó su propia imagen que se reflejaba débilmente en el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el exterior, lugar al que volvería después de cuatro semanas de encierro en el hospital.

Cuatro semanas que habían pasado como cuentagotas y ahora finalmente terminaban para llevarlo por un rumbo diferente. Nada sería igual al salir por esas puertas, ni siquiera él terminaba de aceptar el giro que había dado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Primero ese accidente de hace más de un año, luego la muerte de Shirou y ahora la traición de Yuki, de las tres sin duda la que más le había dolido era la tercera porque era difícil hacerse a la idea de que aquel que considerabas amor eterno era sólo una falsedad, una mentira, un juego.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió haciendo que volteara hacia el recién llegado sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ya que era el mismo que minutos antes le había dejado solo.

¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó Hayato acercándose hasta el pequeño para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Si...- respondió el cantante sin muchos ánimos volviendo a su vista anterior hacia la ventana.

¿Sigues molesto porque les dije a tus amigos que no vinieran?- murmuró en su oído lamiéndole el lóbulo. Shuichi bajó la cabeza y no contestó –¿acaso quieres que vengan a tenerte lástima, porque eso es lo que vas a provocar...- habló sin la menor delicadeza –"estas tan débil que no puedes ni caminar por ti mismo", ¿quieres que digan eso de ti al verte en esa silla de ruedas?. "No puedes cantar y tienes que mendigar un lugar para vivir, eres un inútil"... ¿quieres eso?- preguntó por última vez forzando al cantante a que lo viera a los ojos -¿lo quieres?-

Ellos no dirían eso...- trató de refutar débilmente lo que el hombre mayor le intentaba obligar a creer.

No lo dicen pero lo piensan, ¿Qué tal Yuki Eiri?- los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron enormemente a la mención del nombre –él si que se burlaría de ti, de tu desgracia- al ver la reacción que produjo en el joven de pelo rosa continúo –Una vez ya te dijo todo lo que quiso sin importarle tu estado, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?-

Shuichi se apartó del moreno y fue hasta su cama para tomar apoyo en esta, Hayato por su parte lo siguió y volvió a abrazarlo –¿Por qué siempre dices y haces cosas que me lastiman?- preguntó el pequeño.

Lo hago porque me importas- respondió jugando con el cabello rosa que había crecido todo este tiempo hasta llegar a los hombros del muchacho -eres muy joven e inocente, deberías saber que no existe eso llamado amistad, mucho menos el amor por eso estas aquí, ¿no?-

Las amatistas se nublaron y el silencio se hizo de nuevo en el lugar.

Nadie te quiere- lo tomó por la mejilla y comenzó a besarlo –nadie...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Batió nuevamente su malteada de chocolate con la pajilla antes de echar un vistazo hacia su reloj en la muñeca, era cerca de las nueve y ni señales de Noriko y los otros, ¿no se suponía que debían estar hace media hora para ir todos juntos a recoger a Shuichi al hospital?.

Volteó aburrido hacia su derecha donde Kumagoro estaba sentado sobre la blanca mesa con una versión más pequeña de su malteada y una pajilla en la boca dándole el aspecto de estar bebiendo también.

Si no llegan en 5 minutos tu y yo nos vamos- aseguró el cantante ya harto de la espera.

No irás a ningún lado- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas con una risita infantil que reconoció de inmediato.

¡Noriko!- el cantante se abalanzó sobre la chica sin darle tiempo a defenderse.

Ba...basta... Ryu-chan!...- consiguió liberarse a duras penas respirando agitada por el cansancio que le había originado eso.

Unos minutos más y Kumagoro y yo nos íbamos con Shuichi sin importar que ustedes no aparecieran- comentó el vocalista de NG haciendo un pucherito de enfado –por cierto... ¿dónde están K' y los demás?- preguntó dándose cuenta que hablaba solamente con la chica y con nadie más de los citados allí.

No van a venir...- respondió la tecladista –esta mañana les avisaron a todos que Shuichi iba a salir más temprano de lo planeado lo cual estropeó nuestros planes-

¡¿Qué!- se exaltó el dueño de Kumagoro –pero Shuichi dijo que iría conmigo al parque de atracciones, me mintió, ¡no es justo!-

No te mintió- Noriko trató de tranquilizar a su colega –seguro que ni él sabía de esto sino nos lo habría dicho ayer, ¿no?- Ryuichi sólo la miró con una graciosa lagrimita en un ojo derecho –Vamos, podrás visitarlo en la casa de Nakano-kun cuando quieras-

Es cierto...- dijo el vocalista más tranquilo y dejando atrás su postura infantil –Shuichi jamás se alejaría como lo hizo Thoma, ¿no?- Noriko hizo la cara a un lado al comentario de su compañero de banda.

Thoma es Thoma, él no es un chiquillo, si fue su decisión estoy segura que es la más correcta, imagínate haber pasado por lo que él pasó, supongo que esta tratando de olvidar todo eso y despejarse, ya verás que en poco tiempo lo tenemos nuevamente de vuelta, recargándonos con excesivo trabajo como siempre hace- Ukai extendió una mano tomando a Kumagoro e imitó la voz de este como Ryuichi siempre hacía –Kumagoro quiere que ensayemos mucho para que Thoma sepa que en su ausencia también nos hemos esforzado, ¿que dices Ryu-chan?- preguntó tiernamente extendiendo la pata del peluche.

Que Noriko me debe la malteada de Kumagoro que acaba de echar al levantarlo- bromeó con una fingida mueca de enfado señalando efectivamente el vaso volcado y el líquido derramándose por toda la mesa.

La chica golpeó a Ryuichi con el peluche en la cabeza mientras este comenzaba a reír, sin darse cuenta que a los pocos instantes ella también se encontraba riendo a causa de su propia tontería.

El cantante se tranquilizó después de un rato y antes de que lo hiciera su compañera de grupo le estrechó la mano derecha que tenía libre.

Acepto, Noriko-chan-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

En un lugar de Nueva York...

Sentado en una silla bastante incómoda en la sala de visitas de una cárcel se encontraba el ex-presidente de NG Records y teclado de Nittle Grasper esperando conversar con la persona que había mandado a llamar a uno de los guardias del recinto.

Sabía poco de él y esa poca información había bastado para saber que era la persona indicada para el trabajo que necesitaba.

En sus manos llevaba el recorte de periódico que dio hace casi un año la noticia que lo había llevado hasta esa persona: "**RED DE MAFIA NORTEAMERICANA CAE DESPUÉS DE UNA PELEA SANGRIENTA CON SU CONTRAPARTE JAPONESA**".

Shirou, Shirou- ironizó al ver la imagen del susodicho a un lado del titular –¿te estabas divirtiendo mucho, verdad, lástima que tu amor por Shindo te destruyera. Eso es lo que me trae aquí, yo evitaré que Eiri-san termine como tu...-

Señor- ingresó el guardia que había enviado con un hombre algo mayor que portaba el uniforme de la prisión y llevaba las manos atadas con esposas por seguridad –30 minutos- fue lo único que dijo el guardia antes de dejar a ambos hombres solos en la sala designada a las visitas.

¿Quién es usted?- La primera intervención la dio el preso mirado con desconfianza a aquel rubio elegante el cual se le hacía un completo desconocido.

No importa quien soy...- repuso el de ojos verdes –sólo el por qué estoy aquí- dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Y por qué esta aquí, señor?- preguntó el hombre que cada vez sentía más desconfianza por lo que estaba pasando -...por su acento puedo asegurar que es un extranjero y yo no conozco a ninguno-

No mienta... señor Clark, ¿no es así? **(1)**- habló dedicándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas –he venido a sacarlo de aquí... siempre y cuando cumpla todo lo que yo diga-

El sujeto se las pensó un poco, un hombre salido de la nada le ofrecía su libertad a cambio de una propuesta que desconocía totalmente, ¿era inteligente aceptar?.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó el hombre recibiendo en respuesta la imagen del recorte de periódico que Thoma le extendió por la mesa.

Quiero que termines el trabajo que una vez comenzaste...- habló el rubio con una frialdad única mientras apretaba el delgado trozo de papel en sus manos –... que acabes con el chiquillo que es culpable de tu encierro... que desaparezcas al que era amante de Shirou-

Shirou...- murmuró Clark entre dientes al recordar al joven yakuza que le había quitado todo cuanto poseía.

Él esta muerto pero el chico que vivía con él no- comentó el rubio con decisión -¿no te gustaría vengarte de Shirou en la persona que él amó?... yo te daré los medios, tu sólo cumple-

Clark se acomodó mejor en el asiento y elevó la vista hasta Seguchi quien esperaba una respuesta –No sé quien es usted pero... trato hecho- contestó devolviéndole el recorte de periódico por la mesa.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Shuichi salió del hospital despedido por una gran cantidad de enfermeras que eran fanáticas suyas, entre ellas la "Señorita Miyako" como el pelirrosa solía llamar a la mujer a cargo de sus curaciones en compañía del doctor Yagami, la misma que lo despedía agitando su mano en el aire.

Cuídate mucho Shuichi-kun- gritó Miyako viendo como el cantante se alejaba en la silla de ruedas que era empujada por el hombre moreno que le doblaba en edad.

No era por desconfiar pero ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, siempre hacía comentarios que de una u otra manera conseguían herir al cantante, es más podía jurar que ese hombre se deleitaba haciéndolo sufrir.

Y ella sólo podía ver desde lejos todo lo que pasaba, una espectadora más, ya que aunque podía curar heridas físicas... sabía que las sentimentales eran otro asunto.

Buena suerte...- dijo bajando la mano y regresando a sus labores.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Los pasos de Hayato se detuvieron a escasos metros de la carretera donde una lujosa limosina negra los había estado esperando, mas a Shuichi eso ni le llamó la atención.

Este es mi transporte personal- indicó el moreno refiriéndose al ostentoso automóvil -el conductor tiene ordenes de llevarte hasta la casa de Nakano-kun y una vez allí ayudarte con el equipaje, ¿has entendido?- preguntó al percatarse que el chico parecía ignorarlo.

...- Hayato comenzó a exasperarse, la actitud del cantante lo sacaba de quicio, apretó con fuerza su mano en un puño tratando de canalizar allí su ira para no golpearlo en ese preciso instante, sabía que no podía... por el momento.

Bien...- dijo dando media vuelta –tengo que ir a otro lugar, supongo que puedes hacer esto solo, ¿o es que piensas seguir comportándote como un niño mimado?- remarcó la última frase –te veré en la noche- concluyó antes de alejarse del lugar.

Señorito...- Shuichi levantó la cabeza al oír la voz desconocida que lo llamaba de manera tan extraña, topándose de inmediato con el joven chofer que le hablaba –déjeme que le ayude por favor- dijo tomando su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie –el señor Kobashi puede ser bastante brusco algunas veces, no haga caso de todo lo que dice- le sonrió.

Shuichi quedó en silencio viendo como ese extraño muchacho de corto pelo rojo como el de Hiro y ojos negros le acomodaba sus ropas y abría la puerta de la limusina para que ingresara. Sin saber por qué todo el resentimiento que estaba sintiendo se esfumó al ver esa amable sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba.

Pase por favor...-

Gracias- contestó tomando lugar dentro del automóvil mientras el joven conductor se encargaba de llevar sus cosas al portaequipaje para luego volver al coche y ponerlo en marcha.

Mi nombre es Akira, Akira Hayami. Mi familia ha servido desde hace muchos años a los Kobashi y podría decirse que más que empleados somos también parte de esa familia por eso me alegro mucho al poder conocerte, ¿sabes? he oído mucho de ti-

¿De mi?- preguntó el cantante.

El joven siempre esta hablando de ti, eres exactamente igual a como el describe a cada momento, parece quererte mucho-

¿Joven?... ¿te refieres a Hayato?- el cantante no entendía nada de lo que aquel chico le decía.

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por el momento lo único que importa es llevarte al lugar que me indicó el señor-

Shuichi se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón y decidió no preguntar más, de todos modos no tenía por qué importarle la vida de los Kobashi, es mas, ahora que estaba fuera del hospital quería romper cualquier lazo con Hayato, lo único que le importaría de ahora en adelante sería la música y nada más.

¡Detente!- gritó el pelirrosa de improviso haciendo que Akira frenara de golpe debido al susto.

¿Sucede algo, señorito?- le habló preocupado pero para cuando volteó el pelirrosa ya no estaba allí atrás sino fuera del coche y apunto de tomar un taxi.

Espérame aquí, volveré en una hora- le gritó el pelirrosa antes de abordar en su nuevo transporte.

¡Se... señorito!- su llamado fue a la nada porque el chico ya estaba muy lejos de allí, se llevó una mano a la cabeza quitándose el sombrero que la cubría antes de decir –el señor Hayato me va a matar...-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Con los nervios haciendo presa de él Shuichi vio como cada vez estaba más y más cerca de su destino, por la ventana podía observar el camino que solía recorrer cada mañana cuando iba al trabajo en NG, incluso la pequeña confitería de donde compraba pastelillos seguía ahí como intacta en el tiempo.

¿Acaso sólo él había cambiado?.

:Siento que no te conozco:

Las últimas palabras del escritor resonaron en su cabeza mientras miraba perdidamente la palma de su mano segundos antes de que la cerrara en un puño.

Es cierto, había cambiado mucho, las circunstancias le habían obligado a eso ¿no, si sólo das confianza y amor eso jamás te será retribuido, sólo te dará debilidad ante todo y ante todos. Abrió nuevamente su palma revelando las pequeñas heridas que se había producido por las uñas, quienes a causa de la fuerza se habían clavado en su piel.

Ya llegamos, joven- pudo oír la voz del chofer, sin ánimos de contestar solamente asintió y le pagó lo que correspondía antes de salir del automóvil sin molestarse en corresponder a ese "Que tenga un buen día" que dijo el conductor antes de poner en marcha el taxi.

Finalmente había llegado, el edificio se alzaba imponente como siempre, clara muestra de la posición económica de los que vivían allí.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente dándose las fuerzas que necesitaba para ingresar en ese que una vez fue también su departamento, sabía a lo que se atenía a ver y a sentir pero aún así lo haría, de todas maneras su posición allí ya era diferente, iba sólo por sus cosas, nada más a recoger sus cosas, terminar con ese capítulo de su vida y seguir adelante.

Con paso dubitativo entró en el gran edificio dirigiéndose al ascensor de este, conociendo la limitación de sus piernas tenía que apresurar la visita. Una vez cerrada la puerta presionó el botón número 6 que había a un costado de ella, el ascensor dio una leve e innotoria sacudida antes de moverse hasta el piso indicado donde abrió sus puertas nuevamente demostrando que había llegado.

Salió lentamente y casi en acto reflejo viró hacia la derecha, donde su destino: una puerta al final del pasillo lo esperaba.

Elevó la mano dispuesto a tocar el timbre cuando se detuvo a escasos centímetros del pequeño botón rojo. Las piernas le temblaron y el corazón se le encogió al percibir el aroma del perfume perteneciente al escritor que salía ligeramente hasta donde se encontraba.

Con tristeza los ojos violetas desprendieron un brillo fugaz que se extinguió con la misma rapidez en la que se produjo, convirtiéndose ahora en una mirada agresiva comparable con la del Yuki que conoció por primera vez -Tadaima...- murmuró segundos antes de llamar a la puerta.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Yuki cerró la llave de la ducha cortando el paso al agua, cogió dos toallas una de las cuales fue a parar alrededor de su cintura mientras que con la segunda secó parte de su cuerpo y pelo húmedos, salió del cuarto de baño para ir a su habitación en busca de ropa cuando en medio camino algo lo detuvo.

Era el sonido que hacía Ryohei mientras preparaba el desayuno como cada mañana, desde que vivían juntos.

Ya se cumplían tres semanas desde que el pequeño de ojos verdes había pedido "Una oportunidad" y él se la había dado sin vacilar, ¿ira, ¿despecho tal vez le había orillado a tomar semejante decisión, ni siquiera lograba recordar con seguridad el por qué y ahora lo tenía allí, ocupando el puesto de Shuichi.

¿Qué sería de sus vidas si ahora estuviesen juntos de nuevo, seguramente en lugar de un desayuno respetable Shuichi lo obligaría a tragarse esa porquería de cereal que tanto le encantaba.

: _¡Yuki!_ :

Vio la imagen de Ryohei transformarse en el pelirrosa, quien con una tierna sonrisa se acercaba a él, se paraba de puntillas y lo besaba.

Posó sus manos en la delgada cintura del cantante y lo apegó más a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso, podía sentir ese fresco aroma a frutas, la dulzura en esos labios finos y la exquisitez de la pequeña lengua que acariciaba la suya con una delicadeza única.

_- Din Dong -_

El sonido del timbre hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y volviera a la realidad, no había nadie junto a él. Volvió a voltear hacia el interior de la cocina donde Ryohei parecía no haberse percatado del llamado a la puerta y esta seguía sonando.

Sin tiempo para vestirse se quitó ambas toallas quedando completamente desnudo, tomó la bata que había dejado sobre el sillón de la estancia y se cubrió con esta antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Giró la perilla con total normalidad sin imaginarse que del otro lado estaba...

Los ojos violeta se toparon inmutables con el dorado del escritor, quien se quedó estático al reconocer inmediatamente a quien tenía frente a sí después de tres semanas de no haberlo visto.

El pelo rosa algo crecido, la piel más blanca que de costumbre.

El cantante oía con claridad el fuerte latir de su corazón que parecía querer salírsele de un momento a otro, no quería ver al escritor pero ahora estaba allí para enfrentarlo, para demostrarle que tenía el valor suficiente para darle la cara y decirle... –Vengo por mis cosas, si no te molesta-

Tu...- fue el único farfullo que pudo articular el rubio, sentía como el cuerpo se le paralizaba, como el aire parecía faltarle y como cada parte de sus pensamientos se perdía en ese mar amatista que eran los ojos del pequeño.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

En otro lugar de Tokio...

Lamento llegar tarde doctor pero algo me retrasó, espero no haber complicado algo- preguntó Hayato tomando asiento donde el médico le indicaba cortésmente.

No se preocupe, el que usted haya llegado tarde no cambia la actual situación- contestó el doctor de aproximadamente la edad de Hayato con la única excepción de presentar algunas canas en el pelo.

¿Ya perdió la vista en el ojo derecho, verdad?- preguntó con dolor en la voz adelantándose a cualquier comentario del médico quien sólo asintió en respuesta.

Y la condición del izquierdo me lleva a pensar que seguirá el mismo destino, es una lástima pero hay que estar preparados señor-

Hayato se puso de pie en silencio y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco, cogió uno con la boca y lo encendió.

Mi hijo es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido y esta no será la excepción- dijo orgulloso aspirando el tibio humo del cigarrillo para luego expulsarlo en un suspiro.

Él lo esta esperando en su habitación, señor Kobashi. Rogaría que no le dijera nada que lo perturbara, su hijo ha estado muy nervioso últimamente-

Hayato solamente asintió y dejó solo al medico para ir al sitio donde la persona que más apreciaba le esperaba. Había llegado finalmente el día de llevárselo de ese hospital especial, acabar con su silencio, y por ende recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado encontrándose con el cuarto en completa penumbra, revisó cada punto intentando encontrar algún rastro de vida allí dentro cuando su búsqueda lo llevó a divisar una silueta dibujada por la tenue luz que ingresaba del exterior por los pequeños espacios de la ventana que la cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Hijo... estoy aquí...- murmuró tratando de no perturbarlo.

...- sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta más que un leve movimiento por parte de aquella persona oculta entre las sombras.

Muy pronto saldrás de aquí y tu soledad terminará- continuó Hayato sin apartar la mirada –lo he conseguido, pequeño. Tu sueño finalmente esta realizado...-

La sombra se giró dándole la cara al oír esas palabras. Hayato, al saber que había conseguido su atención extendió una mano hacia el interruptor de la pared para encender la luz.

El brillo borró la oscuridad descubriendo el largo pelo negro, el blanco rostro, el cuerpo delgado pero bien definido del joven alto que tenía en frente, y más que nada las hermosas gemas celeste claro que lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

He cumplido... Shirou, he traído de vuelta a tu Koiichi- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa -

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

NOTAS DE AMAI: La li hoo, y así termina un nuevo capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido, ¡Shirou no esta muerto, muahahaha, el siguiente lo subiré más pronto de lo que piensan, ya me faltan sólo algunas correcciones. 

**(1)** Para quienes no recuerden este personaje aparece en el capitulo 13 de "El Camino Perdido", ¿qué hace Thoma con él?.

Gracias por los reviews, adoro responderlos y también a sus mails, son las mejores en verdad, como ya comienzan nuevamente las clases trataré de apresurar el paso antes de los exámenes así que volvemos a las actualizaciones semanales.

Un abrazo nuevamente a aquellas que confían en mi por eso aquí esta las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Luaxan:** jejeje, hola amiga Lua-chan, no te preocupes, desde ahora voy a actualizar semanalmente, esto esta que arde, y la razón por la que Hayato no le hizo nada es porque a Shirou no le gustaría que maten a su amor, ne?. Gracias por tu rew, tambien sigue con tu fic que esta super kawaii (Hikari x Ryuichi? NOooooooo) bye bye no da.

**Eli-chan1: **Hola amiga! Pues claro que tu review no podía faltar, eres de mis lectoras la más fiel y por eso te dedico todos los capis que veas n.n. Actualiza pronto tu fic lo dejaste en lo mejor!.

**Zoldick Neo Queen:** Aquí esta, disfrútalo!.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Creo que el final respodió tus dudas, ne, que se trae en manos Thoma, por qué Hiro se casa con Ayaka!. Ja ne y gracias por el rew.

**Hikau Yuy:** Si y ahora no podían estar más distanciados el uno del otro. El siguiente capi lo actualizo en un parpadeo, Bye noda y gracias por escribirme.

**Mizuky-chan:** No puedo asegurar nada T-T Si algo pasa ya pasará, mis personajes hacen lo que se les antoja y no puedo detenerlos (en especial Hayato ¬¬). Gracias por el rew y hare lo posible por detener cualquier mal en contra de Shu. Ja ne.

**Kyoko:** Gracias Kyoko-chan, me encantaría unirme a tu grupo pero no puedo ver la dire, hazla con espacios porque el ff, net no acepta que escribamos todo corrido u sino escribeme al mail: amai (guion bajo) shirabe (arroba). Y como le lo pides puedes subir mi fic al grupo, no hay problema, se despide Amai Shirabe. Bye bye.

**Angy Kohai:** Si, parece que todas odian a Hayato-san (yo tambien me incluyo por algo que hizo en el pasado a mi queridisimo Ko-chan) jejeje espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Bye bye.

**Chihiro:** Felicidades por tu cumple, esta capi va de regalo atrasado tambien, gracias por el rew!.

**Tikal-neo:** Eso si, hasta yo me sorprendo lo mala que puedo ser, ya vez Shirou no esta muerto, profundizare más eso en el siguiente, realegra que te guste el fic, espero que los siguientes capítulos tambien. Nos vemos!.

**zunade: **Jajajajaja, la tortuguita de Shu la tiene Ryohei por el momento, si no fue por él esta ya habría muerto, mira que Yuki es un poco negligente y la habría matado de hambre XD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente!. Ja ne.

**Ashley Vulpix:** Es cierto, este camino va para largo, más con lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Thoma hará algo imperdonable, ¡¡¿Por qué rayos Hiro se casa! (Amai: Lo siento pero me voy a suicidar T-T). Gracias por el review, y disfruta de las vacaciones… ¡Actualiza pronto tu fic!. Bye bye noda.

**Dary Kyana:** Jajajja, si… Hayato es capaz de todo y lo verás más adelante (Nota Mental, dejar de dar spoliers). Gracias por dejar review, ja ne.

**Toffi-chan:** Muchas gracias, los capitulos que vienen estarán más intrigantes, espero que te gusten. Gracias por el rew, hasta la otra noda!.

En fin, gracias a todas por los review, incluso a aquellas que no dejaron pero que leen, hacia ustedes va dirigido el fic y es por ustedes que se continúa. Nos vemos la semana que viene y no abusen del yaoi! (mira quien habla ¬¬).

Amai Shirabe (Diosa de las desgracias XD)


	9. ¿Dudas?

**ACLARACIÓN:** El mismo rollo de siempre: La serie de TV, Ova, Mangas y demás souvenirs de Gravitation no me pertenecen (ni siquiera puedo pedir prestado a Shuichi para realizar algunos trabajitos extra después del fic Y-Y), en fin esta obra es la grandiosísima Maki Murakami-sempai y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, lo que leerán a continuación son ideas extrañas provenientes de la mente de esta loca autora, vamos para allá!.

**CAPÍTULO 8: ¿DUDAS?**

En el capítulo anterior:

El brillo borró la oscuridad descubriendo el largo pelo negro, el blanco rostro, el cuerpo delgado pero bien definido del joven alto que tenía en frente, y más que nada las hermosas gemas celeste claro que lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

He cumplido... Shirou, he traído de vuelta a tu Koiichi- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa -

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Vengo por mis cosas, hoy te librarás de mi, Yuki- la voz del cantante se mantuvo firme al igual que su postura, aún cuando las gemas doradas lo observaran, aún cuando el perfume de su pelo recién lavado le obligara a flaquear y su corazón dudara sobre su propia decisión, jamás caería, no nuevamente.

Yuki se quedó estático tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, no era un sueño, tenía precisamente a su antiguo koi junto a él, después de tanto tiempo de sólo haber contemplado esa imagen en sueños, de haber ansiado sentir el aroma frutal que sólo su pequeño despedía.

Ya estas mejor- musitó sonriendo levemente olvidando por momentos todos los rencores, las discusiones y problemas que los habían llevado a su actual situación, ¿qué importaba eso ahora si podía verlo nuevamente?.

El corazón del cantante dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del escritor, ¿Yuki... Yuki se preocupó por él?. '_Él se burlará de ti, de tu desgracia_' las palabras de Hayato perdían todo sentido, su mirada se apaciguó y una extraña calma se hizo en su interior.

¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?- preguntó el rubio mientras se acomodaba mejor la bata, misma que hasta hace unos momentos exponía amablemente su perfecto pecho. Sin embargo, antes de que el cantante pudiera responder a la pregunta la voz de un tercero interrumpió desde el interior del departamento.

Yuki- llamó la fina voz –el desayuno esta listo- se trataba de Ryohei.

Shuichi bajó la mirada y volvió a la realidad con un baldazo de agua fría al oír la voz del nuevo amante del rubio, ése ya no era su mundo, Yuki ya no era nada suyo, renunció a él cuando permitió que Hayato lo besara en el hospital hace tres semanas, aún ahora sólo iba de pasada, sólo por sus cosas... nada más.

El escritor notó el cambio drástico en la actitud del pelirrosa al oír la voz de Ryohei, incluso él mismo, el tranquilo ambiente que reinaba hasta hace unos instantes se desvaneció y en su lugar se formó una cierta incomodidad.

Me están esperando y tengo que irme, sólo he venido por mis cosas- Shuichi volvió a repetir retomando la fría mirada que había perdido hace unos instantes, no quería que el escritor lo viese desvalido o triste, ahora más que nunca tenía que mostrarle que seguía vivo, que podía ser seguir adelante sin depender de su amor.

La frase retumbó en los oídos de Yuki, '_Me están esperando'_, ¿quién? ¿Ése pedófilo sujeto desagradable había sido tan cínico al besar al cantante en su propia cara? sintió la sangre comenzar a hervírsele, no imaginaba al pelirrosa en brazos de un hombre como ése, podía ser su padre, no... el único castigado con eso era Ryohei.

Pasa- indicó el rubio abriéndole campo al pequeño para que pudiera ingresar en el departamento. Shuichi no esperó más indicación e ingresó en el lugar, Yuki cerró la puerta después de esto –¿Quieres algo para beber?- consultó el escritor mientras cogía la toalla que había dejado hacía unos instantes sobre el sillón y con esta comenzaba a secarse el pelo húmedo que desprendía todavía algunas gotas de agua.

No... gracias- contestó el cantante seriamente desde la entrada donde aún continuaba quitándose las zapatillas. El escritor continuó secándose el pelo cuando de repente sintió una mano que se posaba suavemente en su espalda, se sorprendió al imaginar que podía ser Shuichi, sin embargo, la voz que oyó después de esto descartó completamente esa posibilidad.

Buen día Yuki, el desayuno ya... esta...- la voz del recién llegado se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, Ryohei sintió un nudo en el estomago al toparse de lleno con la mirada hostil del cantante ex-pareja del rubio –Yuki..- se giró hacia el susodicho en busca de alguna explicación, se sentía temeroso, ¿por qué estaba él allí, ¿acaso... acaso Yuki había vuelto con él?.

Vete- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del rubio quien todavía tenía la toalla cubriendo su cabeza.

Pero Yuki...-

¡He dicho que te vayas!- recalcó enérgicamente dando la cara al muchacho de ojos verdes quien al oír esto, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Shuichi vio en silencio como el chico de pelo castaño se perdía en el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina, no se explicaba por qué pero no se sintió nada satisfecho con el trato que el rubio le había dado, aún cuando odiara a ese muchacho sabía lo doloroso que era ser tratado de esa manera y más cuando lo hacía la persona que amabas.

No era necesario- exclamó acercándose al rubio –¿es tu pareja, verdad? no deberías tratarlo de esa manera- comentó.

No es mi pareja- alegó girándose hasta quedar delante del pelirrosa.

Si no es tu pareja, ¿entonces qué es? ¿uno de tus nuevos juguetes? ¿uno igual que yo?- preguntó con ironía, no había querido decirlo pero las palabras simplemente habían escapado de su boca involuntariamente.

...- Yuki no contestó y sólo comenzó a acercarse más al pelirrosa. Shuchi trató de no perder la calma y siguió firme sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás, no iba a mostrarle su miedo al rubio, lo miró a los ojos de manera amenazante pero esto parecía no afectar al escritor en lo más mínimo.

La ira en las pupilas violeta sólo conseguían provocarlo aún más, podía ver la débil pared de indiferencia de Shuichi derrumbarse con cada centímetro de proximidad que se perdía entre ambos cuerpos. Basta de juegos y de mentiras, esto se había salido de control para ambos, quería decirle la verdad, necesitaba decirle la verdad, la verdad de esa noche, que nunca hubo traición, que jamás se le cruzó por la mente llegar hasta ese extremo, y aún más si hubiera sabido lo que eso iba a desencadenar.

Jamás quiso lastimarlo y menos que otras personas lo lastimaran de la manera en como habían hecho en ese asalto.

Incluso desde ese mismo día había tratado de decírselo en el hospital pero Shuichi no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que escuchara razones, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza lo mantenía hasta las últimas consecuencias, era terco, lo conocía bien, pero ahora lograría que lo escuchara, así tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza.

¡¿Yuki que haces?- preguntó el pelirrosa al sentir las manos del rubio tomándolo sorpresivamente por ambos brazos, empujándolo hasta que su espalda dio con la pared más cercana.

Estoy cansado de solamente escucharte- habló el rubio, a contados milímetros de la boca del pequeño quien tembló por el roce que el rubio provocó entre ambos labios –Nunca me prestas atención, mocoso, terco, tonto, idiota, yo jamás te engañé-

Shuichi sonrió sarcásticamente –si no me engañaste ¿qué vi esa noche? no me digas que era Tatsuha-

No, era yo, yo me acosté con ese chico pero sólo lo hice porque pensé que eras tu-

El cantante ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a carcajearse -¿Yo?- cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apaciguar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de ellas –inventa algo mejor, Yuki... no te creo-

¿Aún me amas?- la pregunta cayó de sorpresa, Shuichi abrió nuevamente los ojos pero no miró al escritor -¿Me amas Shuichi?-volvió a repetir este.

El cantante no sabía que decir, ¿si?... ¿no?. Comenzó a removerse entre los brazos del escritor tratando de zafarse del agarre pero le era imposible, por un lado la pared le impedía escapar y por el otro Yuki.

¡Respóndeme!- insistió el rubio deteniendo los movimientos del más chico.

¡NO!- gritó Shuichi molesto mientras miraba el piso de uno de sus costados. Yuki ni se inmutó y con una mano tomó las dos muñecas del cantante para que este no huyera mientras que con la otra lo cogió de barbilla obligándolo a que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

Mírame y repite eso...- dijo seria pero tranquilamente anticipándose a los hechos. Shuichi se quedó viéndole pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, era como si hubiese perdido la voz –si tu no lo haces entonces yo lo haré, ¿sabes si todavía te amo?- preguntó aún sosteniendo al cantante, esta vez por el rostro –pues si...- dijo acercándose para lamer la delicada piel de los rosados labios de Shuichi –Te amo... - murmuró segundos antes de posar sus labios contra los del más chico.

Ryohei que permanecía en la cocina pudo alcanzar a oír todo, se dejó caer por la pared hasta que quedó sentado en el piso donde en acto reflejo se abrazó a sus piernas hundiendo la frente en las rodillas comenzando a llorar inevitablemente.

Yu... ki...- se dijo a si mismo.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La puerta se abrió mostrando una habitación bastante amplia, adornada con finos muebles, las ventanas eran tan grandes que llegaban hasta el piso permitiendo que el ambiente fuera lo más iluminado posible.

En las paredes habían un total de 5 puertas, todas ellas llevaban a cuartos completamente diferentes entre ellos, el baño, la cocina y un par de habitaciones que servirían de dormitorio para los huéspedes, además de la alcoba principal.

¿Te gusta hijo?- preguntó entusiasmado el hombre mayor de corto pelo negro recibiendo un silencio profundo en respuesta –si, es algo pequeña pero tu estancia aquí será momentánea hasta que consiga la casa que quieres en las afueras de la ciudad- se respondió a sí mismo.

Los ojos celestes registraron todo su entorno, era verdad, hace tiempo que no vivía en un ambiente tan pequeño, se había acostumbrado a amplios corredores, hermosas escaleras, gran cantidad de pinturas adornando sus paredes, era tan diferente ahora, todo era distinto.

Caminó hacia las ventanas ignorando cualquier comentario que le dirigiera su padre, la vista desde allí era tan hermosa que hasta los automóviles más grandes podían ser confundidos con pequeños puntos de colores.

Sabía que la vista te iba a encantar- habló Hayato apareciendo por detrás posando una mano sobre el hombro del más joven –siempre te han gustado esas cosas y quería que ahora las disfrutaras-

Quieres que las disfrute porque pueden ser las últimas que vea, ¿verdad?- dijo Shirou volviendo la vista hacia el de ojos verdes -¡¿qué quieres ganar con todo esto!- preguntó soberbiamente -¿redimirte como padre antes de que tu hijo mayor quede ciego?-

Que cosas dices, Shirou- se defendió el aludido con una sonrisa dando media vuelta hasta llegar a una de las mesitas de la estancia sobre la cual descansaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno con la boca y lo encendió, aspiró una bocanada de humo y después lo expulsó.

Aún no he olvidado lo que hiciste hace ocho años, mi "querido padre"- remarcó la última frase de manera despectiva, dejando que su largo cabello negro cubriera parcialmente el ojo que había perdido completamente la visión.

Todavía te preocupas por eso, ya te dije que... – fue silenciado de repente por el agarre del más joven en el cuello de su saco.

¿Accidente? si...- dijo con ironía –Koiichi cayó en tus brazos y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar, ¿no?- Hayato se quedó sin habla aún cuando el agarre se hizo más brusco, nunca le había levantado la mano a Shirou y nunca iba a hacerlo, para él, Shirou era su único hijo, el recuerdo de su querida Miya (ya expliqué en mis notas que era su esposa, ne? ¬¬).

Ese chico nunca fue bueno para ti...-

¡¿Tu que sabes sobre lo que es bueno para mi!- dijo antes de que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a aflorar por sus ojos a causa de la rabia –te odio... – murmuró soltando el agarre en el abrigo de su padre.

Hayato guardó silencio y solamente vio como Shirou volvía a la ventana y apoyaba dolorosamente su cabeza sobre esta –Volveré a en la noche- fue el último comentario que dijo antes de retirarse del departamento, sabía que el rencor en su hijo se quitaría con el tiempo, hace apenas once meses que lo había encontrado en el peor de los estados después de ocho años de separación, ocho años que iba a recuperar a cualquier costo.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

El llanto en los ojos de Shirou había cesado y nuevamente se encontraba sumido en el paisaje que podía brindarle los grandes ventanales, era lo único que podía hacerle olvidar la tragedia de su pasado aunque sólo fuera un escape temporal.

Koiichi...- susurró cerrando los ojos, recordando nuevamente la fatídica noche de su separación, once meses, once meses lejos de su lado, once meses sin haber oído su voz, sin haber sentido sus labios, su perfume...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Dos balas habían impactado en su pecho y espalda por proteger al pequeño, estaba en el piso y sentía su sangre correr por este, la vista se le nublaba y la conciencia se iba desvaneciendo de no ser por la tierna voz que aún lastimera lo llamaba.

¿Shi... Shirou... es... estas... bien?- elevó la vista y se topó con el gentil muchacho de pelo rosa que estando herido todavía se preocupaba por él.

¿K-Koiichi... tu... es-estas...bi-bien?- sangre salió inevitablemente por su boca al forzarse a hablar.

Si, pero tu no, debemos llevarte a un hospital- Shirou vio como el pequeño lloraba, jamás le gusto verlo así, elevó su mano y acarició su mejilla para confortarlo.

Koii... Koiichi... – los párpados se le hicieron pesados y un ligero sueño comenzó a invadirlo, sueño del cual salió bruscamente al oír un fuerte estruendo. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos presenció el más grande de sus temores hecho realidad, Koiichi, su Koiichi estaba muerto, uno de los sujetos que lo traicionó continuaba con vida y había disparado por la espalda al pequeño y ahora para asegurarse se preparaba a darle el golpe final apuntándole en plena cabeza.

Shirou que estaba a los pies del sujeto no dudó en sostenerse de él haciéndolo tambalear hasta que el hombre cayera de bruces al suelo, allí luchó para quitarle el arma pero le fue imposible, estaba demasiado débil hecho que el otro aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la pistola, después todo se nubló.

Al despertar nuevamente se vio en una ambulancia, extrañamente no podía oír nada, sólo veía caras desconocidas que movían la boca seguramente diciéndole algo, rostros de personas que jamás había visto en su vida hasta que una... una se le hizo familiar.

Los ojos verdes, los reconoció de inmediato –¿Papá...? – murmuró de repente recibiendo como respuesta el mover de los labios del hombre mayor de corto pelo negro –Papá... Koiichi... por favor... tráeme... a... Koiichi... Koii... chi... –

**6 meses después...**

¿Seguro que quieres ir?-

Si-

Lo haces cada semana, vas a empeorar tu condición-

No me importa-

Lo que digas... – dijo Hayato dejando a su hijo sólo en la habitación del hospital especial en el que estaba internado.

Aunque sólo sea un instante, quiero verlo- murmuró para sí Shirou al momento en que terminaba de peinarse para ir rumbo al automóvil que lo esperaba en la entrada del hospital.

Salió y como siempre los rayos solares lastimaron sus ojos obligándolo a que se pusiera los lentes oscuros que llevaba por una orden médica debido a la fragilidad que adquirió en estos a causa golpe recibido hace 6 meses, problema que amenazaba con quitarle la visión permanentemente.

Iba a ir rumbo al cementerio como hacía cada semana desde hace un tiempo, sólo para ver como su falsa tumba era adornada por flores, todas aquellas pertenecientes a una sola persona, su Koiichi.

Llegó y se acomodó cerca del lugar procurando no ser visto o reconocido por el pelirrosa, eran casi las 10 a.m. y de un momento a otro el pequeño llegaría con un ramo de preciosas flores, hermosas... pero no tanto como su propia belleza.

Bajó ligeramente los lentes oscuros al divisar a lo lejos a quien esperaba. El pelirrosa se acercaba puntual como siempre, arrodillándose sobre la hierba y comenzando el rito que eventualmente hacía, quitaba las flores secas y ponía las nuevas con sumo cuidado.

Shirou se contenía las ganas de correr a abrazarlo, decirle que estaba vivo y que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas... pero no podía, ante todos estaba muerto, aunque fuera por seguridad estaba muerto, incluso para el mismo Koiichi e incluso para su propio hermano pequeño.

Koiichi terminó de cambiar el agua a las flores y tras una corta oración se retiraba otra vez.

Y así el corto encuentro terminaba, Koiichi a su camino y él nuevamente a las sombras del hospital, triste pero a la vez contento, seguro de que algún día esa distancia que los separaba a ambos desaparecería para retomar lo que habían dejado en el pasado, para volver a crear un futuro, juntos.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°' FIN DEL FLASH BACK '°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Ese tiempo ha llegado, Ko-chan- dijo el moreno sonriendo para sí al momento que levantaba los negros flequillos que ocultaban uno de sus celestes ojos.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Shuichi se quedó quieto sintiendo como la lengua del escritor se internaba en su boca lamiendo cada espacio con una habilidad única.

No... –fue todo lo que pudo decir aún en la boca del rubio, su mente se había nublado y su corazón pensaba por él ahora. El agarre en las muñecas del chico ya era innecesario, Yuki lo soltó y entrelazó los dedos de su mano libre con los del cantante, elevando ambas manos hasta que quedaran a un costado de la cabeza del pelirrosa.

Shu...- articuló con dificultad sin separarse de los labios del susodicho, liberando su barbilla, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el pecho del chico acariciando la tersa piel oculta bajo la delgada tela de su camisa.

Uno a uno fue desabrochando los botones de la prenda del muchacho hasta que esta se abrió revelando la exquisita figura que hace tanto ansiaba sentir nuevamente. Con un dedo delineó la cintura del pelirrosa, deteniéndose a la altura de su espalda, donde comenzó a acariciarla suavemente de arriba hacia abajo siguiendo un ritmo delicado hasta que su mano bajo más encontrándose con el trasero del chico.

Shuichi reaccionó al contacto saliendo de la especie de trance al que había entrado desde hace un momento, empujando al rubio para que se alejara de él.

¡No me toques!- gritó temblando y respirando con dificultad, asustado notó en ese instante que su camisa estaba abierta, la cerró con una mano y sin mediar más palabra, corrió hasta la entrada, Yuki fue tras él.

Shuichi, ¡espera!- gritó el rubio llamando al pequeño que se calzaba las zapatillas lo más rápido que podía, lo tomó por una muñeca consiguiendo que el cantante enfadado se librara del agarre en ese mismo momento.

Que seas feliz... Eiri- fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí. Yuki se preparó para seguirlo poniéndose también unos calzados cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, no le hizo el menor caso y ya estaba por salir del departamento cuando la contestadora se oyó.

_Disculpa pero en este momento no estoy en casa, deja tu nombre, número de teléfono y mensaje después del tono. Biiiiiiiiiip _

_/ -¿Eiri?- preguntó una voz con un extraño acento, muy parecido al de K' –hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti amigo, por si no recuerdas, soy Ian, Ian Housman, no nos vemos desde hace 4 años cuando dejamos la academia de Londres y ya que... /_

¿Ian?- el escritor había levantado el auricular –lo siento, estaba ocupado... –dijo dirigiéndole una fugaz y melancólica mirada a la puerta –si... he oído algo de eso... déjate de juegos, no se me cruza nada por la mente mejor dímelo de una vez... –

Los ojos dorados se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, tanta que dejó caer inconscientemente el auricular del teléfono que fue a dar contra el piso, no podía asimilar por completo lo que le habían informado, ¿era bueno o era malo?.

_/ -Eiri... ¿Eiri estas ahí?- /_

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Dos semanas...

El tiempo pasó y dos semanas se fueron como si nada, el gran día de la boda de su mejor amigo había llegado y él se encontraba alistándose desesperadamente para la ocasión.

Había llegado una noche antes a Kyoto en el último vuelo que salía del aeropuerto de Tokio en compañía de Hayato. Hiro y Ayaka, como era de suponerse, los habían recibido en la casa de esta última asignándoles una habitación a cada uno y es que la casa de los Usami era una mansión gigantesca, tanto que si no se apresuraba iba a perderse entre los amplios corredores que daban un aspecto de laberinto.

Faltaba una hora para que la ceremonia diera inicio y de seguro sus amigos ya estaban listos en el lugar, sin embargo, él...

¡Diablos!- dijo molesto volviéndose a acomodar los flequillos rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, los cuales le incomodaban terriblemente al impedirle la visión de tanto en tanto -sólo esto me puede pasar a mi-

Suspiró cansado dejando que los flequillos cayeran nuevamente, tenía que arreglarse de una vez, no podía permitirse llegar tarde, más al ser uno de los padrinos de la pareja, seguro K' lo mataría.

Se imaginó a si mismo siendo perseguido por el rubio que disparaba a diestra y siniestra en plena boda mientras el cura decía a Hiro y a Ayaka: "_Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"_. Sudó una gotita, ¿seria K' capaz de eso? La respuesta era si... sería capaz de eso y tal vez mucho más.

Con un gran incentivo volvió a tomar el peine y se echó a ambos costados las hebras rosadas que cubrían parcialmente su frente, las soltó con mucho cuidado evitando que estas cayeran como la ultima vez y tomó una lata de fijador que roció suavemente sobre su pelo.

Movió la cabeza y cual fue su tranquilidad al ver que su cabello estaba en su lugar y no desparramado como hacía un momento, suspiró aliviado a la vez que las imágenes de K' disparándole se esfumaban.

Sin embargo, la calma de duró poco, una campanada del reloj que permanecía sostenido en la pared le alertó que faltaba media hora para que la ceremonia diera inicio. Dejó las cosas como estaban y salió rápidamente de la habitación, topándose con el largo pasillo, no sabía a cual lado virar -¿era izquierda o derecha?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Derecha- la respuesta vino de una voz diferente a la suya, volteó y los ojitos violeta divisaron al hombre de ojos verdes que parecía haberlo estado esperando desde hacía un rato –pensé que nunca saldrías-

Hayato, eh... gomen, me quedé dormido y...-

Eso no importa- reprendió cogiendo bruscamente de la mano al cantante quien sólo dio un suave quejido de dolor –deberías ser más responsable, ¿acaso lo que ahora quieres es arruinar la boda de tu mejor amigo?-

Shuichi se calló y siguió al moreno que lo llevaba gradas abajo casi haciéndolo caer por estas, Hayato siempre era así, no estaba seguro pero podía sentir una especie de rencor del moreno hacia él, como si lo odiara por alguna razón.

Finalmente llegaron al jardín donde los demás invitados esperaban –Compórtate- Hayato lo soltó y se alejó de él para ir a saludar a los padres de la novia que esperaban al igual que todos que el acto diera inicio. Shuichi, sólo atinó a quedarse en silencio a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la muñeca derecha comprobando lo roja que estaba debido a la fuerza con la que el moreno lo había sujetado.

¡Shindo-san!- la voz familiar hizo que ocultara su herida con la manga del saco y volteara hacia quien lo estaba llamando.

¡Fujasaki!- saludó al joven tecladista de su banda.

K'-san estaba muy preocupado, dijo que si tardabas un segundo más iba a sacarte de tu habitación de las orejas, gracias a Dios llegaste en la cuenta regresiva antes de que dijera "cero"- Shuichi volvió a sudar una gotita, no eran simples alucinaciones suyas imaginar al rubio americano disparándole en pleno matrimonio –no te preocupes Fujisaki, lo bueno es que he llegado ¿no?- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

Si, no imaginábamos la boda sin los padrinos- comentó el peliverde.

ah... por cierto Fujisaki, ¿quién es la madrina?- preguntó un curioso Shuichi imaginando a la chica que lo acompañaría en toda la ceremonia –¿no me digas que Mika-san?-

Suguru arqueó una ceja –¿no te lo dijeron?- preguntó extrañado –¿y tampoco tu preguntaste, ne?- Shuichi negó con la cabeza – que más da...- dijo resignándose, el cantante asintió -es...-

_/ Damas y caballeros, por favor tomen asiento que vamos a comenzar /_

Interrumpió el maestro de ceremonias que habló desde una pequeña tarima adornada con flores en forma de un arco desde donde Hiro y Ayaka contraerían nupcias en algún momento.

_/ Ah... Shindo-san /_ habló el sujeto del micrófono al divisar al pelirrosa un poco alejado del lugar donde debería estar _/ usted es uno de los padrinos, por favor, tome asiento aquí adelante /_ lo llamó.

Nos vemos luego, Shindo-san- dijo Suguru en un susurro despidiéndose del cantante para tomar lugar en uno de los asientos ordenadamente dispuestos en el amplio jardín de la mansión Usami.

Espera Fujisaki, no me dijiste quien... bah...- no alcanzó a terminar pues ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia los asientos de primera fila, ¿qué más daba saber quien era la madrina, de todas maneras la conocería ahora en persona pues ella ya debería estar en los asientos y...

Tardaste mucho- murmuró el hombre vestido elegantemente en los asientos pertenecientes a los padrinos, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes de sol, mismos que se quitó para observar mejor al recién llegado.

Tu eres... – dijo incrédulo el cantante que sin darse tiempo a continuar dio media vuelta –no quiero, Hiro no puede jugarme una broma así-

Pero así es y no es broma, tanto Ayaka como tu amigo lo decidieron, ¿vas a darles la contra? ...son sus deseos, cúmplelos- increpó el rubio cepillándose el pelo con una mano –te guste o no ambos somos padrinos, Shuichi...- dijo Yuki poniéndose nuevamente los lentes a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en su asiento.

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI:** La li ho, una nueva semana y un nuevo capítulo del fic, les dije que actualizaría antes de lo que pensaban (si, si, no voy a perderme más de dos semanas sin actualizar el fic ¬¬, es más desde ahora vendrán todos los viernes como antes por eso esperé para actualizarlo ahora :D, voy a apresurar el paso) y ya esta aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora a las preguntas del millón: ¿Shuichi y Yuki padrinos de Ayaka y Hiro? ¿Cómo terminara este matrimonio? y lo más importante ¿quien era el tal Ian y que quiere con Yuki? Ya lo saben, respuestas al siguiente.

Rincón felino °:° Mi gata adoptiva: La señora de Neko XD (Neko-chan es mi gato, macho n-n) tuvo sus gatitos hace dos días (4 hermosas bolas de pelos), y le prometí a mi prima que escribiría un sector felicitación acá (es estúpido, lo se ¬¬ pero promesa y apuesta cumplida Nady XD).

Y como era de esperarse aquí van, mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que hacen posible que el fic continúe, un abrazo a mis queridas lectoras que se toman la molestia de apretar ese pequeño botoncito lila al final de la página para dejar un review (n.n), y también a las que me hacen llegar sus correos electrónicos, nada de esto existiría sin ustedes por eso ahora mismo los respondo.

**Zekhen-angel:** Pobrecita, espero que pronto te recuperes, ahora en lo referente al fic, veamos a que va el final, no puedo decir el rumbo que tomara espero que ustedes lo descubran poco a poco aunque algo es totalmente seguro aquí va a haber mucho angst, bye bye y gracias por el rew.

**Eli-chan1:** Hi Eli, claro que sigues siendo la presidenta oficial del Club: "No maten a Shu-chan" XD, pues te digo amiga que ahora debes trabajar más que antes, esta vez no aseguro la vida de Shu y eso no es broma o.o (nota mental: Dejar de dar spoliers!) pero para Yuki las cosas tampoco son color rosa, mejor esperemos el siguiente capítulo. Con respecto a tu fic, es cierto, el tiempo no da para mucho (si lo sabré yo ¬¬) aun así esperare con ansias tu actualización. Saludos! Ja ne.

**Mizuky-chan:** Leer reviews es lo que más me gusta, adoro ver el fic desde diferentes perspectivas (las suyas n.n), gracias por seguirlo. Pues creo que a nadie le simpatiza Hayato (me incluyo u-u) ¿cómo seguirá todo esto? Respuestas al siguiente. Bye bye no da.

**Ashley Vulpix:** Ashley-san, n.n me gustó encontrarte el otro día en el mIRC, gracias por la página y por las palabras, trato de hacer el fic lo mejor que puedo y una de las satisfacciones es conocer sus opiniones, esto va para algo cruel pero seguiré tu consejo y no lucharé contra la inspiración sea cual sea. Arigatou, saludos a Kadzuki-san, bye bye.

**Luaxan:** Hi Lua, y si, esto se va a poner FEO pero finalmente he podido llegar a la parte en que se desencadena todo :D, esperaba tanto escribir este capítulo, al menos ahora saben hacia donde va la historia, por el momento no puedo dar más detalle sino decir que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Pasando a otras pues si, tengo experiencia en esto del yaoi así que pídeme lo que quieras siempre y cuando no sea a uno de mis lindos ukes XD Amai arroja flores a la vez que corre por un prado Ah... que lindo es tener un harem propio!. Sayonara y suerte con tu fic, esta genial. Ja ne.

**Onii-chan:** Jajajaja, me maté de risas leyendo esa corta historia que hiciste (Amai se limpia una lagrimita en el ojos derecho), pobre Eriol... hmmm... sólo Dios sabe que no le hiciste XD, eso me recuerda a como tratábamos Bishoujo-hentai y yo a Eiri y a Tatsuha XD, ahhhhh... mis lindos hermanitos Uesugi, siempre a mi disposición jeje. Bye bye.

**Ashley Nagi:** Gracias por leer y seguir el fic, es un placer para mi darte la bienvenida n.n, es cierto que soy muy mala con Shuichi aunque en el futuro no será tanto (o.ó corrección, si lo será), gracias por darme el título del fic de tu prima, en cuanto saque un poco de tiempo lo leo, ok? Bye bye y gracias otra vez por el review.

**Fukaru Rhyan:** La li ho, Ryuichi y Kumagoro me encantan por eso ese cachito de capítulo para ellos XD, lo que Thoma va a hacer lo dejo en incógnita, ya lo verás muahahaha. Por otra parte lo que Hayato busca hacer en Shuichi es precisamente eso, destruirlo emocionalmente, ¿cómo seguirá esto? respuestas al siguiente. Gracias por el comentario, nos vemos al siguiente, ja neee.

**Angy Kohai:** XD, cabello postizo? Jajajaja, no te preocupes actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible, ya ves, este capi casi se subió en una semana (bueno, alguito más °-°). Sayonara y gracias por dejar review.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Sip, Shirou es una cosa y Hayato otra, ya se verá más adelante, por otra parte estas en lo cierto, Ryohei no sabe nadita de todo esto o.o (que mala soy). Jejejeje, ¿mi gran amor, ya lo verás, no soy tan mala como parezco ¿o si?. Ja ne.

**SHU shlina:** Hi chibi, ya sabes por qué esta ciego, sip, la bala le dio en el pecho pero que lo golpeen después es otra historia u-u (no dejo de hacer la vida miserable a mis personajes T-T). Gracias por el rew y espero encontrarte alguna otra vez en el MSN, byee, saludos a Clari, Sesshomaru rules! XD. Ja ne.

**Tikal-neo:** La li ho, no podías estar más en lo correcto, Thoma no se ensuciaría las manos con alguien que sabe no interferirá jamás en su camino (pobre Ryohei, sigue soñando Y-Y) y ya sabes como fue que Shirou sobrevivió XD. Cuidate, bye bye noda.

**Chihiro:** Jejejjee, con eso ya me lo dijiste todo.

**Hikaru Yuy:** Gracias, y pues ¿quien iba a saber que Shirou estaba vivo? ¿cómo afectará esto a nuestra parejita? (porque de que va a hacerlo va a hacerlo u-u). Bye, espero te haya gustado tambien este capi, nos vemos al siguiente.

**Chibi-poio:** Si, Shirou, creo que había pistas desde el final de "El Camino Perdido", ne?. Ya era hora de que entrara a escena (Si que quería escribir ese capitulo :D), es verdad, pobre de Ryohei, él tan obsesionado con Yuki (bueno, si estuviera en su lugar creo que haría lo mismo, vivir en mi nube XD). Gracias por el rew y claro que voy a continuar esto sino yo misma voy a golpearme, arigatou, sayonara.

**Dary Kyana:** Gracias siempre es bueno recibir un comentarios de las fanáticas del fic. A llorar, ¡¡HIRO SE NOS CASA T-T!. Ja ne.

**Onii-chan:** Ya esta amiga Onii, eso de hostigar a la escritora si sirve XD, la rapidez de la actualización de este capítulo va por ti (Aplausos para Onii). Byeee.

**Aitala Kenobi:** Otra vez Gracias (Amai se va a un rinconcito y rueda por el piso XD, luego se sienta y cambia su sonrisa por una triste mirada mientras dibuja con el dedo índice círculos en la pared) Pobre Shuichi, no merece todo lo que le hago y esto va ir más para mal y por otro lado Yuki esta más decidido en arreglar todo ¿cómo le irá?. Ja ne y hasta el siguiente.

**ashuramalfoy:** Arigatou n.n. Sip, Shirou es muy bueno con Shuichi pero podrá salvarlo de las manos de su cruel padre? Y Thoma, logrará lo que quiere? Prontito las respuestas, gracias por el review!.

**Zoldick Neo Queen:** Gracias por dejar review, si decir que el tuyo es infaltable, ¿qué soy cruel?...mmmm... ¿se me nota tanto XD?. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Y bueno terminando el sector de respuestas otra vez gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de enviar un correo a mi dirección electrónica: amaishirabe arroba hotmail. com (Ya les envié la respuesta, un beso para mi amiga kaoruko que esta de cumple!.). Gracias y es todo un beso y hasta el siguiente.

Amai Shirabe (Diosa de las desgracias o.o)


	10. Tu Decisión

**ACLARACIÓN:** Gravitation no me pertenece (díganme si no es un buen motivo para suicidarme T-T) toda esta grandiosa obra se la debemos a Maki Mukarami-sempai!...

**Nota:** Un graaan gomen nasai a todas las lectoras de este fic, me he retrasado bastante y tengo razones de peso T-T, ya me excusaré en mi sector de comentarios al final de este capítulo. Preparen un bol de palomitas que esto comienza así.

CAPÍTULO 9: TU DECISION 

En el capítulo anterior:

-Tu eres... – dijo incrédulo el cantante que sin darse tiempo a continuar dio media vuelta –no quiero, Hiro no puede jugarme una broma así-

-Pero así es y no es broma, tanto Ayaka como tu amigo lo decidieron, ¿vas a darles la contra? ...son sus deseos, cúmplelos- increpó el rubio cepillándose el pelo con una mano –te guste o no ambos somos padrinos, Shuichi...- dijo Yuki poniéndose nuevamente los lentes a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en su asiento.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Bajó del automóvil negro llevándose una mano a la cabeza para impedir que el viento revolviera su rubio cabello desacomodándolo, fue entonces cuando su mirada esmeralda se fijó en la blanca estructura que tenía enfrente.

La mansión Usami siempre la había parecido bastante hermosa con ese toque antiquísimo, herencia de generaciones pasadas.

-¿Es este el lugar, señor Seguchi?- preguntó un sujeto mayor de pelo oscuro que salía del mismo coche.

-Hai... – respondió el susodicho al oír la voz de su acompañante extranjero, sonriendo tenuemente a la vez que extendía una mano para coger un pétalo de cerezo que volaba a causa del viento, ciertamente el ambiente de Japón era muy diferente al de Norteamérica, como extrañaba eso.

-Entonces deje todo en mis manos- afirmó el moreno –no fallaré-

-Eso espero, Clark-san- el tono gentil de la voz de Thoma se volvió áspero mientras soltaba el pétalo de cerezo que tenía en los dedos –ya que el precio de tu libertad me debe ser devuelto-

-Jamás pensé que alguien como usted me llevaría nuevamente hasta ese chico- caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a un lado del ex-presidente de NG –debo admitirle que hago esto más por un placer personal, antes de eliminar a ese chiquillo me encargaré de que pague cada día, cada minuto que estuve en esa asquerosa celda-

Thoma no respondió, sólo se limitó a observar como la puerta de la mansión Usami se abría y de esta salía una mujer de avanzada edad, una de las sirvientas más antiguas de la familia Usami.

-Seguchi-san, es un honor tenerlo de vuelta aquí después de tantos años- saludó haciendo una reverencia que fue correspondida con el asentimiento del rubio y la indiferencia del moreno que no estaba familiarizado con los extraños formalismos japoneses.

-Gomen Fumiko-san, veo que su memoria sigue tan buena como siempre-

-Nada de memoria que esta vieja olvida hasta lo que le pasó ayer- bromeó de sí misma la anciana –pero con usted es diferente, Seguchi-san, aún recuerdo la vez que vino hace algunos años, cuando iba a contraer matrimonio con Mika-san, cómo pasa el tiempo, ahora viene por el matrimonio de mi niña Ayaka-

El rubio sonrió al comentario de la mucama, ¿qué diría esta si supiera que no estaba precisamente allí por el matrimonio de Ayaka?.

-Thoma... –

La voz femenina que apareció detrás de la sirvienta llamó inmediatamente la atención del susodicho, quien volteó inmediatamente a verla.

-Ah... precisamente estábamos hablando de usted, Mika-san- dijo Fumiko a la recién llegada –llegó hace unos momentos y cuando se enteró que usted llegaría, no dudó en quedarse a esperarlo- habló la mucama al rubio.

-Mika-san, ¿cómo has...?- saludó el rubio, pero antes de que completara la pregunta se vio abrazado sorpresivamente por la de pelo castaño.

-... estuve preocupada todo este tiempo y solamente preguntas como estoy?...- lloró abrazándolo sin la menor intención de soltarlo, creía que si lo hacía este desaparecería como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños –no vuelvas a dejarme... no vuelvas a hacerlo... –

-Mika... – murmuró el rubio sintiendo la calidez de la mujer a la que eligió como su esposa.

Tanto el moreno como la mucama permanecieron observando el reencuentro de la pareja, una con la cara llena de felicidad mientras que el otro sentía nauseas al sólo tener que presenciar tan patética escena.

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al recordar que todo ese sacrificio valía la pena, ¿estaba libre, no? y tenía nuevamente a su alcance la posibilidad de recuperar todo aquello que le había sido arrebatado, comenzando con uno de sus preciados juguetes.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-Deja de hacerlo, ¿quieres?- se quejó el pelirrosa a una nueva humareda que le llegaba de lleno en el rostro cada vez que el rubio exhalaba el... –(tos exagerada)... – NA: no puedo representar el sonido de la tos verdadera así que usemos un poco la imaginación n.n... humo del cigarrillo del rubio.

-¿Te molesta?- sonrió el escritor mientras dejaba caer la colilla del cigarro ya terminado y lo apagaba de un pisotón.

Shuichi prefirió no contestar a eso y sólo dejó que el enfado se le notara marcadamente en el rostro.

Yuki por su parte sonrió al ver la cara que tenía el pequeño, los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, ¿se supone que "eso" debía intimidarlo?. Sacó nuevamente de su cajetilla un cigarrillo que posó en sus labios dispuesto a encenderlo cuando...

Al momento de tomar el encendedor en sus manos esa imagen llegó a sus ojos. La foto pegatina resaltaba sobre el frío metal atrayendo su atención principalmente en la figura sonriente que lo miraba a través de ella, sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos mientras dudaba si debía contarle "su decisión" al cantante.

El cantante apretó más la mirada cuando advirtió que un nuevo cigarrillo sería encendido, sin embargo, no iba a decir nada, ¿estaba allí por una obligación, no es así? Se iba a limitar a eso, a cumplir su obligación, no tenía por qué hacer caso a las provocaciones del rubio, las cuales se suponía no le afectaba, no obstante...

Desde hace dos semanas que no podía quitárselo de su cabeza, aquel beso en el departamento que antiguamente compartía con el rubio.

¿Por qué permitió eso? ¿Por qué fue tan débil? Por eso hasta tuvo que renunciar a sus pertenencias, no es que le faltaran pues había comprado nuevas, pero con eso demostraba que tenía miedo a un nuevo reencuentro con el escritor, reencuentro que quiso evitar a toda costa... hasta ahora.

'Oh, gracias Hiro, recuérdame devolverte el favor...' pensó sarcásticamente hundiéndose más y más en su silla, se sentía el chico con menos suerte en el mundo.

-¿Por qué no regresaste?- de pronto sus pensamientos fueron disueltos por la molesta voz que reconoció de inmediato –tus cosas aún siguen esperándote en el departamento-

-...- Shuichi sabía que el rubio decía eso solamente con el fin de molestarlo y así obligarlo a hablar, pero eso no ocurriría, se mordería los labios si fuera necesario, pero ninguna palabra saldría de su boca.

-Tu tortuga se murió-

-¡¿QUÉ!- su silencio fue roto en un grito.

Eiri se sorprendió al ver la reacción del chico a su broma, la cuál fue mil veces peor de la que se imaginó, ¿estaba llorando?.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?... ¿no le diste de comer?- no pudo contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, la única mascota que tuvo en toda su vida había muerto y todo por no haberse ocupado de ella en todo ese tiempo, ¿cómo llegó pensar que Yuki la cuidaría? ¡Él la odiaba! –MI KAMEK... –

-Shht...- lo calló el rubio haciéndole notar el alboroto que estaba armando –baka, ¿no distingues una verdad de una broma?-

-¿Qué... ERA MENTIRA?- se exaltó.

-Shht... - volvió a silenciarlo al ver que todas las miradas de los invitados estaban en ellos dos –no grites, ¿no sabes dónde estamos?-

-¿Cómo puedes jugar diciendo algo así?- le reprochó.

-No pensé que ese animalejo te importara tanto- respondió el rubio un tanto enfadado.

-La quiero, es normal que me haya asustado de esa manera- dijo enérgicamente, acomodándose en su asiento bastante molesto por la cruel broma del escritor -iré por ella mañana mismo–

No supo por qué pero las últimas palabras del cantante lograron sacarlo de quicio mucho más aún, ¡un momento! ¿Estaba celoso de esa tortuga?.

Solamente estaba pensando tonterías, no estaba celoso ni nada, es sólo que...

"La quiero" 

... quería que esas palabras también salieran de la boca de Shuichi cuando anunciaran la decisión que había tomado por el bien de este último.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

-¡Basta K-san!- reclamaba asustado Sakano al rubio que desde hacía un rato jugaba a girar su mágnum en un dedo –¡puedes matar a alguien!-

-Si tienes una idea mejor para no me aburra, la escucho-

-¡Juguemos a ser mamás de Kumagoro na no da!- propuso Ryuichi arrancando suspiros desganados de la delegación de NG que había asistido a la boda (léase: Sakano, K, Noriko, Suguru y por supuesto el mismo Ryuichi).

-Paso- contestó el rubio americano continuando con su antiguo juego.

-Se supone que la ceremonia debería haber comenzado hace 25 minutos cuando la anunciaron, que los estará retrasando tanto... – murmuró Suguru observando que los invitados estaban igual de impacientes que ellos.

-Esto es normal en un matrimonio, siempre ocurren problemas a último momento, espero no sean de cuidado- añadió Noriko acomodándose en su asiento.

-Y hablando de problemas... – susurró K apuntando el arma hacia la primera fila de asientos, precisamente hacia la pareja de ex-amantes que eran padrinos en la boda –Puedo echarles una mano si me lo piden... –

-Y a Hiroshi que le costó tanto trabajo planear este reencuentro- se lamentó Noriko observando la antipatía de los padrinos.

-Don't worry, apuesto que hasta esta noche todo se soluciona-

-Siempre tan preocupado, K-san- el rubio quedó estupefacto al reconocer al dueño de la voz, volteó hacia su espalda sin dudarlo topándose con quien menos esperaba –¿qué no van a saludarme?- añadió el Thoma viendo las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros de grupo y empleados.

-Se... Seguchi-san- alcanzó a susurrar Sakano casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo mismo que Suguru.

-Thoma… kun- articuló Noriko, quien estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo más.

El de ojos verdes sonrió a la bienvenida que le daban sus amigos, no obstante, se percató que uno de ellos ni siquiera le había dado la cara y menos dirigido la palabra.

Mika (que estaba con Thoma) de repente comenzó a contarles a todos ellos su sorpresa al enterarse que Thoma regresaría a Japón, hecho que fue aprovechado por este último para dirigirse hasta su colega y mejor amigo, el cual estaba sentado silencioso con el Kumagoro descansando en su regazo y la vista al frente.

-Ryuichi-san... – se acercó lentamente por la espalda de este, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas?- preguntó el dueño del peluche con voz firme que demostraba presente su personalidad adulta.

-Si... –

-Que bueno... - sonrió poniéndose de pie para encarar a su amigo. El rubio extendió la mano derecha para poder saludar a Ryuichi cuando sin esperárselo este último se lanzó para abrazarlo -¡Thomaaaaa!-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Hayato dejó rápidamente a los padres de la novia apenas vislumbró que el pelirrosa ya no le prestaba atención, eso era lo que estaba esperando por lo que inmediatamente se separó de donde toda la gente estaba reunida hasta llegar a un sitio un poco lejos de allí.

-¿Te gusta hacerme pasar estos malos ratos, no?- preguntó bastante molesto al chico que calmadamente lo esperaba sentado en la hierba cerca de un pequeño rio.

-No te pedí que fueras mi niñera-

-No lo pediste pero en verdad necesitas una, mira que seguirme hasta acá en tu estado actual-

-¿No pensabas decírmelo, verdad?- le reprochó cambiando el tema mientras se ponía de pie -¿por qué no me dijiste que Koiichi estaría en este matrimonio?-

-Porque ibas a seguirme tontamente como ahora, Shirou... has cambiado tanto, te comportas como un niño tras su caramelo favorito, ya olvídate de él, ¿no ves el daño que te ha hecho?-

-Si hablamos de daño tu me lo has hecho más, además... quiero verlo- exigió levantándose hasta quedar delante de su padre.

-Te dije que... esperaras- respondió Hayato sosteniendo la mirada azul mirada de su hijo mayor.

-Ya no puedo esperar, lo veré hoy, estés o no de acuerdo- dijo pasando de largo al hombre que inmediatamente reaccionó tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Piensa con la cabeza, no con tu corazón-

-Eso es lo que hago... padre- respondió soltándose del agarre, dejando a un incrédulo Hayato sólo en el lugar.

-Y eso es lo que amo de ti... - susurró observando la silueta del moreno que desaparecía a lo lejos, la cual ante sus ojos se fue transformando en su difunta esposa -... Miya-

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

La leve música que comenzó a escucharse de trasfondo anunció a los presentes que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar tras casi media hora de retraso.

Fue cuando aparecieron Hiro y Ayaka ante los aplausos de los invitados, el primero vestía elegantemente un traje gris bastante oscuro, mientras que la joven Usami llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y un ramo con flores del mismo color.

Hiro miraba disimuladamente hacia sus alrededores una vez comenzaron a caminar para llegar al altar, buscaba a alguien en particular.

Cuando dio con él se llevó una gran sorpresa, a diferencia de lo que pensó en un principio, Shuichi no había escapado a la obligación de ser padrino junto con el escritor, por el contrario, estaba allí sonriéndole mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

Se sintió bien consigo mismo al ver juntos a eso dos, lo cual no dudó en expresárselo al cantante cuando pasó por su lado y le guiñó el ojo derecho pícaramente, acción que fue correspondida con una hermosa mueca de fastidio en el rostro del pelirrosa.

Cuando la pareja llegó al altar todos tomaron asiento a la vez que el sacerdote comenzaba con a hablar.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Después de la ceremonia todos se había dirigido a la casa principal donde se celebraría una fiesta en honor a los recién casados.

Varias mesas estaban dispuestas en el amplio salón, todas ellas iguales a diferencia de una larga mesa estaba dispuesta especialmente para los novios, sus padres y los padrinos quienes hablaban sobre diversos acontecimientos en tanto llegaran las copas a todas las mesas para así poder brindar por la felicidad de la nueva pareja.

No obstante, por muy amena que estuviera la conversación allí, Shuichi no se sentía nada cómodo.

A diferencia de Yuki que hablaba normalmente con los señores Usami, él no conocía lo suficiente a los padres de Ayaka, se sentía un completo extraño entre ellos y a eso se sumaba el hecho de que Hiro estaba un poco alejado de él y por lo que veía, bastante distraído hablando con Ayaka así que no podía siquiera conversar con él para pasar el rato.

-Ah... - suspiró suavemente, quería que todo aquello terminara de una buena vez, no estaba hecho para ese tipo lugares, incluso la música le parecía demasiado aburrida, prefería algunas canciones más del estilo de Nittle Grasper o incluso de Bad Luck, pero era demasiado pedir.

-¿Usted que piensa Shindo-san?- preguntó de repente la señora Usami.

-¿Eh?- el pelirrosa se vio confundido pues no estaba prestando atención a la conversación en la que se suponía él también estaba participando.

-Sobre la oportunidad de Eiri-san, ¿no cree que sería un gran orgullo para Japón, en especial para Kyoto?- comento la mujer muy emocionada.

Shuichi se vio en un problema pues no sabía de qué le hablaban pero como la señora le dio una pista creyó que lo mejor era estar de acuerdo con ella para salir del embrollo -Si... creo- respondió dudoso no sabiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Lo ve Eiri-san? Hasta él lo piensa así- Yuki volteó incrédulo hacia el de ojos violetas que parecía muy nervioso con su última respuesta, ¿En verdad Shuichi había tomado la noticia tan tranquilamente?.

-Bien- el padre de Ayaka interrumpió la concurrencia poniéndose de pie para verter algunas palabras –quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por estar aquí presentes para compartir la felicidad de mi querida hija Ayaka y de mi yerno Hiroshi –dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente –es el deseo de todos nosotros que el futuro de ambos como marido y mujer sea el más provechoso – continuó elevando la copa que tenía en una mano, haciendo que los demás invitados imitaran la acción –Brindemos por eso-

Todos alcanzaron las copas de cristal a sus labios y bebieron un poco del licor que había en ellas hasta que la voz del señor Usami continuó.

-Esperen que aún tengo un anuncio más que hacer- dijo con vehemencia –es un honor para todos nosotros tener nuevamente en su tierra a un verdadero talento, me refiero al escritor Eiri Uesugi cuya carrera tan prolífica finalmente le ha traído un gran reconocimiento- hizo un mutis para luego proseguir –he sabido de él que en dos semanas dejará el país para trabajar en el extranjero... por un tiempo indefinido–

Tras esto el escritor se levantó de su sitio y salió del salón sin esperar a que el padre de Ayaka terminara, sabía que el lugar estaba colmado de algunos periodistas de columnas sociales que no dudarían en intentar sacarle más información para hacer de esta una noticia primicial.

Shuichi, sin embargo, se quedó absorto sosteniendo su copa de vino, negándose a creer lo que acababa de oír. Yuki lo dejaba, se marchaba... para no volverlo a ver.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Thoma, que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar a Eiri, quedó sorprendido con el reciente anunció, el cual le llegaba como un baldazo de agua fría apenas regresaba a Japón.

Intentó ponerse de pie para inmediatamente ir donde el escritor y de alguna manera hacer que cambiara de opinión pero el repentino comentario de Mika lo detuvo.

-Recibió la llamada de un amigo hace algunas semanas, según me contó ese amigo suyo es el vice-presidente de una gran editorial en Londres y tiene a cargo un proyecto, le ha pedido a Eiri que vaya a Europa por algunos años, 5... 6... o quizá más, finalmente han reconocido el valor de sus libros y van a traducirlos a varios idiomas, por eso quieren que él este presente para dirigir el proceso, esa gente cree que podrían convertirse en los próximos Best Sellers mundiales-

-¿5 o 6 años...?–

-Es lo mismo que le pregunté, me parece mucho tiempo, pero él esta decidido, ya nada lo ata a Japón por lo que le da igual trabajar allá que aquí-

'Ya nada lo ata' pensó -... es por Shindo, ¿verdad?- concluyó imaginando la razón de la decisión del escritor.

-Rompieron hace un mes... creo que Eiri hace todo esto por ese chico, siente que estando cerca de él le hace daño... Thoma, ¿adonde vas?- preguntó cuando el rubio se puso de pie, denotando más seriedad que de costumbre.

-Quiero hablar con Eiri-san, enseguida regreso- dijo y se fue tras el susodicho.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Pasaron las horas y la formalidad así como la seriedad de la fiesta fueron desapareciendo como el sol en el ocaso reciente que había dado paso a la noche.

La música se tornó un tanto más alegre y los invitados lucían demasiado contentos, hablando unos con otros en sus respectivas mesas, acompañando cada charla con unas buenas copas de sake, whisky y demás.

-¡BIG NEWS!- K' entró gritando a la sala y con la mágnum en lo alto, alertando a todos los presentes.

Noriko se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza a la vez que Ryuichi agitaba su Kumagoro en el aire para llamar al rubio americano.

-¡K', aquí estamos no da!-

-¡Ryuichi no lo llames!- dijo la tecladista de Nittle Grasper bajando bruscamente el conejo de felpa con una mano.

-¿Por qué no da?- preguntó el vocalista llevándose un dedo a la boca en señal de duda.

-¿Has visto a los integrantes de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper?- preguntaba el americano a los invitados apuntándoles con la plateada mágnum que resplandecía con la luz del salón.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Noriko a Ryuichi mientras sudaba una gotita al señalar al extraviado manager de Bad Luck que ahuyentaba a todo aquel al que se le acercaba.

-¡K', aquí estamos no da!- repitió el cantante para pesar de Noriko, quien rendida se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer su rostro sobre estos, solamente gastó su preciosa voz intentando explicarle.

Una vez divisados, K' se acercó a toda prisa sentándose en la silla que había a un lado de Sakano -¡BIG NEWS!- volvió a repetir más eufórico que antes.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto K'-san?- preguntó Suguru realmente interesado en lo que su manager iba a decirles –¿cantaremos aquí en la fiesta?-

Una negativa con el dedo índice por parte del rubio americano descartó esa hipótesis –No, pero tal vez-

-¿Te decidiste a regalar esa pistola de una vez?- dijo Noriko con toda intención.

-"N-E-V-E-R"- deletreó sonriente.

-¿K-san, puedes decirnos de una vez que son esas grandes noticias que vienes a traernos con tanta desesperación?- exclamó Suguru ya cansado del alboroto que se estaba armando con esto.

-Pues bien- murmuró acercándose al centro de la mesa obligando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo, para que nadie ajeno a ellos se enterara -fui a la cocina... - susurró suavemente.

-Gran noticia...- dijo sarcásticamente Noriko mientras intentaba volver a su asiento, ya presentía que viniendo del rubio no iba a ser algo serio, además todos los estaban mirando extrañamente al andar hablando de esa manera tan llamativa.

-¡No termina ahí!- dijo K' deteniéndola en el acto –quise pedir un par de botellas de whisky y solamente me dieron una- dijo poniendo el botín en pleno centro de la mesa donde ya descansaban dos de sake –estaba regresando decepcionado cuando se me ocurrió algo, volví y les dije que Shuichi estaba con nosotros, ¿y qué creen?- dijo sacando tres más -¡surprise!-

–¿Tanto alboroto sólo por li... cor?- preguntó Suguru con varias gotas en la cabeza al ver a Sakano, Noriko y Ryuichi bastante emocionados al igual que K'.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sakano revisando la calidad de las botellas.

-Cuatro botellas, no esta mal- dijo Noriko –ahhh, y son de buena marca!-

-¡Whisky no da!. A Kumagoro le gusta el whisky, ¿verdad Kumagoro?- preguntaba el cantante a su peluche –Thoma siempre le convida su whisky a Ryu-chan-

-¿Acaso soy el único cuerdo aquí?- dijo con decepción un ignorado Suguru.

-Lo que hacen los contactos- exclamó K' sonriendo mientras abría una botella –¿no te sientes feliz, Shuichi?- dijo abrazando por el cuello al cantante que estaba demasiado distraído desde que se había unido a sus amigos hace algunas horas.

-Shindo-kun, ¿te encuentras bien...?-preguntó Sakano dejando el asunto del licor a segundo plano.

-Si... sólo me duele un poco la cabeza- se excusó sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Bueno- dijo Sakano, no queriendo perturbarlo demasiado, sabía que la razón de su comportamiento no se debía a un dolor de cabeza, el pelirrosa estaba así desde el anuncio de la partida de Yuki Eiri.

-¡Vamos Shuichi! ¿no quieres un poco de Sake?- interrumpió un animado K' que contrariamente a la delicadeza de Sakano, dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda del cantante.

Shuichi por poco y se cae con el golpe aunque eso hizo que reaccionara aunque mínimamente -¿Sake...?- murmuró viendo el vaso que el rubio americano le había extendido.

-Si, sake, es muy fuerte por lo que tienes que tomarlo con med... – los ojos azules del americano observaron sorprendido como Shuichi se tomaba de golpe el líquido transparente de su vaso, el cual no era el pequeño acostumbrado para ese tipo de licor, sino uno de tamaño mediano tirando a grande.

-Quiero más...- dijo ante el asombro de todos una vez que había terminado.

-Pe... pero Shindo-kun, no es bueno que bebas, recuerda que estas bajo tratamiento médico, podría hacerte daño- replicó el productor de Bad Luck mientras veía como Shuichi tomaba la botella y se servía un nuevo vaso de sake.

Era verdad, no debía beber de esa manera, es mas, hace tiempo que no bebía ningún tipo de licor ni nada que se le pareciera, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, quizá era la única manera de olvidar, de dejar su mente en blanco... de frenar ese dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón.

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la mansión que daba al exterior y aunque estaba bastante oscuro allí afuera caminó sin dirección fija, tambaleándose por algún rato hasta que llegó a una fuente fina tallada en mármol donde se apoyó para no caer.

Sentía el estómago revuelto y unas ganas terribles de vomitar, las mismas que contuvo al recordar fugazmente donde se encontraba. ¡Diablos! Debió haber hecho caso a lo que le dijeron K y Sakano, y no beber hasta el punto en el que se encontraba ahora.

-Ah... – con cuidado su cuerpo resbaló apoyado en la fuente hasta que tocó el frío césped, lugar donde se tendió boca arriba para calmar un poco sus nauseas.

El aire fresco que mecía suavemente sus cabellos le dio cierta tranquilidad, misma que no encontró en la fiesta donde todos no hacían más que hablar de Yuki y su viaje a cada momento.

-¿Por qué...?- preguntó a la luna llena que hermosa se alzaba en el cielo nocturno, buscando de ella una respuesta que no obtendría del rubio -¿Por qué me dejas... Yuki?- susurró dejándose llevar por el sueño que le invadió de repente, ignorando por completo los pasos sigilosos se acercaban a él en las penumbras.

CONTINUARÁ...

'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'-'°'

**NOTAS DE AMAI: **La li looo! (y con que calma lo digo ¬¬), gomeeen por el retraso, este ha sido el capítulo que mas he tardado en actualizar en toda mi historia como escritora (apenas un año n-n) es que han pasado cosas que... bueno, primero me resfrié (horriblemente) y aún en mi agonía escribí un pequeño one-shot titulado: "Historia de 4 días" para compensar de alguna manera esta tardía actualización, no obstante, luego de que me recuperé tuve que enfrentarme al millar de obligaciones que me quedaron pendientes en la universidad por lo que mi tiempo se fue limitando y por si fuera poco hace dos semanas mi abuela enfermó y tuvimos que trasladarla al hospital, me sentí muy mal por que no estaba con ánimos de nada hasta hace algunos días, cuando finalmente le dieron de alta, gracias a Dios fue un susto pasajero por el que jamás quiero volver a tener que pasar.

En fin, ¿conté la historia de mi vida? no me maten, ya debo estar cansándolas con todo este rollo XD. Las preguntas para el siguiente, ¿aún no saben de quien esta enamorado Hayato? ¿Dónde rayos se metió Yuki? ¿Dejaré que los personajes paren de sufrir alguna vez? ¿Qué hará Shirou?. Respuestas en el siguiente capítulo

Ahora a lo que más me gusta, responder reviews!.

**Mizuky: **Arigatou, siii, yo moriría por un beso de Yuki n¬n, te imaginas sentir esos labios y esa (censura)... cof, cof, mejor me dejo de escribir idioteces, ¿lemon? Pues ganas no me faltan, veamos los capítulos siguientes. Ja ne.

**Eli-chan1: **Amiga! TT-TT yo ya llevo un mes sin actualizar y no me siento bien del todo, estoy desempolvando mis maquiavélicas ideas a ver si no se me oxidaron con el tiempo. Gracias por tu review como siempre n-n y como siempre no puedo asegurarte que va a pasar, ¿mato esta vez a Yuki o.o?. Ohh, corro riesgo, olvida eso último n,n. Bye bye no da.

**Zoldick Neo Queen:** Pues esta vez si que tarde, gomen nasai. Aui mis respuestas: 1. Pues siiii, 2. jejeje, eso es pregunta? 3. Ya verás, me reservo cualquier spolier. Byeeee.

**Angy Kohai:** Totalmente deacuerdo n¬n. Gracias por las palabras y perdona el retraso, intentaré subir el siguiente lo más rápido que estas manitas puedan.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Esperemos eso aunque no aseguro nada (¿hay una cura para la maldad?). Gracias por el review, Sayonara.

**Ashley Vulpix:** Ashley-chan! La causante de mis constantes hemorragias nasales XD, niña muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por las traducciones ¿qué haría sin ti? (Amai abraza a su Ashley) ahora leo No Money desde otra perspectiva y me encanta! n.n. Bueno, pasando al fic, tienes razón, no se las voy a dejar fáciles a los protas, ¿a que alguien sale muerto? O.o... mejor vuelvo a cerrar el pico (Traducción: mejor detengo los dedos XD) que siempre se me salen algunas cosas que se supone no debería escribir. Gracias por el review y porfa, si encuentras las novelas de Okane dímelo TxT. Ja ne.

**Fukaru Rhyan: **Y que lo entendí n.n ¿para el final? No sabría especificar, algunas capítulos me salen extremadamente largos por lo que tengo que convertirlos en 2 para no hacer muy pesada la historia, lo que si es seguro es que esta no va a ser tan larga como su predecesora... aunque... quien sabe. ¿Ryuichi feliz? n.n no sé... quieres que le haga sufrir? Gracias por las felicitaciones, mi manada de nekos te lo agradece XD. Bye no da.

**Ishtar Lenore:** Arigatou (Amai se limpia una lagrimita que le veía rondando en el ojo) que linda, eso hace que me den ganas de escribir hasta que los dedos digan basta, aunque lo último que dijiste hace que me dé una terrible vergüenza, ¡DIABLOS, ME ATRASÉ DEMASIADO EN ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN! Pido disculpas, espero tener el tiempo de antes para poder actualizar cada semana pero siempre la universidad me sale con algo T-T. Bueno, no te canso más, cuídate y nuevamente gracias por las palabras. Bye no da.

**Dary Kyana:** ¿Lemon? No te preocupes, ya habrá, ¿donde? ¿cuando? Averígualo por ti misma n-n (y no te digo pervertida por que mis deseos de lemon son 3 veces más grandes que los tuyos XD) y Ryohei, tienes razón hasta yo tengo pena de lo que le hago, en fin, es el precio que tiene que pagar por ser el culpable del rompimiento de mi pareja favorita XD. Ja ne.

**Chihiro:** Lindas palabras n-n, gomen si hago sufrir más a Shuichi pero en esta Yuki le acompañará XD (que alivio, ne? ¬¬). Bye bye no da.

**Ashuramalfoy: **Y no dudo que te equivoques, como siempre nada bueno puede ocurrirles a nuestros lindos protas, ¿cómo terminará todo esto? Te espero al siguiente, gracias por el review prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible.

**Hikaru Yuy:** Arigatou!. Shuichi le cree mas al baka de Hayato porque aún esta muy dolido, cosa que nos se vio mucho en este capítulo o.o (Shuichi, linda manera de odiar, ¡ódiame!) y Shirou? Pues le tengo reservada acción en capítulos posteriores. Gracias por el rew. Ja ne.

**Azulgi:** Konnichiwa y muchas gracias por el review, pues Shuichi con Shirou, eso se viene ya prontito y lo del flashback de la historia de Koiichi con Hayato la veremos en otro fic, sip, porque esa es una historia original mía que desde hace tiempo estoy deseando publicar y como no se puede aquí en fanfiction ya veremos donde n.n. veo que nos parecemos, a mi también me gusta que Shu sufra, no sé... se me hace más lindo (¿sadismo? XD). Byeee.

**Luaxan:** La li ho! Lua-chan, es bueno verte nuevamente por estos lares, fuerte, con la energía al cien por ciento y dispuesta a seguir con tu fic! (lo he extrañado y andaba preguntándome "cuándo, cuándo, cuándo?" XD y finalmente lo subiste!). Pobre Shirou, ne? las cosas nunca le salen bien, ahora lo he dejado mucho peor que antes y no es algo que me guste (Hiro: ¿qué dices Amai si eres número 1 lastimando personajes?)... eto... jeje... n.n y verdad que te pusiste muy sentimental, Ryohei... a mi también me da mucha pena como lo trata Yuki, es decir, un momento le da esperanzas y al otro lo trata se las quita sin contemplaciones y con el peor de los desplantes. Lo de Shirou con Shuichi y Hayato metido de por medio no lo voy a comentar, ya que has tocado cierto punto que pronto voy a contar (Lua eres psíquica? XD) y a Yuki pues... esperemos no sea demasiado tarde, ne? T-T. Un beso Lua-chan, te me cuidas muuuucho y actualiza rápido (Amai sinvergüenza, después de que tardaste mas de un mes sin actualizar ¬¬) PD: El avatar animado ya es tuyo (mi regalo llegó tarde pero llegó, ne? si... merezco una buena patada XD). Cuídate, Ja ne.

**Onii-chan:** Sip, estaba muy linda, y aún sigo pensando en como el pobre Eriol se libró de esa situación XD. A Bishojo por la red, por medio de los fics n.n. ¿Y yo? Pues de algún lugar de México (me gusta ser misteriosa XD). Siii, Tatsu y Eiri sufrieron pero al final les gustó jajaja. Gomen si tardé con esta actualización pero ya sabes a que iba esa llamada y todo, lo malo es el viajecito de Yuki, ne? y sobre el odio a Hayato, lo comparto contigo!. Gracias por las palabras, nos vemos no da!.

**SHU-shlina:** HI, no hay problema, y soy la que no se pasa mucho por el sector de libros, hasta ahora nunca entre o.o, quizá porque estoy muy ocupada en estos lares, además como bien sabrás no le leído nada de Harry Potter, ni las pelis, mi selección de libros son demasiado trágicos, me encanta la novela de ese estilo, ¿se nota en mi manera de escribir?. Gracias por el review, nos vemos noda!.

**Dark-san86:** La causante de esta actualización n.n, arigatou por darme un pequeño empujoncito para que dejara la vagancia y de una vez me pusiera a trabajar, prometo actualizar cada vez más rápido (eso espero), gomen si te hice esperar demasiado. Ja ne.

Aaaaaariiiigaaaatoooouuuu nuevamente n-n, y a las chicas que me escriben al mail también, he tomado en cuenta sus opiniones, muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempito para escribir y compartir nuestras locuras XD. Un beso a todas, Ja ne.

Nos vemos en el siguiente, ja ne!.


End file.
